


Curses can be lifted

by KeriYagami2323



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Genderbend, Orgy, Other, Outdoor Sex, Rape, Rape Victims, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Romance, Threesome - F/F/F, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000, bigger story than sleeping demons, different kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriYagami2323/pseuds/KeriYagami2323
Summary: This story was basically out of nowhere and I will get to my other stories just in have so many ideas floating in my head that it's hard for me to keep track of my ideas so here's a koi fic for you all. I decided that i should make the male charecters female because i can do a lot more with it





	1. Surprises....comes in all forms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I don't know Iori Yagami, Leona, K', Terry Bogard, Rock Howard, Kyo Kusanagi or not even Yuki. Nor i own or work for Snk, Fatal Fury, Mark of the Wolves, King of Fighters, etc. 
> 
> Leona X iori

I have been called many things in my life: The Silent Soldier, The Ice Queen, and other titles because it is true. I am not the most social person or the most friendliest one. I am nothing more but a woman on a mission which is to follow any objectives given to me by upper officials; no matter how absurd it may be which brings me too my current situation but how it happened was the oddest way to carry out my mission objective. 

I was in the coffee room, having a break from training pretty vigorously, it nearly life threatening but managed to pull through it. I was met by General Heidern or My foster father in there, normally we wouldn't talk about much since it wasn't much to talk about before he randomly asks me. "Are you interested in men or women?" I was nearly caught off guard with that but I look at him. "Well, I'm not into men that much they aren't as appealing to me." I told him which he nodded "didn't expect that." Sounded surprise which i wouldn't blame him for being so. "Why the sudden question?" I wasn't really curious but for sake of the conversation I decided to. "Since you don't have any qualms of making outside contacts I'm assigning you to a mission which is to help iori. I look up him. "Help? How does me liking girls going to help him?" I questioned very much confused, taking a sip of my brew, to try and understand the reasoning behind this mission. "I won't tell you the whole thing but your objective is to get him into our custody where he can be detained and watched by one of our operatives." He told me to which I was starting to understand. "You mean protective custody over the most violent person to date? What protection does he need?" I asked another one a bit concerned about this sand he only answered with the most obvious answer. "Orochi is sending out clones and such to take him out of being how he is one of the sacred three treasures and one of the strongest ones out would target him." He quickly briefs with me and i only shudder at the thought of the Orochi coming back let alone alive with his henchmen circling around. "Wait, he requested this? But I though this guy hated everyone he come in contact with?"

 

"He said only you specifically he didn't want anyone else." He said and i sighed nodding not denying the objective. "Alright, fine I'll do it just where do i go and meet this guy at?" I ask and he said rather front gated at around 1430 hours. 

*It is now 1430 hours*

I sighed in the car waiting for him to finally show up which i see a woman with blood red hair that was long up to her mid-back, wearing a black t-shirt with the Yagami's Waning Crescent Moon on the front. She also had on some blood red pants which were long and tight around her legs and hips showing the curves she has; and carrying a suitcase of clothes and guitar case. "Hmm...a real fan of him huh? She must have a twisted mind." I said before that woman come towards the car and knocked on the passenger window. "Damn, were you just gonna make me wait out there the whole time? Jeez woman.." She said in very agitated tone, with her teeth gritting against each other, I turned to her. "Um...who are you?" I was asking cause she might have gotten mixed up with some other woman, playing Leona. "Wha? Damn it Leona. It's me Iori Yagami." She said which i was dubious with that answer "And I'm Cammy White of Interpol" I said with some sarcasm which she was actually surprised "Whoa, you got sassy on me. Damn it open up it's really me." She said before i noticed that she has on a necklace that i always see iori wear and i was flabbergasted. ".....wait......iori....when did...?" I was about to ask but she got in and sighed. "I don't even know, i was changed into a girl unexpectedly a month ago when i woke up and i looked for ways to see if i can reverse this but i was told that this was irreversible by a lot of people so yea..." She said as i figure why she only said for me to protect her specifically. "WWell, let's go then. I'm sure you have plans to do." I said as she nodded silently and off we went.


	2. Talking...

We were driving into the city, blasting Jazz music on the speakers of the car which i found no interest in listening so i tuned out most of it. "How can you listen to that?" I asked her and she kinda shrugged "Well, I grew up with most music in my life and i happen to have a most fond for jazz music; It's soothing yet exciting to listen to." She's explains to me and for some reason whenever I'm with her I can always find words to use in a conversation "Well, you have a better choice in music aside Ralf and Clark being how they listen to that screamo crap." I complain a little bit and she laughs. "They listen to Metallica and Asking Alexandria. I like some of their music but my favorite out of Jazz is probably Halsey." She saiid as if it was a suggestion to try it out. "Really? I guess I'll try it out." We continue driving till we hit traffic as it was rush hour time. "So, when did the Orochi started to come back? I have to be fearful of when it strikes us all too?" I asked which with a shake of her head said it all. "Well, they decided that instead of going through the tournament they think to try and take my life directly itself which surprisingly almost made effective being how my body isn't up to par with my abilities yet."

She informed me and I processed the information so far, while in the heart of the city, headed into her apartment complex. I looked around as i see a lot of restaurants, stores, parks and such surrounding her area which i was pretty shocked by all of this being here and all. "Wow, diverse and all, gotta say I'd might live here." I said out of my head before realizing i was getting off track. "So, they know about your new body transformation? Seems like they set it up like this so they can attack you, which leads me to ask, how did they find out and what do you do to keep yourself out of trouble I'm sure a guy or a couple tried to do something to you with a body like yours they would've risked it."

She smiled with small amusement. "Oooh, giving out indirect comments now eh? That was really sweet of you." Chucked as i sigh parking at her place. "Damn it, I'm coming in there so you can finish answering my questions ok? I was being serious about this." I reply to which she started grabbing her stuff. "Of course, besides you are gonna be staying with me for a couple months so might as well get comfy." She answered back before walking up a limestone tan colored stairs that leads to the front entrance to an apartment complex which i only caught on to what she had said so i followed her quickly. "What do you mean by that? I'm going to stay with you? How come?" I asked series of questions as her answer was simple and short. "For my protection." I look up at the stair well seeing it was at least 5 stories tall. "Ack.....this will be a long mission." I sigh following her in utter silence having nothing else better to say, nor did she have any quirky remarks left to use against me either so i decided that the trip up stairs was much more pleasant than the whole time I was here with her

*About at 30 or so minutes later*

"Jeez it takes you forevermore walk up three flight of steps. For a trained soldier you are slower than I remember." She said that was supposed to be a stab on my pride but I honestly didn't care in the least. "If it means to enjoy the place I'm at might as well be." I told her with a stoic expression on my face. "Oh no, the ice queen returns." She said a bit teasing me about it which i only shrug finally reaching the third level, i was also partially curious on what was inside her house and her lifestyle was like. "Well, here is my place i hope you like it." She said with seem like small nervousness on her part before opening the door. I look around the place ad it wasn't what i first expected it to be. it's a well furnished modern styles house with that rockstar kind of vibe with the walls painted red with symbol, insignias of many things by artist and such. She enters inside to where i can see more of the place and it was plenty spacious was much bigger than my closed bunker; enough space to fit a whole car in here and then some after gawking at the size i saw the contents seems to be mostly music or game related items to which i never knew such things existed.

"So, I never expect you to be a big gamer or a musician at all." I said to which i was surprised about it. "I know, people never believe me when i say i was in a band and i like music more than anything else really aside killing one annoying pest known as Kusanagi but other than that I have hobbies like everyone else." I look at her being i lack in normal means of hobbies, I shrugged at that. "Well, at least you know how to keep occupied. so, i'm taking the couch or you have a =n extra room i can use." I aid realizing i don't have my things. "I do have an extra room for guest. It might be slightly bigger than what you are used to. She led the way down the losing hallway keeping survey of where are the rooms in the house. I saw that the bathroom was the door on the left; near the entrance of the hallway. Another doorway was discovered out the corner of my eye which appears to extend into her room but the door was sealed shut from the outside with some master-lock. "Whoa, this is a really severe issue...do you always sleep with he for locked? What happens over here at night?" I looked at her but she said absolutely nothing. "It's.....not important at all." She trail off softly which was a bit unlike her to do so surely there is a reason for her sudden behavior. I didn't want to pry into it before she tries to shoo me away for whatever reason it may be so i decided to leave it alone.

"I guess you have your reasons." I sigh, not urge what to expect as she direct me to the room i am supposed to be staying at. I only look at her which she had a somewhat hurt look in her eyes but doing her best to hide the fact that it is there. "Thanks, Look i want to know about what is going on ok? It can be anything and it won't judge you at all." I reassured her which that seemed to have snapped her out of her depressed trance. "Y-Yeah just make yourself comfortable." I heard her stammer once more but leaves the room to go into her own at a quicken pace. 'hm...something is off about this.' I thought before i look at the room which was furnished but doesn't have much flair as the living room did. Though, it has it's own bathroom, along with a tv and game system. "Thoughtful yet sadistic at the same time....you surprise me Yagami." I said gently as I sit on the bed which it was a Queen Size with memory foam so soft that it felt like a cloud which I didn't want to get up from the bed being so comfy, aside it and so I take out some files i was able to take with me which the reports didn't seem to add up with Iori's situation so I was confused about it. "I feel like this probably is a prank on iori or something cause it says that they shown up a year ago....no reports were made on it and we were keeping a close eye out for any of them." I grumble at this idea, wishing i had a laptop or something to help me out which i saw what looked like a tablet under the bed. "She might have left it down there."

Reaching down to grab it, it powered on as soon as i touch it. "huh? A video?" I saw it play as it was some older man who looks like iori but if he was 50 years of stress more. "Unbelievable....you turn into a girl? What are you trying to do to? Disgrace our family more how do you expect to fight Kusanagi in such state?" This man said to her to which she was looking might furious "Fuck you, you think i wanted this shit to happen? I also could care less about that I been wandering around trying to kill Kusanagi because you have a grudge against his old man, i want no part of this crap.." Boldly said as if it was practiced multiple times but what got me was the older man handle it immaturely and nearly beat her senseless despite her fight back the old coot. "What...." I was for once in horror seeing this "Heh, I'm also glad I'm recording this that way you relive this day..." he only sneered while iori was on the floor bloodied, helpless, and motionless. "O-Oh..." I wasn't liking the rate this was heading. "Heh..." He chucked as she was nearly lifeless only racking breathing was heard as he walked up to her and forced himself on her, i quickly turned it off. "What the..." I look at the door which she never left her room the entire time. "This girl is all alone and has been fighting this pain all on her own."

I said before i sit back before i look on the tablet to look any other things and I saw all of her notes and such i had to put it away. "Ugh...this turned the mission around entirely...or this is part of it? Either way i have to help her get through this." I said before i look up at the ceiling, i had some friends to help me with any moment of trouble, tries to make me happy and laugh.

Sometimes they succeed after laughing out loud for the first time of my Loire i started to see how easy it is to laugh but i sam still that silent soldier everyonr knows me for. As for Iori o saw her on the sidelines with her teams which she rarely talks to them or interact anymore than important information and when she tries it falls flat and fails. 'Hmm...the only closest thing to friends she had was those two vexes of women Vice and Mature which weren't around now since they saw no use in yagami as of late.

*after about a couple of days i grown accustomed to my new bearings*

I was waking up from the bed which i was finding it really comforting but I got up to get myself some food. I look to see the door still closed and locked tight shut. 'Ok...today i should break into her room.' I said now i was beyond worried about her si I go ahead and heads into the kitchen to make us both some food."well, looks like its still full of food maybe I'll make pancakes or omelette....yeah omelette." I decided to go with it and started to get the ingredients for it

*Iori's Pov*

I was in my room the whole time, i was starving and in pain from the encounter with my dad; my scars never healed fully. "Why...why...i don't understand this at all." I said in the darkened mess of my room, it was a mess due to what happens here everyday. "Why cant i live a normal life for once? Why am i not allowed to reach for help when I need it and when I do it always fleet away from me." I sigh saddened by this fact, i grew paler and weak due to malnourishment saw punishment for defying my father.

"....nigh.....i..." I say dryly before i heard a soft knock at the door completely forgot about Leona being there. "Yea?" I answer as loud as i can but it was grated together like glass on my teeth and that alone immediately put some concern in her voice. "Iori, open up the door. You been in there for days without any food and no water as well." She tried to pull on the lock which i grabbed the door. "No...don't come in! Please...i don't need no help..." I tried with as much strength i had before i fell back as she kicked it open. "

"Iori, i already know why i am here. You're reaching out for someone to help you with your abusive father and tried so many ways to do so it failed. I want to help you break out of that." She told me which i was shocked on blow she found out so fast nonetheless I didn't believe what she said. "Sure you do." I said sarcastically but i was grabbed by my arm and pulled me into the kitchen which i saw a plate of food on the counter. "L-Leona...." I said weakly but she sat me in a chair and shook her head. "You are eating, nothing more." She said as if it was a demand. "But..." I was about to come up with a reason i can't but she stopped me. "I don't care of what your father says if he comes here he better not lay a damn finger on you.: She said aggressively which i was actually shocked by this act. "Leona..." she shook her head which i seen i had no choice but to eat my food while she sat down in front of me. The omelette had a kick of jalapeños; along with cheese, tomatoes and onion in it. I had no idea i had this stuff in my kitchen i didn't rush to finish and neither did she rush me.

The whole time i was eating I couldn't stop thinking that Leona of all people was here to help me out with this but I was scared of what my old man would do to her if he does find her here. It was risky for me to ask her to do this but i had no other alternative to this while at the same time I look closer at this woman and saw how beautiful she is. "Alright, When we are done i going to help you get your life back together with first a shower cause I'll be honest with you. I don't want to smell rotting flesh and 50 year old cum alright?" She said to which i slightly nodded, i wasn't going to give much of an answer because how can i? I had no way to make a come back and let alone ruin this chanc3e though my own fears have been eating away at me.

"Right, so Iori you've been fighting this thing for a long time. Have your already tried to attempt suicide?' SHe asked and I nodded. "I tried many times but nothing seem to work , why you ask?" I look at her and she kinda of looked at my wrists and all seeing how they were bruised from self-harm. "I want to know so i can prevent it from happening. You have me now you're not alone in this fight anymore." She replies, with a small smile on her face to insure that i was safe from harm with her around and i started to incline to agreee with their but fear still was fresh in to my mind.

*later that day*

I was in the shower washing off the grime and odors that i had acquired th past couple weeks which this was at least my 6th time in here since she's keeping track of the odor still. "Do you have to be in here?' I asked her kind of embarrassed with my new body and alll and she shrugged her shoulder. "So? We have the same body mostly in see no harm in staying in here." She made a point, shrugging as she turned around to give me some sense for privacy as I lay her up the soap again all over me finally getting the smell out. "Alright, we finally got somewhere." She said smiling as i step out and dry off the water as she reaches behind me to turn it off. "Now you need clothes which I'm sure you got some clean ones in here." She said and walked out the bathroom to mine. "Maybe we should clean this sooner or later."

*leona's POV*

I search through the only thing that isn't damaged for clothes which i found a red t-shirt and some black pajama shorts also with her clan's moon. "Tacky." I said in small complaint fore her choice in style but i can't judge how this i s how she honors her clan her own way i suppose. "I found some clothes for you." I told her which she comes in the room after hearing me and tossed her wardrobe over to her. "There, while you change I'm taking me a quick shower right now." I said heading in the bathroom with a change a clothes i found for myself looking at it was a purple t-shirt with a number 6 on the front and white pajama shorts which is something that i was ok with. "Alright, it'll take me a couple minutes while i do so start cleaning up this place." I told her hopefully top keep her occupied long enough from trying to commit suicide.

I was in the shower, washing away the little filth i had on me,in the scolding hot water/ "Hmm, seems so far everything is going kind of smooth." I talk to myself as i remembered about my other appendage that i was born onto me which i forgot to mention about it. I have a futanari which i have both a penis of about 10" I believe and a pussy which is never used it but only for one thing really so, I never really explored over that side of the spectrum yet. "Hmm, still nothing from you done there huh?' I ask it as if it had its own conscious but shrugged nonetheless knowing it'll have its uses someday. I finish in shower washing out my hair last.

I Steps out of the shower, drying off with the towel i brought in here, before heading out towards the room I left iori in which i changed into the clothes i picked out she was kinda cleaning a bit lazily not i expected her to be pro cleaning it was good she was at least trying. " hey you cleaned up a bit>" i was still drying my hair from the shower which she went kind of still when she heard me then gradually picked up the pace. I had to...um start s-somewhere?" Stammered her words but were comprehensive, long as she was trying to reach progress at her own pace i didn't even mind.

"No problem with that just work at your own pace i will not rush you>" I say in a somewhat comforting yet somewhat quiet which i still wonder why her of all people gets me to talk so easily. "A-alright thanks>" she said encouraged as she continues while i grab all her dirty clothing and undergarments. "I'll help as well to get this process over with." I look to find the laundry basket and went to find the laundry detergent and went to the washing machine to and started to separate the colors from the darks to lighten and the black to the whites knowing what each one should be used and washed in. "Heh...I'm dong someone else's laundry and that's something I said I'll ever do." I kinda chuckle ridiculing what i a said in the past.

After i was done sorting out the clothes I put in the whites and poured in the right amount for bleach needed and turned the knob on the washer to normal and let it do it's job, nodded to confirm it was good, I went to check on Iori whom which i never heard a single noise from and like that i see her done with the room. "Whoa....it's nearly spotless..." I said in quiet surprise but then i see her on the bed breathing a bit heavy. "Iori??" I run over quickly to her aid to see what's wrong which i never noticed earlier i see a blood spot on her side.. "h-ha....ow...i fell when a sudden sharp pain hit me...it f-felt like dad's..." She started to explain which i realized that the window is open and i groaned was keeping that in mind but i went up to her and pressed a clean cloth i manage to find and pressed on it while looking away at it. "Just look somewhere else...." I said to myself couldn't think of anywhere without some of the blood in view but then as soon I look at her my eyes locked onto a girl who is considered the most violent person I've seen in my life is in a fearful like state with that i soon found something else that made me draw to them and pressed down on her side more.

"Shh, it's ok just look at me>" I didn't plan to say anything like that but it slipped out, left me to wonder where that came from. "I'm here because i will help you go through this together you are not in solitude anymore you have me as a....friend." I was not even sure what i was saying but the way she calmed down for me i knew to had better to keep my word but she kind of blushed which i thought was slightly adorable, with that in mind, i had to ask her. "So, Iori how do you really feel about me? Unlike other people except Chizuru you don't try to shove me away unlike in the tournaments sometimes and can be a bit of a pain but you never try to kill me." I question looking at her as her pain seem to a subside a little bit. "I..." Tried to say it but it didn't come out but in a small whisper. "I love you." As a person who talks just as quiet i can hear her say it to me. "You do? Well...i guess i see no harm in it.." I wasn't still sure on how to take it but i couldn't bear to make her sad anymore because some reason it was starting to make my chest grow sharp pains so I nodded. "Alright." I let go of her sides.

 

"I'll go out with you if that's what you are asking but only if i see you try for it." She nodded but blushed still "NO! I'M NOT ALLOWING IT!!” We both jumped at the voice when i turn my head i see an old man with a black suit. "You're the one who hurt her? Why'd you do it?" I asked before standing up and he says simply "She's a disgrace to our clan's name. She wants to be a musician and a artist, that alone makes me sick to my stomach i will not tolerate anyone of my blood to become some weak fool like Chris. Now she says that killing Kusanagi our enemy isn't what she wants she's no longer my "daughter" " he said in a hurtful tone that made her cower in extreme guilt."So you're saying...." I was gonna say something else but he went a whole different route. "I tortured her, made her feel what shame is till i break and mold her to the perfect offspring i want her to be." He said in a disrespectful manner that's where i drew the line. I again normally wouldn't do the extreme but this asshole deserved a good thrash in so i decided to use words not fists. 

 

"Look, you might not agree with her about her choice and her decisions in her life but it is hers not yours anymore by the time she was 18 her choices were her own and for years. I should know I fought her while she did what you told her to do which is to kill Kyo and that's exactly what she has been doing for a total of 18 years because of her old man who has a grudge. You shouldn't disgrace for that. If i see it if that what you dwell on is the past then your clan's future will never see it coming because you are blinded by past agressions." I said defending her, my friend and potentially my love life who knows

 

"Hah! That bitch? Please like you would know." He said walking to me. "I suggest move out the way before i show you how good little girls are supposed to behave." He said trying to threaten me. "Seriously, explain to me how is a little girl supposed to be good if her old man is a corrupted piece of shit?" I fire back with flames then I kicked him in the stomach getting to close to me then gets in my stance. "Leona...you don't have to fight him...please.." She tells me worried about me which i admit I like it sometimes someone worries about me it shows that they do care for me. "Hun, I'm doing this for you ok? Don't worry i have a promise to keep and I'm not backing away from it." Said in a serious tone then walks over to him with nothing but a poker face. "so, you must be either a dumb bitch or a masochistic slut. You'lll wish you haven't crossed the line with me."

 

He ran at me and swung at my head which i duck under his attack and went to sweep his leg then elbows him back only when i do he managed to land on his feet, caught my elbow leans back to kick me in the side. I quickly jump back and slide under the kick and kicked him in the leg twice to knock him off his feet. "Ah..damn.." He hit the floor then rolled onto his feet and lunged at me while i was still on the ground. "Gah!" I felt the pain of his shoulder crushing my diaphragm and stomach but with that i take an arm of his then wrapped my legs around his shoulders raising my legs and hips to hold him into a submission hold.

 

He growled and trashed in pain as i put more pressure onto his shoulder. "Damn you! You will not win against me!" He started to stand up and i felt him shift so I only put my feet under his arm and flips him on his head without a chance to let him recover from it I quickly roll back and kicked him in the face hard enough to make his whole body drop onto the floor, writhing in pain."no..." I get up and picked him up by the collar. "Hey, IOri come here." I called her over who was only wide eyed on how easy that was but only then he kicked me and knocked me onto my ass. "Die.." I felt the same pain iori did moments ago which i somewhat ignored it. ”you..meddling pest i will kill you where you stand..." tossed me aside to the wall wasn;t expecting that monstrous strength which caused me to be stunned before i could make my move i was stabbed through my chest. "Gah...kof..." I shake from the pain which was incredibly painful this time as i felt his hand through my chest. "You're finished.." I look up and i move my hands up and blocked his arm. "I...will not die!" I get up and slashed off his hand which he backs up to hold what was once there.

 

  
"YOU CUNT!! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR MISGIVINGS!" He ran at me and i waited for him to attack but i saw a shadow come in front of me and stopped him. "Huh?" I look up at it and it was Iori who was in the way blocking him with her own heart pierced through then falls. "Iori!" I crawled to her and I tried to keep her awake. "Hahahahahaha!! Well that was fun! Now you can replace her or you can be her new friend in the grave hahaha!!!" He was cackling like crazy at the death of his own daughter with that made me pissed as all hell and walked to him and slashed his other hand. "Bastard! She was trying to live as her own will and self being!! Why the hell was that so bad huh?! She had all the right to do what she wanted and she chose to spend most her life a hell because you made her feel worse for being herself! She just wanted to make you happy if it meant to sacrifice her own freedom! YOU DON'T DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE HER!!" I was slashing him apart with my hands not realizing he was dead a long time ago. "Iori! I know you're stronger than this..!" I crawl to her to see if she was still alive s this pain i felt before

 

It was when i lost my family when i was so young, when i almost killed my friends. I truly only felt this way now because i love her but it was too late to tell her so i just decided to say it outright. "Iori...i cant even believe it myself but i think ib fell for you too..i can't afford to let another one go..please stay with me.." i softly beg for her to stay salive which with some luck and hope. "Y-You love me too? He...heh...this...hurts" she said weakly before blinking and closes her eyes to let herself relax. "I'll get through this...i will.." she said over and over thankful her pro-chinoise blood decided to heal her of her wounds.

"Y-you had me so worried..i thought i was going to lose you..." I said holding her in my arms now, focusing on the bloodshed i made. "S-So...i guess we're official now?" She s;only look up at me. "Y-yea..we are.." i nodded before holding her close to me. After all these years i never thought i would fall fir this one but it seems even my predictions are wrong but I'm glad this one was...cause now i know where my heart belongs...to Iori Yagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this story took a darker turn than i expected haha well I hope the next chapter isn't too bad


	3. Discovered love, Now what?

iori's POV*

It has been about four weeks since we started to go out officially and to be honest i couldn't be any happier than i am now, though it has been a lot of awkward moments between the both of us , though it what i somewhat expected. "Hey, why don't we go out today? I've recovered enough to go out there." I said to hear and she shrugged seeing my chest wound is fully healed just sensitive to when someone touches it, the feeling good way, not any bad way. "I see no problem in going out...wait..you mean like a date?" She asked which I shook my head. "Just a simple going out really." I blushed lying slightly through my teeth, hoping she buys what i am selling, thankfully she only nodded. "Alright, let's get out of her then, I need the air." She said being inside here for so long i understand what she meant and walks outside the door in my normal attire and she wears something causal that she found in my drawer. "W-wow you look cute as usual." I told her, as i said that she was silent, blushing but silent, "L-Let's just go." She walked out the door after me then headed to her car. "Maybe you should also check in with your dad? He might be worried about you." I told her but she shrugged.

"He figured that i can do this and he knows I'll be fine so don't worry about that let's just enjoy our day together cause it's once in a lifetime we ever get time like this." SHe said getting in the driver's side and I nodded in agreement with that said she starts to car and drove us off. "Where are going to go? You have a destination in mind?" She asked me and I somewhat shrugged. "Park? Should peaceful for the both of us." I suggested, not a complaint she riding to it. "This is will be so much fun. " I said excited not sure what will happen today but i was happy still as long as i had Leona with me there would be nothing to thwart my day until of course that moment fleets away from you when i saw Kusanagi after we park and got out and well what i thought was Kyo that i was wrong.

The woman looked about 5'11, tan with a lighter brown,short hair but it longer in the back; bangs to cover her forehead. Wearing a jacket which was white worth black stripes one going across the chest and the other vertical intersecting where the heart is; opened in the front of it to show her ample size C breasts against her tight black shirt. Lastly, her pants were jeans which is what kyo normally wore which is blue, has a necklace hanging out the back pocket loosely, then tops it off with some black sneakers. "Ey, what you looking a- YAGAMI?!" She said spurning awfully shocked when she saw me.

"Kyo?! Holy crap that's you?" I was dumbfounded and felt stupid for not putting the pieces together then she sees Leona standing next to me. "Well, looks like you had the same thing happen to you too huh Kyo?' She said resuming back to her usual silence that what she always known for. "Yeah...i did change so why are you here IOri? Another fight?' She got ready but i school mu head which seemed to caught her off guard when i refused. "I'm here to hang out with Leona and nothing more; my want to kill you isn't my real passion so for awhile I'm gonna try to live out my life." I walk then i wondered. "Why are you here?" I asked her and she shrugged as she replied. "Yuki wanted to hang out today so she wanted to meet here." With that said Leona smiled. "Well, i hope you figure it out soon." Walks off ahead and i followed her

*Kyo's POV*

Kyo wondered what did she mean by that but it was too much effort to figure out so she'll ask her about that later. I heard running footsteps towards me then skids to a stop. "KYO?? I-Is that you?" She said in surprise that is was him the question now was how it happened "y-yeah....this happened last night after you asked me out, i was really tired after the call so i went straight to bed after my shower and believe it or not i was dreaming what would it be like if i woke up as a girl and see how i can live out my day as one. The first thing i noticed was my skin was much more softer, curvier hips but the most obvious thing was i didn't.....see...it..." I said hinting onto what i was talking about which she somewhat laughed at how was my reaction,but she only shrugged.

"No matter long as you are Kyo. i'm perfectly fine with whatever gender you are." She smiled sporting her own brown hair in more of a bob like cut, cute little tan as well as she was slightly shorter than me; about to at least 5'6" instead of her typical school uniform. She has in a simple v-neck which was a light blue, black pants that weren't too terribly tight but not too loose either. "You know what....i might get used to this." I blushed, softly scratching my cheek before i was pulled along for our day's adventures which I know of my feelings for her and think this should be my one and only shot today.

*Yuki's POV* (Explicit part on here and another)

I never expected to see Kyo the way she is and to be frank it was something I've been fantasizing about, I mean Kyo with tits and such was all too painted in my mind. I tried my best to hide my dirty thoughts or my own 9" problem well be shown and more questions will be flying around. "Hey, I know why not we go to a movie? If yagami isn't out to kill you why not?" I asked her, getting used to her now feminine voice which was really cute for her. "I-I guess that's fine with me..." She was stammering while having a small blush but playing off as if she was aloof. 'Oooh....i can't wait..' i thought, stepping in the line which wasn;t very long being it was a Sunday. "So, you decide to movie this time>." She said and i look up. 'Which one would be enough for a whole session?' I thought looking for a movie then points "Alright, let's watch IT" I smiled as she was kind of shocked I'd pick that.

"IT?? You sure?" She wanted to be sure she heard me right but i nodded to reassure her looking at the times which we had about 10 to 20 Minutes early. "We'd like to buy tickets please, for IT and yes we both are over 18." She tells the clerk and purchase the ticket and we headed inside. "Well, what can we do while we wait?" She asked me which i was planning on a little something so I decided to take lead. "Let's play in the arcade they have I'm sure they have something interesting." I told her and which surely enough we found a King of FIghters arcade unit. "I'll be dammed....they made a game of it." She sounded a bit shocked i had no idea it was game. "They have it so let's play it." She said and with that we started playing seeing that it was the 97' version, Kyo obviously chose her team, which consist of Benimaru, Goro and herself, while i go with a mixed team of Iori,Ralf, and Leona. "Heh, this will be a cinch." She said with massive confidence, but i wag my fingers. "Never underestimate Leona ever..' Warned him before the match started and underway the match went.

*about a good 20 Minutes later*   
"What?? How the he's so hard to use!" She was in complaint as the last fight was me as Team Japan which was her team and she used Rival Team which was consisted of Iori, Vice and Mature she wasn't expecting how hard Iori was. "Well, looks like i won this bet hehe and trust me I'm gonna love what I'll do to you later." I led her into the theater, she was somewhat curious and scared of what i will do to her. "R-Right let's get some popcorn then>" She said 'ooohh...that'll work even better for me..' i said as i told her to get large popcorn, soon she come off the line and we headed into the theaters and we sat somewhere near the back. 'Even better.' Smiled as. We sit down and started to get ourselves into the movie. 'Alright let's do it~'I poke a hole in the bottom of the popcorn bucket to which i reach in to grab some popcorn.

"Hey want some?' I ask her which she nodded mindlessly reached in then she wrapped my hand around my cock which she blushed like crazy. "W-what...yuki? What is that?' She rubbed on me trying to figure out what she was rubbing on. "Kyo~ooohh you're hands aren't just made for fighting love~" I said a bit out loud but only for her to hear. "Y-You have-" I cut her off with a hot yet passionate kiss to shut her up, pressing deep into it while I start move my hips some as she didn't move her hand. "So~i guess i just made my confession to you, Kyo I loved you for a long time now it's just i couldn't really get past the part where you found out what i am and reject me..that was the only thing that was stopping me." I told her which it didn't even seem long for her to register it in fact she kept stroking me only gently to keep me focused on her but reassuring me that she accepts what i am.

"K-Kyo~?' I only moan softly as i could to not attract a lot of attention to us, planned only the part about the popcorn i didn't really think the whole way through on how freaking amazing her hands were. "I understand what you're saying and I really do um...love you as well i don''t care what you are on the outside and what i am now...long as if i have you i don't care." She said as she picked up the pace a bit. "I-I'm glad nnh~ you feel the same way as i do~" I reply to him, "You can go faster if you want to~" I said to her which she moved the bucket out the way and started to strokes it faster. "mmm~ohh~" Moaned s she kept up the pace reaching it, i went to her pants with my hand and softly rubbed her pussy or well her lips. 'Y-you~ mm~' she couldn't finish her answer as i let my hands go to work in her pants mainly tubbing her lips and slowly pushing my fingers in her slightly, not the whole way in but that alone made her more than wet. "Mmmm...i think i feel myself about to cum~ why not you have some? Or y-" as if she knew what to do hr mouth was already wrapped around my hardened cock.

"ahh~ that's it love~" I said in a whispered moaned before panting hard and releasing my awaited seed and filled up her throat with my hot jizz. "Gah~yes~" I sat back as my pleasure afterglow was in full swing. I lazily finger her still, not going to far to break her hymen, not yet. "Nnnh~! This feels much better than well jerking off~" She was loving nearly addicted to this new feeling, curls my fingers slightly, my knuckles nudge onto the most sensitive ares in her she squirmed before shuddering as her pussy clenched around my finger releasing herself all over my fingers and herself. "Mmh~"" I slowly snake my hand out her pants and licked her juices which was salty, strong,thick and an intoxicating aroma. "Mmm~ Tasty~" I look at her while we're both still have remnants of our juices i pull her into a steamy, hot kiss; our senses soon was on overload as the mixture of tastes of us and our tongues it was one helluva make out.

Finally we managed to pull each other off long enough to catch our breath, panting as we look deep into each other's eyes, seeing the passion i fell in love with ever since but now that passion is mine and i will not let anyone steal it from me....well maybe a couple people can have a night or two with her but they will not take her for i will pummel them to a time they wish they hadn't cross my line, as for today we just gonna stir back and relax but what are we doing next not sure what could happen next...

*Leona's POV*   
We both were sitting at the park and it was nearly dark just sitting there cuddling...somewhat in her arms, I was the one holding her which i started to find out more and more about her that somewhat caught my attention.. she said that she was in a band before the king of fighters tournament and was locally known before 95' I was nodding seeing she carry the guitar her friend or well ex what you call might call it which I then wondered what happened with her.

My curiosity aside she told me that she also loves to paint and draw, with that in question as well, so I ask to draw something for me one day. "I-I will Leona no problem." She somewhat hesitated but smiles beautifully towards me making my heart almost skip a couple beats. "What do you like to do, Leona?" She asked and i actually pondered on that for a second 'what is that i do that's as interesting as her...' I had a bothered look on my face. "A-Ah you don't have to answer it if you-" I held up a finger to cut her off when something finally hits me.

"I like to visit factories, I love to train and I love to write things." I totally forgot that I write out small stories to pass my time which it based around my own experience so I never send it out cause it was a weird jumbles of messes which I told her with what was in it. "Hahahaha wait seriously you wrote that?" She said laughing at the price of I was sort of bad at it, with that my pride was slightly damaged at her expense but she was laughing it was sufficient for me enough to not really care. "Yes I did I'm not the best but I still love it." I told her and she nodded in agreement.

"Mm...that was pretty fun...though I'm somewhat starving now." She said looked a bit out of it. "Then let's eat, nothing is worse than an empty stomach and your case you need it." I told her before getting up to lead her to the nearest restaurant complex which she followed eagerly. "So, what do you eat?" I ask which she replies with meat. "Alright find a place and I'll pay what I can." I to,d her but she shook her head. "I couldn't ask you to do that." But I substantiate my answer with a confirming nod.

"Now, just choose." I said once more before she said she desired a taste for Hibachi Grill which I figure it was a good way to eat various foods with both great caliber of tasteful sensation; while also having an intermixture of healthy and non-healthy foods. "Great choice, i agree with that." I softly grin then walking in the front door of it which it was lighten to a dull blue on the inside of the building, giving a steady yet mollified atmosphere, we get a to a table and looked through the menu after we sit down. "Interestingly unparalleled to other hibachi places." I said as I have gone a couple times but that was with either of my friends and I tend to order what they order but this time I decided maybe I should choose my own dish.

  
"Hmm.....maybe we can go for some spicy California roll, crunchy roll, dragon roll, and tempura roll too." She suggested as I realized it was a buffet type of thing. "Ahh you get it from the line there." I told her and went to grab a plate for myself, calling her over so she can do the same. She accompanies me at the line to get our dishes, getting confounded by the style of how it ran. "You look lost, you have eaten at a hibachi before....right?" She asked me and I was too embarrassed to acknowledge my lack of understanding but nodded. "I-I can show you...um...what I know."

After about literally 30 minutes of trying to figure out what was what and how it was done we sat back at the table we were at earlier after paying for the meal. "see, wasn't too bad now was it?" She asked me, I look at her in near bewilderment. "You got me more confused about a menu and how it works than anything else in my life." I sound off slightly which she was already eating, half listening so I shrug and kinda hesitated at it before taking a bite out of the Crunchy Roll.

I kind of surprising at it's raw, crunchy, perfectly made with no weird taste to it. I didn't talk again as the taste took over my own tastebuds as Iori was also doing the same thing, which was about a good 20 Minutes of silence and savoir get while we look at each other getting some other thoughts in my head. 'She's much much more.....endearing than how I met her, maybe it was a smart choice after all. Now we dated for about 4 weeks now we never tried doing anything other than cuddling we don't even sleep together being we still trying to figure this out....one step at a time Leona. We'll cross those lines eventually as for now I'll take this as our first "date" I suppose, maybe we can step it up to sleeping in the same bed?' I was speaking within myself,nodding as I flash a small smile when she looked at me confused on why I look like I was thinking of something to say. "Don't worry its nothing." Nodded at her and finished eating my food

*At night at home*

"Mm...all day we were out I'm glad we did it." She said happily and I couldn't disagree with her about that being out was for sure something we both needed but now we were exhausted from the days activities. I walk towards the couch and lays there. "I don't feel like going to my room..." I said with my face in the cushion of the couch, I felt the couch somewhat move some and lays beside me. "I agree.." she said in a strained tone relaxing herself adjacent to me, she faces away hiding whatever blush she had on her. "Hmm...i guess we can sleep like this..." before I could say anything I was already out like a light and Iori not too far behind me. Being in our position, she had her arms around my waist, too tired to move her out the way we just slept the whole night like that in each other's arms.

 


	4. Welcome Home Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when Leona gets home from her very dangerous job but she doesn't know what to do so she sought out help from most unlikely of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might have a sex scene or a very close one

Iori's POV*  
Ok, it's been like about a whole month and a half since I asked her out and now she's at work right now, saying she should be back in about two hours or five days depending on how bad is the situation which I was somewhat sadden by those news. I knew where she worked at was a really dangerous job and anyone could die since anything can happen so I thought what could be a good return home present. I wasn't sure on how to go about it and require someone who is more experienced in this than me. "Well....i think Mai told me that if I needed help with anything to call her up....but I wonder if she'll help me after the way I was treating her." I remember my previous actions towards her and which I had slight hate to only because she was more a roadblock to what was my only goal. Nowadays I'm more focused on much better things and being making Leona happy and to see myself well again.

I decided to look for her number in one of my pants pockets. "I hope she can help me..."

*Mai's POV*   
I was training with my teammates King and Yuri until I gotten a call on my cell which I wasn't wearing my trademark show-off gi that pretty much my curvaceous body and buxom chest it was nice to wear normal clothing that doesn't show everything, after a couple hours of training was a bit silent,till the phone rang. "I got it, you two keep going." I told them heading over to the phone; the number I couldn't recognize but I answered. "Mai Shiranui, how can I help you?" I asked which an unfamiliar voice came through saying. "Hey, I need help from you and your team it's very urgent please?" The voice was feminine, low and in a dire tone. "Um...who are you?" I question but they refused to answer. "You'll know when i get there will you help me?" Asked again which I kind of shrugged. "Fine if you know where I train meet me there.” I told them and they nodded> “I’m already here>” she said as King kinda was shocked by looking at the front entrance and Yuri was pretty much speechless.

“Wha...no way is that you?” King finally asked as i run up to them. “eh?! Iori??” I was the first to say what we were all thinking. Iori was somewhat blushing looking away. “Can you...not look at me like that? Just cause i have this body doesn’t mean I’m diff...” She soon realized what she was going to say. “Look, i need your help and you will not believe me at all.” She said reasserting her intentions here, something about her aura now seems softer than her usual scary self, shrugged wondered what could she need help with. “Try us.” Yuri said wanting to help. “I wanna know....what can i get Leona as a welcome home present?” She asked us, that was not the question i was expecting to hear. “WHAT?! WAIT LEONA LEONA??” King was shocked enough to ask out. Loud which she nodded. “The silent soldier....? I thought she wasn’t into anyone? Last i checked she clearly stated that when she founght a lot of us.” I pointed out but she shook her head. “She’s a closet lesbian doesn’t show it very often but she has checked out a couple of you without your knowledge.” She told me which that also caught us off by surprise.

“She what? If she checked us out that means we were worth it to look at then huh?” Yuri somewhat blushed at that. “Yeah...unexpected from her but now she’s with Iori as well heh, this welcome home present has to be extremely amazing if it’s a girl like that.” I said which Yuri interjected. “Who would know what she likes she rarely interacts with anyone else but her team.” Iori looked at us which a question flashed into KIng’s mind. “How close to 2nd base have you gotten with her?” In a blunt tone rather, Iori flustered like crazy “w-we didn’t...get there...nor kissing either..” She said quietly. “I guess that is what’s half expected of her. Why not surprise her with a kiss, she’ll be more happy if she came home to something like that.” Yuri thought out loud which i agreed as i thought it wasnt that bad of an idea.

“Yeah, but we gonna come along with you because thing is we are more curious about her than anything now.” King added but I slap her arm. “No King we can’t do that it wouldn’t be right if we did she’s still closet about herself no need to fester with her wound or she might shut out Iori.” I warned realizing I was right she nodded. “Well, it might be a stupid question but have you kissed a girl before?” Yuri walks her in so the door could be closed then we started walking over to my room. “I have yea..” She said nodding a bit robot-like which concerned me a bit but I shrug.”alright you know what to do but you sure need help?” i asked her but she nodded. “This IS Leona here it will not be easy at all” she quickly reminds us who we were talking about. “Maybe we can like be like Leona and see how you would succeed?” Yuri spoke up we both looked at her like if she was crazy but King agreed with her. “You know i think you are right Yuri i mean she might need the practice with her.”

“Doesn’t that mean that she’d have to kiss one of us? “ i point out but they both nodded “If its to help i see why not and it’s like really almost very rare she would ask for help from us.” King also points out then shrugged. “Look I’ll go first since the closest one to act like her is me.” King walked up to iori, she was somewhat blushing out of embarrasement, before king composes her back to her who Leona was which.would be intense, silent, and serious. “I’m finally home....hey iori.” she lowered her voice to keep in tone with hers”U-um...hey Leona...um how was work?” She said nervously while blushing on a bit. ‘God damn she is so cute...i wanna ask Leona can we make a deal cause i really can’t stop wanting her though...oh my god.” I said in my mind while I see her kinda bailing. “Oh no...she lost confidence when King went in close.”Yuri inform me. “Mmm...poor thing.”I walk over. “I-I can’t do it...I’m scared she might push me away..” she said under her breathe but I can clearly hear it. “Maybe, we should try it again but keep your goal in mind you want her happy do not do anything out of orbit nor too extreme ok? Just be yourself, she’s dating you because she is in love with you she isn’t the type that shows her interest or what she likes but what i can tell; when she finally comes out her shell she will be honest and will stick by with what she feels and stay genuine about it because she wants a unfeigned love nothing more all you have to do is do it from your heart and you shall be good.” I said to her gently which she seem to take in what I said. “Alright...i....I’ll practice again.”she sounded a bit more confident which I never thought I’d see this of Iori at all made me wondered why she acted the way she always do.

“Ok, Yuri you try it.”She jumped up then got up wearing a blue wig and some military outfit on. “Ready!” She came out while I facepalm giggling at her. “You’re really into this aren’t you?” I told her and she turnt serious really fast. “Let’s see what happens.”

*after about 4 hours and now Leona’s POV*

I’m finally on my way home from a grueling day of work, I was so exhausted I had no other splice of energy while driving back. “I hope Iori is ok....it’s been 6 days since I left..”I said before making it to the apartments and parked the car and locked it securely before running up the stairs which seemed like forever before running into her door and she opened, “hi there babe....did you miss me?” I asked her which she nodded frantically as she hugged me close. “I-I was sad you had to go but I was afraid that you might never come back.” She said sweetly and softly. ‘I miss you too....oh I always wanted this a girl to come home to...’ I said both out loud in the first part and the second I kept in my mind.

“I also wanted to give you a welcome home present as well.” She said to me which I was somewhat surprised and blushed at the same time wondering what will it be. “Y-You didn’t have to get me anything at all..It would’ve been fine if....whoa...” i saw what looked like a ring it wasn’t an engagement or wedding ring it was a ring you’d wear normally. “Whoa...” She also grabbed another one so I looked at them both one of them was an alternate between the pink Rose Quartz and the Pigeon’s Blood Ruby which the middle piece somewhat swirled with the both of them at the center

“W-Why choose these colors....especially pink of all things.” I said in small complaint but she explained why. “It’s because the rose quartz is the stone of universal love, self-worth, in yourself as well. As for the Ruby it is the most powerful gem in this whole universe as it is a symbol for love and friendship as well as validity and royalty. This also promotes the users health and love in the more...sexual sense as well as it helps with circulation and self-esteem.”she blushed a hellish red while i also blush that sane color for i didn’t know that these gems means that much and held such powerful meaning. I was blown away but i was way too happy i just hugged her super tight and kissed her not even caring anymore about restraint.

She was in a shocked state but slowly she kissed me back. “i-iori...this is the best gift i had ever received...one with so much value and how you chose these gems carefully knowing what meant what...I’m so happy i love you....i dont think nothing else can make me hate or dislike you...i understand that you are a person with a bigger heart than everyone believes.” I blush still saying these words coming straight from my heart. Was it scary to me? Yes but that didn’t stop me from saying what i felt and sure enough another kiss planted on my lips which i happily returned.

For the first time, i felt this again but it wasn’t confused, it wasn’t in question with my actions i knew exactly who i fell for and who i wanted to be mine from now till i die. That is what I want, to be with iori with our little family which i wouldn’t mind to help father at all.

“Babe...what should we do next?” SHe asked me and with that in mind i was thinking that. ‘Maybe we can do it...maybe we can try at least...’ i thought as i smile to her before i take her han. “I think we should step it up...a bit.” I told her and she automatically knew what I meant and nodded. “I-if you think we should then we will.” Walks us both to the couch and sits there, remembering my own secret as i look at her hoping everything so far she doesn’t push me away. “I have a small secret...well a rather huge secret but i have one nonetheless.” I told her which she looked at me with child like curiosity and almost innocence. “What is it?” She asked while i take a smal breath and nodded before i unzip my pants and let her use her hands. “I am a futanari babe.” I said to her as she fell silent, unsure of what to say when she felt it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Vaginal fingering, first time sex, loss of virginity, hand job, gentle biting, vaginal sex, couch sex, consensual sex,exploring of the body, light s/m play, slight stomach bulge, condom bursting, imprégnation, and blow job

Leona’s POV* 

“Y-Yeah I have one..” i blush as she looked at me then at it which was threatening to make itself known. “W-wow that’s big....bigger than mine (before switch)...” she said looking at it while it still in her hand, slowly embarking the situation she stroked it still. “A-Aah~ that feels amazing~” I moan some never knew it would feel that good. “Mmm~ yea I know and it gets much better as well.” She stroke me faster while blushing an obvious red I shrugged and explored her body with my gloved hand even with it on i felt how soft her skin was, her body was sensitive in certain places whenever i tough those places she squeezes my cock giving me a small little gasps of air. ‘Someone is sensitive in some places~’ i kept on exploring till i felt up her breasts which i never really paid much attention to but i see it and there it was bigger than my eyes can take. 

“L-Leona~!” She moaned my name as i was softly rubbing on them with my hands then I squeeze them feeling its firmness along with its bounciness while she stroked me much faster and had a hand on mine causing me to moan uncontrollably; twitching as if it had a heartbeat of its own. My hand instinctively went down below and slid its way in her pants then i press her down with my hand showing my clear dominance over her. “Ahh~ keep moving your hand like that~” I moan to her as i felt how wet she was on my fingers as I rub up on her pussy with my longer, slender fingers I was able to cover certain areas which made her squirm and twist her face in delight alone. 

“mmm~please Leona keep going please~” She begged a little bit so I kind of decided to smirk and say. “Mm~ beg much better than that.” I whisper in her ear which i wasn’t sure if that was a good thing to say but almost like 3 minutes of saying that and plunging my fingers in her wet, warm cavern I knew that meant she really wanted me in and couldn’t wait anymore. “P-Please put it in me~ I wanna feel you stretch me out till you bottom out inside me~! I want your cum so deep inside me~!” Begged like if her life depended on it. “Alright~ you asked nicely and been a great girl to me, I’ll reward you.” I smile as I look on the drawer seeing condom packets and decided to put it on so i do not get her pregnant, yet. 

“Alright~!” I said as i stroke myself feeling i was at my full length, sliding down her pants and soaked up panties, went into her without another word more. Now, i never felt anyway like this; the feeling of her around my shaft tightly squeezing me to hold me in place while she moaned so loud she can’t stop while that tight and warm ness around me was so amazing i was only in 3” but started to move myself deeper wondered how would she feel with my full cock inside. “Ahhh~! Put it in more~” She moved on my cock, wiggling on me till i get in deeper and tore through something that caused her to bleed from there which she made a blood-curdling scream of joy not in pain which i wondered if that was the hymen. 

“I-Iori?’ I stopped moving which i heard her whine when i did as i as checking up on her. “D-Don’t stop~!! Thrust hard as you can thrust~!” She told me and i went back to thrusting in her but not hard as her really amazing tightness of her pussy prevented me from doing so for a little while till I felt my rhythm in my thrust. “A-Aaah~ please go harder~ Use everything please~” She moaned to me and with an grunt of pleasure of my own i pick up the pace quickly going harder and faster. 

I moaned in the most pleasure i ever had while i was thrusting myself into iori, I smiled as soon as i got closer and licked up her neck causing her to shudder on me. “N-Nnnh~ oh fuck yes~” moaned as she was loving it while i take the opportunity to gently bite on her neck which seemed to have made her tighter around me which made myself throbbing wanting to release all i had pent up. “Go on~ cum please I’m close to reach my limit mistress~” She said what may have been second nature but the idea of being called mistress was about as exciting as everything that has happened so i played the part and did a cute, little knowing smirk. “Ahh~ beg for her seed love~” Smiled as i said quietly but loud enough for her to hear i knew some of these terms cause i came across a couple stories Whip suggested me. 

“Please mistress, make me yours by filling me with your hot spunk~ I’ve been wanting and waiting for so long~ i wanna feel you cover each inch of me inside~!!” She begged as her life depended on it and i finally release what i had be holding back for a long time and came all inside her while i didn’t think it would be a lot but she came along with me but soon my cum filled the condom quick and like that bursted in her and filled her pussy tunnel and womb and expanded on her stomach just a bit. “U-Uh....oops i think the condom broke.” She said which i was blushing in both shock and awe on what the hell i did. “I-Iori i...I’m sorry you sure you want me to do this again?” I saw her inflated stomach as she nodded. 

“You’re hard still mistress you just need one more round is all.” She smiled like she isn’t worried about the possible chance of pregnancy which i was worried as all hell. “It’ll be ok i dont mind if i have your kids....i kinda..always wanted this.” She said sweetly and calm while panting a bit herself. “I-I...” I had no other words to say but pulled out. “Come here~ hehe I’ll fix that for you.” I look at my hardened cock with its own semen and her cum dripping from off it as i walk over and leaned over the couch as she stroked it a bit. “T-That feels so much better~” I said moaning at her hands slick with fluid and so warm as well the pleasure that was still there was all the more to make me shudder with delight but she knew that she wasn’t entirely done with me just yet. 

“Not yet~” I heard her say before she licks the head of my cock with her wet,slim tongue tasting my cum for the first time tonight seeming to enjoy how i tasted she continued lapping away at it like an eager little pup. “ngh~ I-I AHHh~~!” I had nothing smart to say or any sort of comment except my moans increasing and gasp quickening feeling myself twitch once again. “P-Put it in already~” I couldn’t take it no more wanting to feel the inside of her mouth; deciding in doing so i push in the tip and some inches into her pretty little face. “O-oooh~ yea~” I enjoyed what i was doing to her while i heard nothing but muffled moans to keep me on the edge of my pleasure causing me to move my hips much faster in her mouth and throat; amount of it all was sending me well over the edge and gotten closer to another explosive climax while i see her cum once again then leans over her cumming and licks up her cum loving how tasty she was. “I’ll return to favor now.” I said figuring out maybe that i can also please her since she’s been pleasing me so I thought maybe to return her kindness with my own tongue running down the now cum coated lips while i do taste my own cum and hers i can taste how delicious her pussy truly is. Happily accepts she moaned not hiding her pleasure-filled moans from me as i quickly lap up her pretty pussy then I slowly slid my tongue in the sensitive; fucked hole as like my cock was twitching around me with its warm, much slicker around it, so i started licking my way in her and on her walls. I look at her to see how am i doing which i can see that she was more than satisfied as her own sexual fire was sizzling through her body, hitting every corner before it irrupted when she was getting near her own climax. “P-Please~don’t stop I’m so close please taste me~” She begged with a hunger of desperation coming from her voice of wanting to cum onto my tongue but i was already going to town in her feeling those walls constrict around me and liquid burst onto my tongue and face while i drink up her delicious love juices. “Mmm~ I think that was really amazing...we ought to do this..more.” I pant laying back on the couch as the pleasure was taking me over as i closed my eyes fatigue also forces me to sleep half naked, cum stained and all but it didn’t seem to matter cause iori was also asleep soon after this but we both managed to cuddled closely while we both pull a last minute ‘i love you’ before sleeping ourselves through the night in each other’s arm *In the morning Iori’s POV* While Leona was asleep i was curious onto if i was pregnant due to how much she put into me. I went out to a local pharmacy to get me several pregnancy testing devices to ensure my results aren’t false in anyway at all. “This should determine it.” I said somewhat hoping it would happened but also scared of my curse i have...will i live to see my children? Will I even have any happy family moments with Leona? Will her pro-chinois blood negate my curse? So many thing concerning me to no end. ‘Will, our love overcome this?” I said to myself to which i was hoping that it was the case or i wouldn’t be able to handle it not anymore I headed home to see Leona up and about, cooking some food which was a warm and inviting sight to see for me.”Morning hun.” I said to her while she waves not answering her usual charm. I marvel at it and headed off to the bathroom to figure out whatever it may be.... *End of Chapter 5*


	6. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween themed where all the characters so far come for a huge party full of what.....Well...ghoulish fun awaits

<p>*Leona’s POV*</p>

<p>It was Halloween season, cold and dry winds howls through the streets and buildings where inside was warm and cozy; it wasn’t an issue for me being how I live but i preferred the warmth now than cold weathers thanks to being here for to long. As I was basking in the lone warmth in the nice midday sun arrive through the shades finally, I heard the phone ring; reluctant on how warm I was and comforting I crawled over to it and greets with, “Hm? Who is this?” I was answering the house phone while iori was taking a shower which by the high pitch ness of the voice i was regretting to answer it. “Ahh, she wasn’t lying at all when she said you were together. Heya Ice Queen.” She said almost too cheerfully in my opinion. “What do you want? Last i checked we weren’t on very good terms.” I said not liking her that much but she only sighed. “Look, i want us to be friends ok? Not enemies I rather us hangout more.” She said before i heard the phone being switched over to Yuri who was energetic something I expected out of her. “Hi Leona-Sama! Since Mai can’t seem to ask anyone anything we were wondering if you’d like to hangout with us with iori? I mean we are having a party since it’s Halloween and all.” She sounded happy and hopeful which I was somewhat curious on how she’d look wearing my stuff.</p>

<p>“Anyone else there aside us two?” I asked which she replies with a yes. “Kyo and Yuki are coming over to but that’s it. I chuckle as i shrug. “Alright, I’ll tell her then we will be there in roughly an hour or three depending on traffic.” I hung up as she said multiple thank yous. “Hey Iori! We got somewhere to go to later! And do you have a costume to wear?’ I asked her which she took a long time to answer that. “That’s a no then well we gonna switch costumes then or we can wear matching clothes.” I suggested which she peeked out the door, she smiled softy. “Ah, that would be nice but I’m thinking we should go costume shopping in my closet which I’m sure i brought a couple things for Halloween </p>

<p>and all.” She sounded happy and hopeful which I was somewhat curious on how she’d look wearing my stuff.</p>

<p>“Anyone else there aside us two?” I asked which she replies with a yes. “Kyo and Yuki are coming over to but that’s it. I chuckle as i shrug. “Alright, I’ll tell her then we will be there in roughly an hour or three depending on traffic.” I hung up as she said multiple thank yous. “Hey Iori! We got somewhere to go to later! And do you have a costume to wear?’ I asked her which she took a long time to answer that. “That’s a no then well we gonna switch costumes then or we can wear matching clothes.” I suggested which she peeked out the door, with soft smile of her own. “Look in the closet and you might find some costumes in there. I have a couple of them in there.” She told me which i quickly trek myself over to the closet and proceeded to look in it, finding some costumes of a couple things. “You’re prepared for anything aren’t you?” I told her which i heard her chuckle a bit.”Well, i do have fun sometimes you know.” She said while wrapped in a towel, steam rising from off her body and still damp from the recent rinse. “I’m glad you are I’ll keep it in mind.” I said before looking at a red beret “What? I acquired a couple things online when you were out at work.” Said in defense which I looked up at her wondered what in the world was she thinking of but sure enough i see my costume in there.”Well, you’re a bigger fan than i ever imagined.” I picked it up then i look at her.</p>

<p>“I know our costume choices for tonight’s party.” I told her, she gave a look of surprise of me actually going anywhere which i gave a very rational answer. “I want to do something fun this Halloween and since she called us up for a party might as well as use this for an opportunity to go out and have a blast, if you will.” She nodded at me, understands why I was going with this but then she had a small smirk. “You are a very noetic person, babe.” She said sweetly not a hint of sarcasm in it.</p>

<p>“Glad you think so, now put on that uniform over there i’ll decide on who i will be.” I grabbed a couple of them, kissed her on the cheek. “Happy Halloween baby.” Walked on to the guest bedroom and locked it. “I can’t take one little peek?” Said teasingly. “Is worth the risk of you getting kicked on accident?” I warned which she shrugged while putting on the uniform. “It depends on how hard we are talking.” She replied, smirked knowing the answer to say. “So hard you won’t be sitting for weeks.” I quickly shoot back at her which that got her quiet and hesitant to say anything smart. ‘I win this round haha!’ I mentally said to myself while I made my decision and puts it on</p>

<p>*around 2 hours of struggling later*</p>

<p>“Finally....her style is so much harder to copy than I thought.” I grumble with complaints i could think of but my only real challenge was my hair since it’s nowhere near as short as I desired to be at the moment, so i decided to improvise with using my scrunchie to make my hair shorter then covered the one side of my face the best i could then while i do that i put on some temporary dye to make it red for at least a good 24-48 hours before having to wash it out. “Alright, this will work out fine.” I said finally coming out the room with my clothing going in the washing machine on my way out to the living room where i met Iori in my clothing, actually they are hers technically but my style of clothing. “H_how do i look?” She asked me as she had her hair in a spiky ponytail like mine and dyed it blue then to give it authenticity to my look she darken her skin with some body make-up “I think you’re seriously the most beautiful me I’ve seen.” I blush weird saying it but I was looking at myself in my eyes but she was the most surprised of all. “Wow....that’s sexy...” She breathed some before shaking her head to come back into reality. “Y-You look sexy as hell...” She compliments which i smile a bit. “Well, i thought it over and decided to go with it and shock everyone there.” Smiled as I walk to the door grabbing my keys. “Now let’s have us a happy Halloween.”

*Meanwhile with Kyo and Yuki, Yuki’s POV* (For the Funnies)

“Come on Kyo! It should not take that long girl...” I said for the thousandth time, literally speaking as she replies again. “I’m coming, I’m coming i just have to get used to this....it’s not something I’m used to.” She said nervously which i was somewhat getting a bit impatien. “What are you dressed as that’s so hard?” I asked her before walking into the room while i had on what looks like little red riding hood just a couple tweaks on the design as the skirt was shorter up to the top of my knees which was more like a short skirt which was black instead of the normal red like theme, a loosely fitting corset that was silver, red and black with the vest red as well as the hood, along with the basket which was a normal basket filled with nothing but foam and cotton in the 

basket and boots that were red and black outlined and black laced with some grip on the soles to have great traction. “wha...oh you look stuck...sexy no doubt but stuck...” i said walking up to her who seem to be stuck in her own costume which was the wolf of the famed fairy tail which everything was perfect except the tail which was the most difficult if its the first time you doing it

But with honest effort I managed to get it on her, now all set we were ready to go with a final kiss on her cheek and off we went as she knew the the direction, following behind her as she was the more blushing wreck than i thought. She is wearing a ripped black T-shirt that’s tight against her chest, while her hair was in a wild, uncombed style with cute wolf ears that moves on her will, black pants which were tight to see her thighs some and her lovely legs to finally top it all off aside her black sneakers was she tail which was swishing a bit out the hole of her pants while she walks.

‘This might be a great Halloween after all.’ I smile as i wrap my arms around her waist which she jump a bit only causes me to giggle. “Calm down love it’s just us two not gonn try to scare you, yet..” I put a lot of emphasis on the yet before she blushed looking at me as i had a smile that was sweet as sugar. “O-Ok.” She nodded as we walk down the street which various people were chattering and talking about their Halloween plans while wearing their own costumes and such.

“Looks like it’s a festive year huh?” She said and i nodded noticing. “Halloween is one of the most fun times this whole year. Let’s get our spook on.” She reply with energy as we reached Mai’s place which was a temple of some kind but it looks like there is more people here than we ever thought would show up. “Mai!” Kyo calls out to her which she was wearing a witch costume though the chest part didn’t hide much of her chest or curves as it was black and raven colored which this is a first time i really met Mai so i was in so much shock about all of her.

“Hello there, I-I’m Yuki and it’s nice to meet you..um..officially.” I was now a bit nervous which she gave an award-winning smile and a small little wink. “It’s nice to meet you officially as well and...wait k-kyo-kun??” She said surprised as she blushed. “Y-yeah it’s me.” She blushed as much as i was when she winks at me. “Wow..

this must be some serious trend if this happens...amazing nonetheless you look beautiful, Well you both do.” She said in complimenting us, steps aside to show us what’s our festivities were which were a lot to last through te night and seemed with help from some unnamed kunoichi which she explained were students of the dojo with small vendors filled with many games, grills, foods, prizes and attractions which marveled at it we headed off the games first.

*Leona’s POV*

After literally cursing out a group of teenagers who tried their best to trash up iori as the moment raise de figured it was a great idea to prank and scare the shit out of us for our money but i made them realize that it wasn’t smart to try it with us and to go home before they get seriously hurt. “Ugh...kids...” I sigh in annoyance as she smiled sweetly. “Hey, they still have a while before they know what real world is like i say let it go.” She said which literally stunned me because the last thing I’d expect her say though her old habits do get to her sometimes makes me wonder exactly if she meant what she said to me.

“Looks like the party is slightly bigger than i expected.” She points to the dojo which i was confused on what was these little stands for. “What..are these?’I asked her being how this is the first time i ever been to one of these events in my whole life. “Y-You never been to a vendor before?” She looks at me which I 

blush like mad crazy trying to hide it. “N-No i just was making sure you knew is all...i knew what it was.” I lied a very bad lie which she went along with it. “Alright, you show the way to where i can get some yakisoba noddles?” She suggested but also challenged me as well. “U-Um...give me a second before we do anything let’s go off and find a place to meet up.” I said switching the subject a bit then goes back to it.

“I’ll look for it while you go have fun ok?” I said while I kiss her softly while she returned the kiss back very eager, passionate with some hunger but pulled off before we gotten too carried away with ourselves. “I’ll be safe long as you are ok on you are own.” she told me before i walk away. “Lovée you.” I smile at her then walks away while she goes the other way to our own little adventures

 

*end of chapter 6*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never planned it out this way but there will be about 3-4 parts to this here so there is another chapter being made as of right now so please ba=ear with me as long as you can


	7. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of 4 of this little special and i will be moving soon so i might not be able to update for awhile

<p>*King’s POV*</p>

 

<p>Smiled as I got this party underway while I see a couple visitors and all I was confused by Yuri’s choice in costumes as she had on a purple wig which seem to match her hair size almost perfectly, a suit on that is really classy yet have damage to them as well as a couple patches of grey and silver around her skin, but she explained that it was from a game she played awhile back and she really gotten into the story which requested me to be the chicken of the game which I still didn’t understand it. I did like how I look being I refused to put on the chicken head she improvised as gave me a blonde wig that’s was long but put into a medium-high ponytail with hair covering my right eye with dark blue with no pupils, as well as so I had on a yellow hoody and a fake stitched up scar that almost seemed authentic. </p>

 

<p>“I seriously wonder who would know this...” I said loving the style of it before heading towards her which she put on the finishing touches which would be the bunny ears and she smiled. “Hehe, anyone who plays computer games.” With some lively steps about her she was more than excited for what’s to come which I wasn’t really caring about the game early but I was more anxious to see what I can win this year, so after a good couple of minutes we played games and so far I gotten only a couple little prizes for the both of them that I know they would enjoy but I was somewhat discouraged being I heard about 3 of them already has the big prize taken by a girl in red hair. </p>

 

<p>“You think Iori is here then?” Yuri asked me which probably seem to make sense since I know she’s the type to possess such skill for someone like Leona which would be pretty hard to impress. Speaking of it, I saw her out the corner of my eye and so did Yuri with a small little smirk ad giggle she pushes me over to her. “Hey King.” She replies which I only look up slightly at her because of the slight height difference. “How is it going? Was Leona satisfied with the kiss?’ I asked which she looked a bit confused before asking. “I never asked you? Did I?” I look at her, wasn’t understanding the confusion. “You know when you came to us and asked how to hel-“Yuri elbows me a bit, her mouthing says. ‘I think that’s Leona.’ Which I took a closer look and sure enough it was. “a-Ahh crap! Well...I guess she knows now....’ I mumble under my breath before looking at me. </p>

 

<p>“What are you talking about?” She asked again this time more curious then just simple conversation to past the time, surprising with that Yuri pretty much says. “Iori was asking how to surprise you when you got back from your job and all. It was a bit...very difficult since we didn’t know what you liked to be honest.” She said which Leona nodded. “So, you guys suggested kissing. Heh, I liked how you helped her out the best you could though.” With a small smile on her features and the face she looks like iori now I was so shocked it worked for her.</p>

 

<p>“Man...Is it ok if I say you look really hot like that?” Yuri said what we were both thinking which I was way too late to catch her. “Y-You think so?” She stammered with a cute blush written all over face, which I didn’t know if it was to act out Iori-Chan or that was a real reaction but nonetheless adorable sight to see. “More than think so...” I said slyly but she caught it. “Thank you very me much h-heh um...yeah can you help me out?” She looked at us two with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. “What’s up?” I asked hoping it wasn’t something entirely impossible. </p>

 

<p>“Where is the Yakisoba noodles sold? I was supposed to get them for her but I literally got lost being my first time here so...I...need help...” She was muttering the last part. “What she say?” Yuri asked didn’t hear it but I held on to Leona’s hand. “She wants to find the way to the yakisoba noodles so why not show her the way huh?’ I smile at her then Yuri was on board soon enough. “Oh! It’s your first time?!” She nodded again. “Let’s go and if we do run into Iori drag her around with us! Like a double date!” </p>

 

<p>she said excitedly while wrapping her arms around mine. “Well. That’s not a bad idea.” She said to me as we see the Leona look alike “Wow...she really did go all out but I really act like that to you all.” She points out that iori was walking a bit rigid yet poise seeming to be aware of her surroundings. “It’s captivating...” I said nearly in shock “Agreed...” We both smile at each other. “I have a much better idea. Why don’t we try something?” I said then I say “Leona! Over here! “Calling her over to us which she turns her head to us. </p>

 

<p>“Wow...she’s really good at this.” I said raking my hairpiece out my eye and literally not even that long she was in front of me. “Whoa...” She looked at us three with that icy stare the trademark that made her so well known. ‘Holy crap...talk about an exact replica....’ I said which I saw the look on Iori’s (Leona’s) face which was shock at how she is and somewhat aware of it that it surprised how well she did it. “Maybe you can hang out with us? Or are you on a mission of some sort?” I asked which she only shook her head. “I was invited by Mai, thought it would be nice to go somewhere for a change. If it’s to take a break and it was somewhat orders from Heidern.” She told us which that sounds completely believable if it was her. </p>

 

<p>“Well, if you have nothing better to do then we will split up I’m sure you wanna get some food or maybe play a game or two.” Yuri pipes up which the only one who wasn’t talking was our iori here. </p>

 

<p>“Hm, I guess sure.” Shrugged slightly before walking the other way towards the food vendor area. “Wow...she’s really good...” Leona finally spoke up which she was really shocked by that performance. “She even got the walk right and speech...she’s talented.” I said acknowledging her crazy skills and Yuri clapped. “I’m coming Leona-sama!! Wait for me!”</p>

 

<p>“so...if I’m iori what would I do?’ She looks at me. “Go in some other direction if we talking about iori before transformation which I’m assuming what you are going with in her classic costume.” I said and nodded at that. “Well...wasn’t this supposed to be the double date thing though? “She asked which I take her hand. “Yeah this is, come on.” I drag her away from where we were which was opposite of where we were going. </p>

 

<p>*Leona’s (Real Leona) POV*</p>

 

<p>We been walking around and trying out different things like vendors, games and such which my favorite was the speedball which I won literally the most ever scored so far, the even was magnificent as it was getting before we headed to another game King leads be down what seems to be a little area for those who might want a break from all of this. “H-Hey aren’t we suppose to me up with then by now?” I said which she made a gentle smile at me “With Yuri she’ll drag her around in the meantime, I have something to ask.” She said which I turned to her to see what she wanted and sure enough it was something I didn’t expect was her slipping a hand into my shirt which resulted in a slight gasp seeing no one was out here now and all in the areas of activities.</p>

 

<p> </p>

 

<p>“Why don’t we enjoy each other’s company?” She ran her hand on my body but my instincts told me to stop her which I went ahead to do. “Look Leona, I wanna have fun with you ok? I never will get this chance and all...I always wanted you but you’re so distant please...let’s just do it once night? I promise this will be the only time I’ll ask.” She said slightly begging me. </p>

 

<p>“B-But I would be cheating on iori...” I start to say but she shook her head. <br />

“Not if you both are doing it, it might seem wrong but have you ever wondered what we would feel? How we would sound if you did certain actions and some things?” She fire off a series of questions which at rare moments I had thought about it but shoo it off because of my mental training. “You have that chance right now...to feel if you desire it...please I really need you...” She sounded more desperate while groping me a little. “O-Ok...fine...” I pin her on the table. </p>

 

<p>“I’m on top then...” I slip off her pants just a little to feel that she was also a futanari. “I see...not as big as mine but it’s in want of attention...don’t Yuri and Mai take care of you?” I asked her but she shook her head. “I’m the one on the bottom~” she admits while I start to rub on it a little. “Or you were waiting for me?” I ask getting a bit more courage with only a muttered silence to a little whines coming from out of her as I fiddle with the head of it before I stroke her. “L-Leona~” She Moran’s my name softly while curiosity on my mind I started to kiss along her neck, experimenting spots giving different reactions which were very adorable for a woman so dominant on the battlefield</p>

 

<p>“Y-You tease me a lot~” she said softly to me which I look up to meet her eyes with mine. “You have cuter reactions than I thought~ do you have a thing for stronger women?” I asked her which I can tell she was blush with her rise in body heat thinking I went on for too long I stroke her good and fast while I decided to kiss down her collarbone and left several Knicks while gripping her shaft while putting more force onto it. “I-I do~! I really do yes~!” She said in pure delight which I was loving how she was submissive to me. “Maybe you can be my first, nah I’ll wait for that.” Finally reaching down her breasts and sucked on her breasts in random places which again giving off a gratifying moan before her cock started to pre. “You are so good~ can you maybe finger me?” she asked in a somewhat begged tone before I venture any further I checked to see if anyone was watching. </p>

 

<p>Of course, luckily no one is around so to add more fuel for her; I used my other hand to reach under her cock and runs my fingers against her pussy which was soaked, she only shuddered when her warmness met my fingers continued to tease till they burrowed a way in. “Ahh~! S-So good~” She moaned louder this time while I stroked her faster while slipping two fingers in and out of her wet, tightness which I would love to enjoy but I didn’t want to push it any further unless I see the absolute need to go so far. I then pumped my fingers deeper each time I went down on her cock in my hand at about the same rate with much commitment. “Stop holding back, cum for me. I know you want to have a taste of me too.” I somewhat ordered which I’m still getting used to such a role but it was so natural to me. </p>

 

<p>“Y-Yes~! Ahh~!!!” As I thought she let go finally after messing with her then heightening her pleasure; she released everything she had. “AHHH~!!!” Her cock throbbed considerably hard and her pussy convulsed around my fingers and in hand releasing a lot of really warm cum. “You really do have a thing for strong women huh? You don’t mind me being a tad rough?” I asked her to somewhat tease her as she wondered what is it I will make her do but nodded, I chuckle at the gesture. </p>

 

<p>“Alright, I hope you can handle my size.” I said in a mix of normal and meekness. “So you’re a Futa as well~ interesting~” she said with a smile, one I was only able to see through the dimness. “Well, let’s marvel this moment before someone ruins it.” I smile as I dangle my hardening tent that was growing in my pants; with a push of my hand urging her to pull it out to have her take a look at it herself she unzips my pants, falling out it’s captor she was merely shocked of how big I was. “Can I fit that~?” Asked with a lustful tone before licking the head of it; which when she did that I moan softly while her tongue exploring what she can access before wrapping her lips around the tip and some inches of it. “Oh~ I think you might just answer your own question~” I said with a gentle moan while I held on her hair with a strong grip which caused her to moa more. ‘She’s really into stronger women it seems huh?’ I thought to myself. “Oooh~!! I’m gonna cum~!” I moan aloud as she started to bob her head faster and harder on it till, I soon to reach my climax. “AHHH~!” I moan cumming down her throat as she drunk every last bit of what I had shot out. “Oohh~! Fuck~!” She said a couple minutes after we both cool down which made me think how Iori was faring with Yuri. ‘Just…hope she doesn’t freak out…’ I thought realizing my actions and the event that aspired to this very moment.

 

 **Meanwhile** “Hey Iori I think we gotten ourselves lost huh?” She said which she nods and sighed. “Yuri you were playing all of those games no way we knew where to go.” She complains. “Awww but it was so much fuuunn but hey how about we play one more?! I guarantee you’ll enjoy it” She made a slight smirk (till next time)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I got this one finished sorry for the long wait I had to move and everything but now i'm back and ready to update as much as I can thank you all who reads this and many other stories I have written thus far


	8. Yuri's Gameplay

*Iori’s POV*   
I groaned at this as she begged to play another game which I feel it was fine because at this point that being lost was the least of my worries. “A-Alright…fine.” I said in a soft tone which she smiled at me and practically dragged me along to a back street which was probably behind the venues. “What the…hey what are you..” She smiled at me to say. “It’s a secret game where it’s not really known in the main area and only some people knows about this place which includes me now don’t be such a stick in the mud.” SH e explained pretty rushed but commanding enough to shut down any complaint I was going to make. I was a little while before I realized that we were now in a completely new area which she took it upon herself to pin me to the wall which I surprised not surprised about it. “H-Hey why’d you do...Mmf!” I didn’t finish my sentence as I was met with her lips onto mine in a very sloppy way since our heights were very different before shoving her back. “W-What the hell?! Why’d you do that?” I said not liking this before she said. “I’m not like that guy who hurt you, I’m much gentler and I like this approach to get people off guard…Iori I want to feel what it is like in you because I might not get this chance again.” She said while I shook my head. “B-But I’ll be cheating on her..i-I don’t..” I was beginning to say but she smiled. “She’ll be ok with it, trust me I’m sure she wouldn’t mind us doing this and plus King is probably already riding her by now….she’s into the stronger types of women so Leona just so happens to fit that bill as for me I love all kinds really.” Yuri said with a smile then I somewhat slump down. “Isn’t sex like….meant to be special?” I said which she nodded. “Depends on who is special and how will the partner make is special for you. With me it’ll be special in a sense for me but for you it’ll be more fun and excitement…please Iori? It’ll be fine I promise I’ll go gentle..” She said once more which I then asked. “Do you…Do you have one of those like Leona?” I asked soft with a blush as she nodded quickly. “Not as big though but…it’ll do.” She said rather embarrassed of her size as I see it was probably a good 7” and thick enough to fit in me as I sighed seeing she was about insecure as me and to come out so boldly. “A-Alright…do what you must then..” I turned around waiting for her as she was behind me already.

 

“Thank you…I promise you will not regret this.” She said rather is a slight happier tone which puts me at ease and after some rearranging of positions, laying on her back and me on top of her. She succeeded in getting into me pretty deep which caused a moan out of me. “A-Ahh~ wow you’re a tight one~” she said which I nodded in return as she was thicker than I had thought which once she gets inside all the way I felt her balls slap against my ass a bit. “Y-Yuri~” I moaned out her name not having pleasure this amazing to hit all of my nerves like fire. “G-Go harder~” I moan for her to go faster now and goes as fast as I asked her to, she was making her own cute moans but her face wasn’t as easy to make out in the semi darkness but the somewhat blindness was enough to make me keep on guessing and such.

I pant soft as I was getting into a nice rhythm with her speed which she did lack the power Leona brought but it was nice enough all the same, riding on her shaft that I was hugging around with my pussy very tightly. “mmmn~” was all that mostly heard during our exchange that’s when I felt her throb inside of me which caused her to jerk some and clawed my back a little bit. “oh shi~ahh~” I moaned more, as that made her smile at that and rammed hard as she could inside which I gasp. “Ooohhh ah~! Ah~!” I was moaning aloud as my rhythm was off and was nothing but sloppy sounds of wet slapping of skin as she was still pounding inside of me. “I so close~!!! I ahh damn oh go-~” before she could finish her sentence and before I could even pull her out she gripped on my hips and hissed cumming inside of me a great amount. “AHH~!” I felt her white, hot ropes of semen flooding my pussy gates like the hoover dam broke inside. “ngh~…ooh~” I was panting laying on her for a minute while she was recovering from the massive cum-Splosion she just had while I was on the verge of cumming, my pussyresponds in throbbing and convulsing to let out what I had to release. “G-go ahead~ do it already…” She said leaning up and biting my neck which that alone was enough to send me over the edge as her bite was pretty much sending pain in my body and that turned more fuel for me. “nnhh~ that was so good~ ohh~I want some more…” she said which at this point I was too lazy to try and fight back so I just groaned. “Do it if you must then….” I said to her which she nodded pulling out of my pussy and traveled right in my ass. “AIII~Mmmmph~” I was screaming in a bit of pain once she did that but kissed me to muffle my scream. “it’s alright~ don’t worry it’ll feel much better soon~” she whispered softly to me which calmed me down some whileher rod was burning into my backside from that foreign object where something doesn’t normally go in and lucky to have enough cum to be used as natural lube.

 

“there you go…just let it build up>” she said as soon I felt what she was talking about after a couple of minutes when the pleasure was amplified way more than in my pussy. “Go ahead~ fuck me~” I said with those words out my mouth. “Whoa~you sure you want that~?” She tried to tease but I didn’t want to waste any more time with that and rode her myself and was pretty much slamming myself down into her lap which caused her to gasp and moan each time I came down with all my weight on her smaller frame. “W-Wow you weren’t kiddi~ing” she said in between moans reaching up to mess with my breasts as I instead leaned down for much easier access which she smiled smashing her face in my breasts and with that was sucking on one of them and groping the other with a tight grip around the breasts, she seeing how I was changed to shy to a confident, dick rider in a few minutes though it was a far more reason than that and she knows it just not sure if I do. “Mmm~I wonder how much can you take~ I have tons more in the tank~” she said to me which I only smiled. “We can’t waste them all out here now can we~ maybe we when this over and all...” I was making some lewd suggestion and she agreed with that. “Then hang on for the ride of your life~” She held my breasts rather tightly and rammed her cock in and out my ass with much vengeance in turn earned some rather loud moans for her to make me cum like crazy which was the goal she was going for, after some more thrusting however it was closing to the end of the ride or so I thought which she soon picked me up, more like stood up and folded me in a weird position and took full control of the speed and power she was using which I felt was more than before letting myself cum from my pussy while feeling her erupt her white-out into me, filling me up with a mess of a puddle forming below us which I panted a bit.

 

“wow….that felt so much better than I had imagined…..you’re wonderful~” she said to me which I was too busy panting to come up with a coherent word or phrase to her but just a nod while she put me down on the ground, feeling my ass slightly gaped and with some cum still spilling out. “Mmm...shameful…that shouldn’t go to waste either~” (Warning: if not into rimming I suggest not reading this part but if you are hey more power to ya) she crawled on over which I didn’t know what exactly what she was doing but soon I felt her tongue lick up the mess that was being made from below as that earned a shaky moan from my throat and pants even more before sucking in air while she pushed her tongue down inside further of my ass first feeling her hot breath tickling me was giving me more on edge and battling myself from cumming again. “H-hurry it up~I can’t take too much ah~” before I my sentence was finished she was loving the taste of my cum-filled ass and was giving a good eating out in there as on its own earned more cries of pleasure from me. “Y-Yuri~” I moan out to her which she finally finished as she pull her tongue away. “Sorry~ just had to do it~ you were so much tastier than I thought~I wanna do it some more but we are on a time limit at the moment...but don’t worry…we might do this again later~” she smiled licking also the cum from my pussy as I myself made while she was eating me so well. “M-mhm...I-I wonder what Leona’s up to~”

 

*Meanwhile with Leona and her POV*

“Are you ok? Can you walk after that?” I asked King who was still stumbling from our not too long ago activity which we were searching for our girlfriends and such. “y-yea…it’s nothing I can handle not used to someone who is that strong before~ not even Mai can keep up with that~” she said sounding like she was starting to fall for me but I kept her reminded. “I might do this again but I can choose not to now behave yourself.” I told her which she limped onto me feeling I was the one responsible I pick her up on my back and walks around with her as she didn’t see this was a bad idea to her so she just leans onto me and sighed softly. “Now...where would those two even be?” I asked her like a worried mother would, which she shrugged. “Probably waiting for us.” She looked around as her arms were wrapped around my neck lightly, while I kept my hands under her for support which she smile of its placement. “I have a good suspicion on where they might be..” she said giving directions which I followed to what looks like a Cherry Blossom Tree where the two was waving at us, I seen her still dressed as me which I somewhat blushed a bit once I walked up to her considering what just happened and she wore a blush as well which tells me that we both did the same thing. “Well, you two looked like you had some fun now did you?” Yuri asked us both while King was still on my back as she nodded. “She brought more power than I had ever realized and seems Iori loosened up a bit around you too huh?” King asked Yuri back as they realized we both were right there making our blushing even darker than just a couple seconds ago. “Right say why not we head to find Mai? I mean we are the last ones here anyways so…” Yuri suggesting I look around to see that we both were the only ones here in the place as everyone was cleaning up from the festivities earlier as I wondered what have Mai done the whole time while me and Iori was messing around with her girlfriends and all which was going through the back of my mind. ‘She probably seen this happen or…does she even mind this from these two?’ was all in repeat which I see Iori was on the same wavelength as me with that in mind we sighed at each other but Yuri piped up. “Aw come on guys! Let’s go besides I don’t know if King can walk for a while. “She then tugged us both along like a little kid would with her parents and sighed following her

 

We were walking towards the main building seeing that it was somewhat empty but we smelled sex in here which I wondered who fucked and how long did that do it. “Well…you guys certainly did a number on each other huh Mai?” Yuri asked almost this was a normal thing to see while Mai was somewhat on a table of another room getting her breasts sucked by both Kyo and Yuki which I wondered. ‘The hell happened in here and why do I feel like this might be another long ride…..and not for me either.’   
  
(done with this chapter which was probably my shortest one on here but now we go off towards a bigger part then things will get serious or something like that….anyways thank you all for reading and I know I wasn’t on but the internet was off and I rarely get time to write and update anything so expect another chapter maybe a couple weeks or so)

 


	9. Mai's Festive Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is where things get really kinky and it's my longest chapter so far which it's still in making

*Mai’s Pov*

I show the lovebirds around which I can tell those two was together bout how close they were and all but they didn’t leave me out at all which I wondered if they did something like this before after a several hours and tries at some games we were at some trees taking a break from what was happening. “That was fun, and I have to say you know how to throw a party Mai-chan.” Kyo said as I flash a smile of thanks. “Awww thank you so much I couldn’t have not thrown a party half well, I want my friends to have a great time and remember this Halloween as their best one.” I said while Yuki smiled. “Well, why bring in the strangers? I mean it’s good it’s open to the public and all but still.” She said while I smiled at her sharp mind with that I’m sure she is able to keep Kyo in check which nodding I reply with. “Well, I want everyone to have a great time and everything but it’s also to get some money going you know. it cost money to actually keep this thing running so it’s a win-win as for those I personally invited…exception of Yuri inviting Leona and Iori, I have a bit of a private after-party once everyone goes home as well.” She nodded liking that she smiled with a chuckle. “You thought all this out? That’s awfully generous of you, I’m glad to meet you and see you’re a nicer person than I was foretold by most people.” She said which I wondered what she meant by that exactly because that was many things.

 

“Well, why don’t we hurry up and get to do some more fun? I think there’s a bar or some vendor like that here.” I said not really remembering the layout of the event as I do I let them walk in front of me and well let’s say I was way more impressed by what I was looking at which was their cute butt in their costumes especially that wolf costume Kyo has on. ‘Wow….she’s a lucky girl….’ I said in my mind which I wondered about little Yuki here being her skirt didn’t hide much but the front really while I was fighting myself to drag them off somewhere and ravage the both of them without much a thought. ‘the time will come for that, just let them play around some more then when it’s time I’ll bring them back and maybe we can have a fun conversation then hehe this’ll be so perfect.’ I was still eyeing their asses for too long I did not realized they stopped and thus I slipped on top of both of them. “o-oh my...i’m sorry I was just spacing out a bit and I didn’t know where I was going for a minute.: I was hoping they didn’t notice my erection as it was just rubbing on the frills of her skirt which it’s perfectly sealed away in my pants to prevent people from noticing it. “That’s fine really, don’t worry about a thing.” Yuki said as Kyo was pushing up to get me off which I do eventually. “U-uh yea just be careful more.” She said before dusting herself off as I was seeing a red hue among the faces of those two seeing that was embarrassing. “Aw, I feel really bad. How about this what if I make this up to you in a little bit huh? I’ll do really anything to be forgiven,” I said to them in a pseudo-apologetic tone as I was sorry being. I wasn’t planning on the fall but I got get me a good feel off the both of them as I was getting up and let’s say both of them was enough to send me over the edge but I’m not gonna give that away, yet. “W-well I suppose we can think of something later…” Yuki said who seemed not as flustered as Kyo but was enough to stammer and all. ‘Ooooh, I wonder what’s on your mind....’ I thought as they finally point to the Ferris wheel, well a smaller one but it still was big enough to be considered as one because I don’t have money like that…despite throwing this huge party… “Ohh, you want to go on that huh? Not sure if that’s wise to be hones…” before I finished they were on the line. “Well…they certainly didn’t waste any time. “I said to myself seeing one of the other ninja operating on it I walk to them and asked once Kyo, Yuki and I go on the ride to make sure to make it get stuck at the top because I had little plan to make it romantic for them. I thought about that on how that sounded but he believed me and I went back on line with them where it wasn’t many people but enough to form a line as I then nodded at the ninja to close the line so no one else will come in the ride. ‘Maybe this is a better plan than I thought…and it would be pretty interesting to see how this work will.’ I reasoned with my brain and then smirked at my twitching attention seeker down south. “Hey guys wait up! Don’t leave me behind!” I ran after them as we were getting on now and the ride was much more spacious than a normal cart, which can fit four people at once. “Hehehe this is so exciting!” I said while the other two only giggled at my excitement. “But you done this before haven’t you? I’m sure this isn’t that amazing.” Yuki said timidly but with some pep in her words. ‘I like her even more now, you’re so adorable the both of you….and I’m excited for some reasons you’ll see in a second.’ I thought before answering which the ride was slowing ascending up and around to the right. “Well, just because I do this a lot doesn’t mean I never love the view every time I’m up here it’s so much more beautiful now since it’s night and everything haha, plus it’s for plenty other reasons as well.” I said that last part a bit softer as Yuki nodded understanding what I was saying through my fascade but then I saw what seemed to be some twitch down her skirt which at first I thought that it was just my imagination. ‘No way in hell, she’s one of us too?? That is just absurd….hot…absurdly hot….’ I was more trying to rationalize my thoughts. “Wow…..i never thought to see this place like this.” Kyo said looking up and down at the place which she was somewhat on her knees looking out the window which if you think about it…she’s 5’11 . Most females in the KoF are pretty much around the average-above average height the tallest I had seen.  I assume it would be Vannessa and then Leona but now since Iori and Kyo are females too….the tallest now is Iori now so this thing is somewhat is built a bit tall for them and others their height but anywho.

 

We were at the top the very top and that’s was my cue to get ready to do something but it seemed I had to wait a little longer “Mai...are we stuck?” she asked as she noticed the cart completely stopped, well duh! “Uh….we are….my goodness...” I said acting as innocent as I could but my lust was getting the better of me. “….are you ok? You look awful red.” Kyo turned back still clueless about the signs but of course, Yuki knew them as well as I do, being she was fighting in her skirt, which I did not see or well not yet till it popped out through a hole in the front. “a-ah! I’m s-so sorry!” she covered it immediately with a half and half face which what I mean by that it’s half embarrassed and half aroused once it was exposed. ‘Whoa…someone’s a kinky slut.’ I thought but then I mentally smack myself being I was the same way as her too. “Y-Yuki…y-you’re hard? How come?” she was still covering the tent that was throbbing to get out her cage again, like it was begging for release as it ached her I saw her gasping and her breathing somewhat rasping. “Y-Yea, oh fuck~Kyo would you help me…I mean if you don’t mind…” She forgot I was in the cart but I saw her just as desperate as I was. “Fine, I don’t mind that but on one condition.” I said which Kyo seemed a bit nervous being she was going to do this in front of me of all people. “Well, let’s say I happened to be having that same problem as well...maybe we can share Kyo for both our benefitting pleasure? A little quick session before we go back down then maybe we can go back to my place which I mean my room and finish there?” I asked the both of them, which Yuki agreed with that no problem, which I wondered what aroused her in the first place but it was something I will soon find out about while we have our fun if Kyo is ok with it. “…w-will you both be gentle?” she asked which I am pretty sure that’s a virgin question being she seemed way nervous but she wanted to do to help her out so she’ll bear with it. “Hm…I don’t know what do you think?” I asked her girlfriend I may be a horny hermaphrodite but I am not a douche about these things cause these both are a couple and not sure how they want things to go but she said with no real fight from out of her which I smile. “Alright, since thing is pretty sturdy we can pick up the pace after we go down but for now let’s just start off with something simple?” I said with a merely commanding tone but not as harsh being my voice hit that kind of note. “w-what will that be?” Kyo asked being she would be on the receiving end the whole time, so she was much more nervous than thrilled which to be honest I found that adorable

 

With that in mind, I take her hand. “How about you suck off one then stroke the other one?” I suggested while Yuki liked that idea. “And alternate between us; be fair for both of us.” She said with some more confidence while I was somewhat seeing her size and I loved the way it was. ‘Wow…she’s pretty big for her size…but I wonder if they both can handle my monster?”’ I thought as I finally let out my cock which it was more on the thick side with a girth of about 3” but the size is a whopping 12” which they both were in near shock on how big I was which I loved the looking and the awe. “S-sorry she’s a bit bigger than I can handle.” I was feigning innocence but I knew in my mind I can wait to break them but I think they do not need to have that happen…yet.  “Well….I guess I can get started…” Kyo said while I saw Yuki’s full mast in show. ‘Mmm~ rather delicious size she has~’ while Kyo was thinking. ‘There’s seriously no way that anyone can fit that in them no matter how flexible…’that has been verified to be false in the past. “No more delay before they fix the ride we might get in trouble.” Yuki said at the situation and there was Kyo stroking off me first and sucking off Yuki as well which earned moans out the both of us. “W-Wow~ she’s really skilled with her hands~”

 

     I said never thought her hands were this soft but they were nearly hot while I saw Yuki was on the better end. “Ooo~ I agree with you but~ try her mouth yourself~” her his were bucking a little in her throat as if the prevent herself from trying to ramming her cock and hammering at her. ‘well~ for a schoolgirl she knows how to resist-Ohhhhhh~fuck~” before I was even allowed to finish my thought I felt warmer lips around my cock’s tip while some of the warmth of Kyo’s hot mouth. “I-I see what ohh~ I see what you mea~” I was trying what I could to come up with a response but nothing but my pleasured moans were coming out from this. ‘and who know she was this experienced but can she take me in all the way?~” I would be surprised to take in halfway of the girthy beast, speaking of which she was now going down the rod while licking the underside of the cock. “Mmm~” I then felt myself fondle my breasts once she switched over to her girlfriend. “Ooh that’s good~ keep it up~” she moaned which I didn’t believe what I was feeling but it was so good to me I couldn’t wait to get up inside of both of them. “mmm~don’t forget me now love~” I said somewhat playful and lustful to get her attention on my still throbbing cock. ‘damn problem is~I’m-mmmm~” I was interrupted once I felt her mouth around my cock while I decided to be fair being I knew it was coming and really soon I had to ask her. “H-Hey I know this might be weird to ask but…” I was a bit nervous to ask Yuki, which was surprised at myself but I then, asked. “Are you into receiving footjobs? I promise to pay you back.” I said which was somewhat stroking herself before she nodded. “i-I want to try it~ I don’t mind at all.” She removes her hand to let my foot to reach across and rub along the tip of her cock, which I had to say.  I was loving how it felt between my feet thanks to the nylon socks was pretty just a thin fabric away from my actual skin as it was making moans out of Yuki seeing her satisfied and all. ‘Now my turn....’ I take Kyo’s head and pushes it in some more of the half she was able to get in without help.

 

Which resulted in a lot of gagging at the sudden push, which was really more than enough to get myself ready to cum in her throat that is still getting used to my size. “Ohhh~ I feel it about to happen~ oh ahhh~!!” she soon was now used to the size before a sudden massive throbs somewhat bulged her throat while I then felt Yuki’s rubbing on its own as it as in the same aching message as me. “”FU-CK~” we both scream at the same time and I pull out of her throat quickly but not without getting some of the white, thick, hot goo down her throat. She was coughing what she didn’t know was coming (no pun intended…), being so we both were also covering ourselves with our cum as I felt some of hers shoot on my face, chest of what was exposed and most of all my foot that was helping with that process. She has gotten some on her face and tongue as well as her clothes panting only slightly well.

 

“W-Wow, that was enormous~” Yuki said which I couldn’t agree with her more. “You packed more than I thought and Kyo~ where did you learned to suck like that?” I asked her in a slight joking manner, which I might know that answer before I see Yuki was getting herself back in the swing of things then somehow pulled me over to her. ‘Wow, she’s no pushover I’ll give you that…well I know I did say to pay her back but that seems a bit too soon.’ I said shrugging but then I realized she was only doing that to get a closer look at what I had. “wow….bigger up close..” she said which now my previous surprise was now waned by the next and she licked the head of it. “o-oh my~” I wasn’t even going to begin  to describe how different her tongue felt to Kyo’s hers was smaller but due to it being so it can get accesses in other place. “oooh~oh yea~” I was moaning some more while I see Kyo just watching, squirming in her seat from what she was watching her cute girlfriend sucking the same monster she sucked on almost like indirect kissing. ’oooh such adorable little girl~’

 

I thought before I saw Yuki stop once she was about to slide the head in her mouth. “mm~ Kyo~ you’re job isn’t done yet~” she said with a smile pointing to her cock while I smiled. ‘nice to know who’s the one in charge of the two of them~’ then I hear a hitch of her breath on my cock once I did I realized she was actually going for it all the way in. “A-AH~! Don’t mm~ don’t go to far i-“ with that said she was all the way down it and down her throat which was probably the most amazing thing I had in a long time or well of tonight. “mmmph~” she made a gagged bellow from her throat causing the vibrations around my still sensitive cock. “oohh~ golly yea~” I was bobbing her head or helping out as much as I could as she started to move her head she was doing the same to Kyo which I had noticed her pussy or her pants were probably a soaking mess right about now. ‘mmm~I know what to do when we get down from this here.’ More thoughts was being asked while I see her slowing her bobbing some reason while increasing Kyo’s on her own not that I really minded in the least being I was more easier to let it go than her. “hhhnn~ continue on~” I said while I feel her lips smile around my cock which I was now throbbing, moving in her throat some more. As for poor Kyo-Chan she was helplessly bobbed on the cock with both hands of her girlfriend’s which I then feel myself ready to cum in her throat, or mouth even feeling she’s more capable of handling such an amount but as soon as my precum was spilling out. She lets the strong taste flood her mouth and sped her own bobbing making me reach my climax soon. That was about to happen really soon until she lets go of it then somehow and someway she tied a piece of rope on the base of the cock and prevents me from cumming as soon as I was reaching it. “Wh-wha~” I was so confused in the midst of my pleasure as she smirked. “mmmm~ not yet love~ we have to get down and I’d like to see…how long can you last hmm?” she said which I narrowed my eyes. ‘….she’s good…geh~t-too huh? Whoa!’ I was saying in my head as she then pulls out a vibrator which was attached to my cock and she puts it back in my pants before giving them one last little kiss “and yes~ I’m in control~” she stuck out her tongue in a teasing mood while she then look at Kyo. “Let’s finish this love~ heh” she said taking her head of Kyo and was ramming away inside her throat readying herself as she starts to cum in her throat without much remorse.

 

‘a-aahh~! Ohh…you’re really good at this~’ I thought with a smile but I never show it as I was liking how this was working in her favor…well if she doesn’t make her lose her mind in the process. ‘Wonder what she has plan….ed~i-I c-can’t think straight~!!’ more thoughts was flying around as my cock was starting to twitching, drooling itself for release which I had to wonder where did she stuff that in? “Mmmm~that was fun~heh how about you have some too?” before she could act upon that the ride started which made the vibrations below me all the more stronger which didn’t help my case on holding it in as I felt my cock just spasms out of control which brought out some heard moans of pleasure. “wow~ It’s practically begging for release huh~? Maybe I should hear it sing next?” her voice was a bit silvery in her delievery of words. “n-no…it’s better i-if they don’t~” I return my reply while she then tapped a button feeling the vibartor increase itself slightly which caused me to jump once we made it back down on the ground. “We have a whole carnival to explore maybe we should take a more sightseeing tour don’t you think so?” she asked the both of us while Kyo somewhat nodded, I didn’t have a corherent answer without moaning like a madwoman. “mm~I guess that’s a yes~?” she said holding Kusanagi’s hand and walks out towards the vendors for some more fun for them and humiliation for me.

 

*About maybe an hour or so later*

I was pretty much a withering mess of pleasure from the amount of torture she put my poor cock through as I try to either eat or talk to one of the ninja helping with the vendors; she cranks the vibrator back up to a full scale, which was enough to shut me up without howling out in gratification. She also has cause my whole body to shiver and make me cum from my pussy which the wet spot and smell of pussy was starting to attach to me and people were noticing the smell I was producing from my body and the costume didn’t help masking the smell either. ‘s-she’s into public humiliation pretty heavily~i-if I knew a counter~” I said as my hot, throbbing shclong was now aching and giving my pants a permanent bulge where maybe could see if they were lucky enough.

 

“Hmhm~look at you hanging in there~ you’re really something aren’t you Mai-Sama~” I heard voice behind me which caused me to gasp once she was whispering in my ears. “mm~ I guess you get a reward~” she licked my ear and walked off with Kyo again and right when I tried not to make much a fuss she pressed the button to max then clicked something to go even past that which now I couldn’t hold in my cries and moans ‘T-Too Much~!!’ I was drawing attention around then I groaned trying to walk with a half-leg long cock rubbing against me and the pants to get to Yuki, which I then look around for something that I could use, or better yet just fuck her right there and don’t worry about who was going to see. ‘I can’t do that~ i…I can’t~” I was resisting that urge to before I then moaned for Kyo to come here since talking was too hard which she did. “K-Kyo~….i-I’m saying this n-now~….y-your girlfriend~ is going to get hers~….just don’t interfere or I might just have to~do something to you too~” I whisper as soft as I can while the aching pain of my cock was grabbing more of my attention than talking was.  I was losing my mind in the pleasure and the heat I was in which I finally had enough, I walk over towards Yuki who seemed to be unprepared for my sudden appearance, and I slammed her onto the nearest vendor table. “W-What the?” she sounded shocked that I was able to break that trance but she was now even more shocked on what’s coming next as I was not even wasting time with trying to mess with her clothes. “Oh~ don’t give that~you had this forthcoming since you pulled that stunt~” I said in both in a somewhat growl and lustful thinking, no rational thoughts were left except the primal instinct to go for. “K-Kyo?” she called for her which she remembered my warning because like Iori her fighting skills or strength isn’t up to par with her new body.

 

“Oh? She can’t help because she’ll get this happened to her too.” I warned her again then Yuki who tried the button again which it stopped me momentarily of my movements but that added more fire in my eyes. “Mmm….nice try but I don’t think this will be useful anymore” I was already taking the vibrator and rope off my cock, which was ready to blow, but I decided to wait on that. “C-Crap..” she said knowing what might happen but I smiled. “oh~fess up you been wanting this huh? I’m sure you’re a fangirl of the king of fighters~heh I wonder am I one of the favorites~?” I was saying that which she did turn a great deal of red, which told all I needed to know from that answer. “well~then you’ll not forget this experience at all.” I finally let my cock sprung out back in full mast which she made a gasp once she felt the tip along her thigh was still throbbing. “No more waiting~!” I then went on in and slammed my cock right down into her core, my eyes widen, as I never had a pussy this tight before or at all rather. “W-Wow~!! Oh my god you’re so amazing~” I moaned more as I was moving my hips in a thrusting motion but even I wasn’t so deep she could feel the thick cock opening up her walls.

I was just humping in her fast and hard on the vendor tables while feeling stares and confused looks from pedestrians and guests on what they were seeing. I wasn’t mind it but it made me blush a little bit but they hardly stopped me from ramming in her, while she was moaning more and more as I found out she was into being on the receiving end than the giving. ‘wow…Kyo you have a true find here and lover and a kinky one too….man this really questions everything I known about some people….hmmm….idea!!’ she smirked but thought maybe once we are done here we can head on back to my place. I’m sure Leona, Iori and co. will show up and maybe they can all be dominated...maybe.. it’s a thought but not sure if it’s a great one, but enough about that while I was thinking I forgot I was in her tight hole which was now a bit more open thanks to me.

 

“M-Mai~!! Please~” she was drooling in pleasure from the amount of power I put into her and seeing her face was in a ‘o’-delight type of face I figured this was taking a might longer time than necessary but I was in clear enjoyment of myself I didn’t care. “You want to cum~hu-aahh~!!!” I didn’t even finished as realization kicked in so did the previous pleasure-torture of not too long ago causing me to erupt into her tight little pussy which also filled her up to the brim while some started to leak out the side. I then too felt her tighten around me, cumming from all of that both pussy and cock at the same time seeing she was quite the squirter. “mmm~! Damn love~ I guess we have more fun things to do than you think~?” I picked her up off my cock and carried her over my shoulder which by the amount of fuck I did to her she wasn’t going to move for at least a good while. “Come on, Kyo.” I called to her while I was panting a lot more which she hesitates a second before just walking behind me. “good~”  I giggle and off we went to the room.

 

I then dropped the girl on the floor and smiled at the half-dazed look in her eyes. “Look at her~ she’s still reeling in pleasure~ though….i’ll give her a break before breaking her..” I eyed Kyo’s body who was the only one deprived. “M-Mai..” she sounded nervous from the amount of power I shown before on her girlfriend but I smiled somewhat reassuringly but enough to only give her false sense of security. “I’ll go a whole lot more gentle than I did her alright~? But…thing is I’m still letting her take your virginity so..how shall I solve this solution~” I was asking her but I knew my answer I was wondering if she will guess what it might be but of course that did came a bit slow to her. “n-not….back there…” she blushed mighty hard once she figured that out which I’m not going to lie Yuki did caught me off guard with that move, but that unleashed my inner predator. ‘this how Iori feels all the time huh? Wow this is a nice feeling…’ I thought before I was already beside her. “W-Who-“ as like that I pinned her to the ground face down and her ass up.  “That’s more like it~” I slip off her jeans and panties which I rose and eyebrow as they were pretty cute with some fire designs on them which I giggled and being generous I didn’t rip them off just simply slid them .down her legs which she did resist.

 

“mmm~you’re a true fighter to the end eh? I admire that but that doesn’t work here~” I grinned once I was now on top of her rubbing my already exposed cock along her asshole which earned wavering whimpers of desperation of both escape and secret wanting this. I went on this for a while longer thinking I should go and get lube was about the only rational idea I had until the tip was already in her which she whined. “mmm~whatever~too late~” the thought was already gone and I then had a much better idea as the still dazed Yuki was in recovery one what just happened to her. “ooohhh Kyo girl~this will hurt~” before she can respond with words only now cries of pain and excitement filled the room. “Ahhh~!!!! Oh! Damn!” I was expecting her to be tight but holy hell if Yuki was tight I don’t know what the hell Kyo was but it was a vice like grip around my cock from base to tip while the only thing from stopping me was my balls and that was it. “…..ngh…..geh~” she tried to respond but this feeling was washing over her she had never felt this before, the last thing she was ready for in her life. “mmmm~just wait~ I’m not even starting yet~” I then managed to stand us both us which thanks to gravity slid Kyo down on my cock some more which a slight bulge was poking out its belly which was covered by the shirt.

 

“HAHHHH~!!” Howled like the wolf she’s playing when I was in balls deep, probably stuck on my cock for awhile but all in all it was an amazing feeling. “Now~ second part~” I walk over carefully towards Yuki then sat right on her with my pussy in her face with most of my weight so she can breathe. I only heard a soft groan from under her which I smile as now I was moving my hips to grind on her face mainly her lips to open them and gain access of her tongue. “nice~” I said as on the same note of thrusting in Kyo while moving my hips, getting pleasure on both sides. “Ahhh~!!! Ohh~” I heard her moans and screams as well the sounds of wet flesh pounding against another while I was still riding her tongue was soon reaching consciousness to move it. “Welcome to the party~” I greeted her wake up once she does she felt her tongue pussy deep in me, while witnessing her Kyo getting raided in the back, who was reduced to a moaning mess of a wolf. “now this is fun~” I said to them both which they had no real say in matter but accept this…well Kyo was thoroughly enjoying herself on the other hand as Yuki was loving my taste and was getting more and more into it.

 

“Mmm~ that’s more like it~!” I felt her working her magic well, coming to her senses about who is the top around here. “mmm~ keep it up  love and while we are at it~” I soon lean Kyo forward knowing that cock was begging for attention by now. “Go on love~” I smiled as she try as she could to reach it with several attempts succeed which earned some moans from her. “alright~ this is so much fun isn’t it~” I said to them but of course they couldn’t respond…duh… which I replaced my stupidity wiith my pleasure. “Mmm~” soon to say while I was still thrusting in her ass some more while Kyo was bobbing making some moans of her own while stuffing her face on that cock. I look to check on the one down there who seemed to get my attention when she slid her tongue all the way inside of me, which earned a shriveled moan from me while I felt more pre jetting out my cock. Of course, Kyo felt it all the way in her belly and anal passage. “mmf~” as much as she could she was trying her hardest to hold it in but couldn’t anymore. “I..I can’t wait~” she said which I knew that alarm well and as I know she hasn’t came or much at all during this whole ordeal, I decided to be nice about it. “Do it~” I said slowing down at first then went faster to reach mine faster.

 

My pants soon mixed in with Kyo’s moans once we both release while she dripped out enough to make a nice puddle on Yuki’s body while I was making a nice bulge in her stomach not big enough to be extending but enough to be cute along with her body. “mmmm~hey you down there~ how wel you enjoying it~?” I sit a bit after pulling her off my cock with a audible popping noise. “haah~…Hahh~ d-delicious~” she breathed out while only a tip of her tongue was still inside. “go on then make me cum there too~you might be rewarded~” I said seeing her eyes light up from the incentive. ‘Heh~ I expected her to crumble but this was a little too easy~hehehe~ oh I can’t wait to try Leona…..she’ll be so much fun~’ I smirked little did I know the girl was actually a top all the way so it’ll be fun to see her submit to me~ oh yes Leona, the silent soldier under me~

 

This will be very fun….

I look at the girl on the ground still licking me up till I finally feel it. “Ohhh~ make me cum lo-ahhhhh~~” right when I said that she pinched my clit causing me to cum like crazy of the sudden action. ‘mm~a power bottom at that~she’s so full of surprises~’ I moaned once I was finished cumming on her face and lips getting up. “mmm choices~ choices~” I was wondering who shall I go for next and how before I then ask. “Yuki~ wanna double team Kyo again? You front and I’m the back?” I asked being I was still kind, enough to let her take her virginity but she only had a smile. “I have a different thing in mind~” she said which I was almost shocked to see she was thinking ahead of me. “Why don’t we both take it~?” she said which that was a bombshell I never expected to hear drop. “Wait you wanna do that? How kinky are you?” I had to ask her at this point before she had to think about it. ‘wow…okay maybe she can help with Leona if she’s that kinky~’ I had to let her think before she said. “Hmm….i have many other dark things I’m into most people would probably would not approve.”

 

 She gave it the best she could without giving away too much which my jaw just dropped, “I think I found my other kink buddy….anyway let’s do this just hope she can take us inside like that…are you sure we can’t just go in one at a time? You’re plenty big on your own.” I said not that I was that concerned but the girl just got that body and I didn’t know was it a great move but she didn’t seem worried so I nodded. “Alright then, let’s do it.” I pick up the somewhat awake Kusanagi and hoist her up. “Earth to Kusanagi, are you alive in there?” I asked but I see her eyes dazed still. “Why not wake her up?” she smirked already lined up for her pussy to stuff her with her cock. “Wakey wake love~” I heard her voice change just a bit before entering inside of her getting soft moans before reaching deeper opening her walls, I was somewhat licking my lips for a second.  I saw that happen but she stopped tugging the hymen which alone I seen Kyo just shaking while trying not to scream this time but is whimpering enough to be heard. ‘alright Mai~ you said you wanted to break them both might as well…’ I smile coming up to her and she spread the stuffed lips of her. “here we go~” she smiled while Kyo shivered from the action then her eyes widen with a yelp of desire emitted  deep within her. “ooooohh~ a snug fit~” she said which was I agreed with her quickly when Kyo was trying to comprehend exactly the amount of pleasure and pain was going through her mind while her rational thinking was being stripped away. Each inch I go in, her pleasure increased over the pain that causes her tongue to stick out rather lewdly. “look at her~ she’s so adorable like this huh?” she looked at me once I find myself rubbing both against her and the hymen which by the time I was there it was hanging onto her for dear life. “Nnnnhhh!” she felt it as I then nod with that I push in more along with Yuki and like that we both broke her hymen while I was in a bit further than her, Kyo on the other hand was twitching and screaming out in pain.

I heard her cries of pain, was thinking to wait a bit but Yuki had other plans and started to hump in her a little bit, rubbing along the underside of my shaft with hers.  “whoa~ not gonna slow down and wait?” I asked but she smiled. “you don’t look like the type to do that.” She pointed out which she wasn’t wrong there, instead of waiting I too started to thrust myself and that when she was now moving her bofy to fit us in the best she could. “s-so much…” she was only to mutter out before I see the fires of pleasure ripplinh through as the pain was burning into a passion of pleasure and lust for more. “that’s what I want to hear~” Yuki turned Kyo’s head back towards her and pushed in more to get more moans out of her but to also kiss the girl rather heated exchange while I rip off the shirt of her costume and sucked on the budding breasts. “mmm~” was some of the only sounds she was making in the kiss, I saw tongue was now in play which in turn causes me to lick around her nipple in a teasing way as for my thrusting was now speeding up with a rythmn and tempo in my head. I was now more excited and to think Yuki was the one who pushed this envelope never the less I teach around to Yuki’d butt and gave a spank to speed up, once she does more screams was heard with her mind already racing like crazy.

The more we kepr on going the more her pleasure was getting amplified, which only responses we received was screams and shouts of pleasure and the occasional begging for more as she was reaching her orgasm or one more out of plenty so far. My thighs, cock and balls was soaked of her juices she couldn’t hold in any longer as well as Yuki which both our parts glisten and shine as we were still thrusting into her. “Ahhh~!!!!!” She gripped my shoulders feeling another once then I see sweat trickling down her body giving her a dull shine due to the lighting, as we both were showing the same thing but hers were more prevalent to our eye giving her more appeal. “Ohhhh gah~!!” I moaned now cumming into her tight, pleasure center as Yuki been biting her lip once she reaches her. I felt the streamy, thick pre on my underside, which was tickling me more. “hhhnnn why don’t we make herself known to her role huh~?” she said once I knew what she meant was finally going full force along with her which by now she was beyond response but only twitching and moaning in pleasure remained of Kyo at the moment. ‘one broken…now the other….’ I wasted little time as I wait for her to cum at the same time which we did in a powerful double orgasm that send a shockwave of pleasure down our spines. “hhhh~” was heard from Yuki while I only stuck out my tongue, gasping in pleasure. “hahhhh~!!” Kyo had a wide smile from all of this releasing every drop she had left but it seemed her body was begging for more seed.

 

“mmm~not now ok love?” I told her and she nodded. “good~” I smile pulling out of her which by the way her face was looking she didn’t like the fact my cock wasn’t in her anymore but I kissed her to reassure her that I’ll return it back in soon, she returns it in response.  Yuki she was still cumming from all that she held back which now Kyo’s stomach turned from slightly bulged to now bulged out looking pregnant.  “ahh~ now that’s good~” she said once she start to pull out and put her down to let her rest. I came up behind her and picked her up and slowly enter in her ass which she felt my dick impaled in her backside which she thrashed and moaned. “Ahhh, I’m going to break you nicely~” I said to her which she wondered what I meant which I pull out a second with ninja quickness I grabbed a cock ring and places it on her still sensitive and cumming cock. “nnn~” she tried to say something but then I smirk. “and that’s not all~” I smile as she was steady moaning from the sudden action which she was stopped in mid-ejaculation now cum was sitting at the tip of her cock. “I gotten this from a friend of mine and she said it worked perfectly for this kind of thing but…I’ll be a bit more forgiving and give you a little while.” I smile, while tying a blindfold on her eyes to prevent her sight, increasing the pleasure in her loins and cock especially. “w-what are you planning t-o do?” she asked curious and whimpering a little feeling something against her cock as I slide a pill into her mouth and didn’t know it till she bit down and the pill took effect.

 

I heard her scream out in more pleasure than she felt tonight due to her cock already being restrained by the ring which she has been on the edge of cumming but nothing happened, only groans of begging from her. “mmmm” she then felt her balls swell up in size along with her cock soon reaching to my size of 12” and pretty thick while her balls was the size of grapefruit which while doing so was churning her cock. “look at you~ so big, so veiny, so damn fine….just wonder how long will it take you to crack hmm~” she was now moaning like Kyo was but no chance of release but she came to edge causing her to scream loudly hoping to shoot out something eventually but nothing happened but weighed on the tip.

 

“now…let’s try this huh?” she was whimpering in confusion and half fear of what I’m going to do, till she felt her ass being stuffed by my cock once more and let the monster go to work inside her with the combined restraints, thrusting and teasing. She was screaming out in pleasured frustration being deprived to cum at all but the feeling of it was burning through her body like a wildfire and it’s been only ten minutes since I pulled that off. I was thrusting only slowly to tease her little more while occasionally picking up the pace, seeing her veins now pulsate with every passing second with her heart beating so fast. “wow~ you are really hanging in there huh~?” I smirked while she wasn’t able to answer but her body gave me the answer needed while she was

now tightening around me with one question I guessed was. ‘how long does this last?’ which I smile with the simple of answer of 5 hours or….so I heard it could last for months or years if the dosage was stronger but I wasn;t going to be that cruel to her….that’s something I’d do to King. “ahhhh~!!” she screams more and more while I was ramming deep into her. “mmm~ I’m so gonna cum again!” I warn her while I saw that cock turning a red-tinted monster in need to let go but she can’t. “Gahhhhhh l-let me cum please~” she moaned while I chuckle. “Silly girl~ I can’t because well the pill dictates the duration of it~” I smiled, gripping the now sensitive as hell head which jolts her like electricity traveling in her body and especially her cock and balls, swelling up as they were still making more and more of her delicious sperm. ‘I’m curious to what happens~maybe I can use that for a certain someone~” I smirked at that

 

*Meanwhile with Leona and Co. during their walk towards the place and it’s Leona’s POV now*

 

I was still carrying the girl on my back who I recently had some fun with which to be honest wasn’t as bad as I had first thought originally but nonetheless here we are. I heard her mumble something which I had a hard time comprehending while I see Yuri and Iori somewhat hanging on me, I was for one surprise of this turn out. ‘does everyone have a Leona crush?’ I was asking myself unsure how to take that before Yuri looked up at me with a pleading look. “What?” I asked her wondering what she wanted which she said. “Can you um….can you dominate Mai?” she said which I rose an eyebrow and so did Iori. “hm? How come?” I asked wondering why but King explains. “She’s always on top and no matter how many times we try we fail…” she said which I was blunt. “Being submissive in the first place probably wouldn’t help your case.” She nodded, as she knew that already. “But the thing is she never lets us inside or cum until like days later, it was why both Yuri and I were so backed up not too long ago and I want to see her on the submissive side of things as well as Yuri.” She said while I look at Iori to see what she thinks. “well….has she been mean or hurtful to you two?” she asked them as they both nodded. “I mean I don’t mind orgasm denial or anything but…if it’s more than several days….it hurts to do or think at all…and if you try and relieve it you get punished for it.” Yuri said which I was somewhat surprised to hear, however we were talking about Mai.

“Leona…I want you to make her regret that and plus…make her scream I always liked that.” She said hearing her sadism just a bit but still pretty shy. “heh…I guess I can help with that.” Which now brings us to the situation right now. “Well, it’s nice to see you too Leona but mind I ask what happened to King for you to be carrying her?” she asked as I heard that false innocent voice. “hm? Oh she had a little trouble walking so I helped her out a bit.” I said which wasn’t a complete lie, though I saw her cock somewhat in my view nodded at what I was working with. “well…it seems to be that way….heh and you brought Yuri and Iori too…that’s kind of you to think of them.” She said with a smile not sure, if it was genuine or not. “Point me to her room and I’ll be back with you guys shortly.” I said while Mai happily got up and walked to her room while waving off both Kyo and Yuki which I saw Yuki’s was the same way as King’s but way redder and appeared to be on the verge to explode. “ooo….i see..” I nodded before following her which I had a feeling she was going to try something while I lay her down. “nice place you have by the way.” I said not caring for conversation, I had a mission and it’s to make Mai Shiranui submit to me, that shouldn’t be hard for me at all. “why thank you, I’m glad you like it you should come visit us someday it would be fun you know?” she said while I was eyeing what was in front of me. “Indeed, I couldn’t agree more.” I kept up the act once we reached King’s room I lay her on her bed, which I look around and had a flair of fancy, which I shrugged at, once I put her down on the bed. I felt hands grabbed me from behind which I knew who exactly that was instead of submitting to it, I simply reach down and gripped her balls in my hands hearing her yelp loudly in pain as I had a tight grip. ‘This might be my worst move I made…..’ she squealed as I was tightening the grip on her. “You really tried huh? Sorry but you didn’t think this through huh?” I said while she was trying what she can to fight the pain but the longer I held it there the more pain was shooting in her body. “D-damn ahhh~” I was not hearing her moan a bit but I smile deciding to tease a bit. “Look at that, I had no idea you can moan that loud, are you sure it’s not me?” I said which she looked at me who was still behind me trying to back away. “l-let me go please!” she scream for release which I shook my head. “nope, it’s about time I teach you a thing or two…” I said in a very soft tone, which made her eyes shot wide was scared of what I might do to her to which it was going to be a bit simple…or I think at least.

*end of chapter 9*


	10. The Soldier's Experiment

 

*Leona’s POV*

I was now over the ninja girl who was in pain from not too long ago, she was wavering her fire of domination was snuffing out but I didn’t take it away, I went rather slow and methodical feeling there was no reason to rush this. “so you feel ok? Or was that the most exhilarating experience you had tonight?” I had asked but received no answer but pleading of pain. “well, I think I haven’t start.” I told her before pulling her by her hair, which was whimpering a little bit. “shh, don’t want to wake up poor King now do we?” I shushed her with my cock on her face, looking up at its thick, veiny goodness. ‘oh crap….how big is she?’ she asked never seeing something THAT big, I mean her own was a mighty size on its own but mine probably eclipsed it which you probably wonder why I said that? Well during the months of dating, I had grown a couple sizes so I was at a great size of 15” with a thickness of only about 2 and a half inches, the only reason and the others thought I was a ten inch it was solely due I wasn’t hard enough. Don’t get me wrong I’m into sex but I don’t get a full length well…not before but this was a time I felt like I must do that, I wanted her to remember what exactly I done and love it. “mmm~I think the staring game has died now, let’s get this done.” After that said, I slip my cock into her unsuspecting mouth with a gasping-gag reaction to it, moving my hips softly in her throat easily as the head was plunging deeper in. “haagak~” she was trying to talk with her mouth full, shook my head disapprovingly. “you know its rude to talk with your mouth full, but you can always moan instead. You’re moans are most appreciated to me.” I was wondering if I was getting a bit too into this, if anything this might trigger it and that might make her break faster than I would like. ‘h-holy crap….no…no don’t give in….bite it….bite it!’ she went to do that which I wince a bit but that resulted on me stepping on her cock, slowly grinding the hard rod. “you really tried that? That’s so unkind of you, I was even going gentle.” I was more disappointed in that, she just had to bite me, she must like it rougher than I’m going but her eyes were pleading me not to. Oh, that look is so irresistible it went past satisfying. “Then…I’ll just go hard”

 

She was wincing, screaming around my cock in both pain and pleasure, she is wondering if that was a smart to do….since I had my boots on still, it was more pain than before. ‘h-haah…this isn’t good…this isn’t good~” she was struggling now, wiggiling herself to get free, I found this a bit funny how she is but that resulted in her cock getting more and more grounded by my foot which the rush of pain went to her head and stopped. “you’re learning, a bit slowly just how I want.” I said before pushing on her head and went to down into her head, and throat. I moaned softly, knowing that King was playing the piper of feigning her sleeping form and was hearing bit of this spouing her own cock to play with but only subtly didn’t want to give herself away just yet. “mmmm~” was heard from Mai as my hips met her cheeks as I pushed in all the way, causing her to choke now with not much air going through her system the only thing to inhale was cock. ‘she’s…aahh she’s good~ i-I can’t fight against this~” her mind was starting to get into this and bobbed her head a bit, willingly this time, seeing I was having an effect on her I slowed myself down only to have the throbbing cock coat my precum all in her throat. “looks like you’re beginning to understand~” smiled at this turn of events before I then turned to King. “hey why don’t you come here and suck her off? She might not be able to hold it in for much longer.” I called to her, which to Mai’s surprise was up and hard, “will do, Leona.” She said then I decided it was fine, so far tonight of all things that was done, I pull her to a deeply heated kiss and whispered. “That’s Commander Leona to you~ now get to it trooper” I smiled as she salute playfully and went down towards Mai’s cock looking at me. “Commander, um can you move your foot?” she asked would’ve licked both but that wasn’t her order.” Which I granted access and freed the poor, hard phallus. “mmmph~” moaned being free of my steel-rubber prison. “do what you want to it, long as you get her to scream I honestly don’t care.” I told her while that gave her permission; she got up and sat on her lap. “I have an idea, and please forgive me if this doesn’t feel right.” She was somewhat under me while in her lap with the opening in her ripped pants she slowly rubbed the tip on her clit and pussy. I felt her whimper, that was enough to drive my cum into her throat, unable to answer for King while my orgasm was in effect so was Mai’s her lower anyways, I had a plan for that later on. “Here’s gooooooessss~” she was going down with her parted lips from the earlier altercation; her mouth was agape accepting the large member into her. However, I was not done in her mouth not yet so I went back to thrusting, before feeling King’s arms around my waist. Raising an eyebrow, I was not sure what this girl was planning so I decided to wait and see.

 

Surely enough, she was licking my nub of a clit that has not been touched at all, or well at least not by anyone else but Iori and I. it was different having a new tongue down there, never been penetrated yet. “oooohhh mmm~ that’s good keep doing that~” I told her moving only her head out of Mai’s face, letting the cum dribble from her mouth, seeing my amount was more than I thought, I might want to check if this cum is fertile. “mmm good job little soldier~ keep it up down there.” Praising King while she was licking my pussy now, with more experience than Iori, she went to the sweet place that would make me squirm as she was bouncing herself on Mai’s cock, which was throbbing the whole time inside of her. ‘t-t-oo m-u-ch~” her mind was losing the battle of pleasure but still in it. “mmm~” her moans were muffled now by my cock again but only hitting the back of her throat hard by bobbing her head along the shaft of it. King slid a tongue up my love tunnel, caused me to arch up my back being she entered in unfamiliar territory; I did not stop her at all till she reaches the hymen I knew I had. “don’t go any further than that~” with a simple nod from her and started to swirl her tongue around the wall of it. “ahhh~” she continued riding on Mai and stroking herself seeming to be an amazing bottom, power bottom maybe.

 

Either way, we had been in there for about a couple of minutes which seemed to be hours for the pleasure took over all three of our minds it messed with our internal clocks before all humming in a crescendo of pleasure-filled noises. “ahhhhhh~” soon as I spoke first, all of us came in seem to be alphabetical order which first King came from her cock, splattering a mess all over my legs, thighs and back while some fell on both her lap and  Mai’s but of course she didn’t stop riding her. As she kept going she felt me twitch around her tongue and fingers she had inserted about two fingers. “mmmmaaaaa~” came from my pussy right after her fingers went in, rubbing on my clit in the process. “oooh~” she cooed at the taste of my cum from there, it was as strong as my jizz of my cock but had a much sweeter, warmer taste and like that went right back into attack the still sensitive cunt.

 

“Ahhhh!” I was now cumming from my cock, pushing Mai’s head onto the base of the cock, throbbing like a heart as it to be filling up not her mouth but stomach this time, sliding itself down towards her tummy at a great volume. Mai was beyond herself as the mix of pleasurable senses was too much even the feeling of becoming filled so fast caused her cock to erupt its desperate load into King. She hummed in content of my pussy feeling her being emptied out the only thing that remained was her cock which was unattended the whole ordeal then fast hands were wrapped around the dick and Mai was doing an outstanding handjob, she wonders when will she be filling up her with her cock. “Mmmmmmm~” was moaning while this whole time now getting its attention so it didn’t take too long to get it to climax while I finally pulled out of her with a pant while then King was finished with riding and licking me. “How was that~ commander~?” she asked me which I gave a thumbs up before looking down at her. “Mind cleaning this for me~? I wanna talk with Mai.” I told her which she gotten to work on cleaning the cum covered stick. “so, how did that feel?” asking her which she had like a love of firery love in her eyes, much like King did not too long ago.

 

“I-I want more cum like that~ please tell me that’s not all left?” she asked, nearly pleading to me while in her mind she was half fighting this but also going along with this. “nope I have more than this, come on I believe we have guest to entertain.” I pick them up after King was finished and walked them to the room where we were when this first started.  I had taken aback by seeing a passed out Yuri and Kyo and Iori scissoring each other, of course, it was a big moment of awkwardness between the two rivals but the lust of what happened certainly flooded their minds. Before I made a soft cough to let them know I was now in the room which when they saw me, Kyo blushed red and was clearly embarrassed but Iori, oh iori was a blushing mess, she tried to talk but stuttered and stammered more than talking which was soooooo adorable where I let her talk just to hear it but that was agter putting the two women down. “it’s fine, I’m not going to judge in fact, I wouldn’t mind if you two continued you know and…what happened to Yuri?” I asked which she popped her eyes open as if on cue. “Hey Leona, sorry I was asleep for awhile.” She said as she had her cock out, her clothes were a mess, and her hair was less than put together. “riiiight.” I believed that as much as I was a fan of blood…..i wasn’t that was sarcasm, heavily doused in it. “anyways Yuri I have a job for you…” before I finished I saw Yuki groaning in pain, well let say over stimulation from what it looks like she can’t cum and it’s been some hours but her cock looked red and pissed off. “wow…she really did a number huh? Alright then let’s show her.” I said to the three futanari other than me in the room. “First thing is first let’s guide that thing in her.” I said looking at Mai who was now realizing that she was about to be used in all kinds of ways.

 

She didn’t try to run, or fight she knows if I was too much to handle the other three would cause way more a problem than she would like. “h-huh? Oowwwww~” Yuki was howling out in pain which I can understand that well, no more delay I picked up Mai and slammed her onto Yuki who was somewhat ready and held her up by her legs was wasting no time into humping into her right after breaking her chastity away. “AHHHHH~! OH FUCK~!!!” she yelped loudly in pain more while some reason. I was feeling like she was actually enjoying the pain she was in more than that yell sounded like, though Yuki was just pounding in her helpless hole while suspended in the air by Yuki. I was marveling the sight before me but I knew Yuki was under supplements that prevents her from completing the job so I walk over and I touched a couple of pressure points I knew would help and that it did. “L-Leona~!!” She moaned finally releasing that she was now cumming I her and a lot of it I watch my handiness paid off and filled her more than I did.  Her stomach was bloated considerably which both Yuri and I whistled that. “didn’t think she was that backed up…and how’d you learn to do that?” Yuri asked me which I shrugged. “Seen it on a TV show once and I practiced the art of the gentle fist, pretty useful stuff.” I admitted. (References all around folks) she smiled. “well, someone’s been watching anime that’s a bit surprising.” She hugged me from behind which Iori was also in front of me out of nowhere. “um..Leona, I think we should…u-um head home cause I got this….” She shown my phone she had which I was wondering where in the world she got that from but that was 3rd compared to the notification on it… “…..well isn’t this lovely..” what doess the message say, well….let’s just say that we might have an extra guest tonight…and was uninvited..

 

*hours later*

We were walking back home, both disappointed in the fact that we had to go on such short notice but when someone broke in your house and all….being in our professions we must do it. I look around as we get to the apartment while holding onto Iori who was both scared and nervous understandably.  I open the door I had my pistol ready, aiming in the house seeing nothing was stolen yet but once I get in I smelt blood, the aroma was way too familiar to be foreign with that in mind I followed the scent to which Iori followed. “huh?” she said seeing something which I turned and sees a body on the ground looking pretty much asleep, I was not sure who this woman is, she had white hair and was up to mid-back, wearing dark-grey clothing and on the pale side. “Hey you” I went to wake her up once I do, she was up and she was a bit shocked or scared maybe both, had no idea where she was then she remembered why before turning towards me. “mm…” she leans in forward as if to take a closer look at me to which I backed up from her before she spoke. “mom….?” She said before I was confused. “uh….you must be mistaken someone else?” I said while Iori was confused and asked. “why did you call her mom? Who are you?” questions were rolling before I held her close to me, knowing she was probably scared. “i-I’m….i don’t know who I am..” the girl said in some sort of a repeat. “I have no idea where I came from either….all I know is that you’re my mom….” She said looking at me, the look her eyes had was about the surest I had seen from her aside the uncertainty. “why do you keep saying yhat?” I asked her which she then said as her memory was coming in. “i-i…..was….transported here by…a couple people I don’t know their faces but….i am Ikina….and….for certain you’re my mother…you have…the same vibe when you birthed me” she said which now I was dumbfounded as Iori then made a realization. “uh…who is the father?”she asked which she turned to her and answered. “uh….i don’t remember…I know it was a female….” She said now that rose some questions about what the hell happened. “so, Ikina since you’re claiming to me my child..though I just started to have sex so..” I had nothing logical to say anything before Iori blushed. “oh….oh no….I think…I think she’s made from somewhere else…” she sad which I was now making that same conclusion as I never gave that answer. “whatever do you mean?” she asked awfully confused before I shook my head.

 

 

      “uh….look kid um I know you probably had a rough day and all but why not we talk about this in the morning?” I asked her which she didn’t seem to mind at all. “Sure, just where do I rest my head?” she questioned, her word choice is rather robotic as Iori made a slight joke. “maybe she’s your kid…she has the robot down pact.” She giggled a bit, I smile at that not minding that. “wel, I guess that means we have a child together I think? Anyways you sleep in the other room that we have….that case then, if anything happens don’t hesistate.” I said before walking iori to our room. “Leona….are you sure it was ok? I mean we don’t know her and for all we know it could be the Orochi’s ploy to get either of us.” She said worried, which I can see what she means but that led to me shrugging. “her eyes, they were more afraid and uncertain until she said I was her mothr…I have to look into this some more.” I said. Slipping out of my costume and went to the shower. “just keep an eye on her while I shower ok? If she does anything, don’ttake too long to attack.” She nodded while I head in the bathroom.

 

as I do I keep a look at her which she was laying on the couch, just staring at the ceiling. “this really concerning…who is this.” I asked before hopping n the shower

 

*Ikina’s POV* or is it?

I have no idea why I said that…..i have no idea who my parents are but….some reason Leona…or whatever her name was my mother something told me inside it was certain….how did I even up in this place. I was looking at the ceiling as if it would help my already rattled mind, it’s when I closed my eyes and took a trip down my memory files. I hit something of what it is I wasn’t too sure it was right but here it goes.

 

*warped us back a couple hours or days rather*

 

I was in uniform in a school designed for kids who were gifted exponentially whatever that maybe, but I was more the runt of the pack being my “gifts” were never awaken so they prodded and tortured me…it was grueling but I never cracked or caved as the pain did hurt it would never break me. This where they were learning maybe mygift was emotion based instead, though only one or two of the teachers there who cared for my well being the headmaster though knew of my gift and what it might do but didn’t understand anything about it. One day someone has said something about someone named Leona….a new worker in the place who was there for temporary reasons. (this is the mission she was on a few chapters back) I didn’t care at all, just thought another guard to make a buck for just spending only about 2 hours with a messed up kid, I found that pathetic to say in the very least. “Snow cheetah, the woman is here to see you…try talking for once freak.” The guard said which I didn’t like him at all. “…..call me another name I swea-“before I could finished he hit the bars. “do what? You can’t awaken anything to frighten m, you’re just a fragile little freak show-“ and he got his foot stomped on by me then I flicked him off. “eat this in your bacon you assfuck” I told him which he grew furious but he then was drawing back once the woman was standing right there looking at the both of us, tall, blue-haired beauty in a ponytail while wearing a uniform that reveals more than covers. I would’ve been in heaven if her stare wasn’t so icy, it pierced through him, me and possibly the wall behind me.

 

;her stare is so much more intense than anyone’s I had seen…not even the headmaster is this fearful….am I scared? I never felt this before….’ I thought while the man who was also catching the glare was about to leave, promptly walking in front of her but she grabbed his shirt and slammed him on the ground. “pull that crap again, I’ll send you to a hospital…you’re not a prisoner here nor the one helping….i don’t care what happens to you…mess with them again and you’ll see what I mean..” she had a low voice but feminine while I was stunned to see a woman able to toss a man so easily like that. “Who you think you are?!” he said getting up but she eyed him and sighed. “I am Leona, lieutenant of the Ikari General Forces, King of Fighter praticapant and champion winner of the 2001 tournament with some run in with the Shadaloo and all….now get out of here before I have to embarrass you.” She had a commanding presence about her, while I was recovering from the sight unlike most of them who try and help who just sit out the cage she came in and sat right on the bed, the guard mumbled something before walking away.

 

“Sorry you had to see that, now I’m sure you’re aware I’ll be your replacement for the next couple of months and all so, might as well get to know each other. You know who I am, why not tell me about you.” She said a full three sentence which I was able to understand her, I only sat on the farthest edge of the bed, had I not seen that I might be a bit braver. Those ice-blue eyes are so much more intense than before but wasn’t the type to scare you away but the attention to detail to whatever I may or may not say. “well…i…I’m Ikina…Ikina…I have no last name….i don’t remember it but I know I have a family….a-and I want to get out of here one day..w-wat…I’m telling you too much….you shouldn’t know everything..” I said, shutting myself away from her…she may be scary but I wasn’t going to give anything else. “well, Ikina I’m sure you do want to leave and while I’m hear I want to help you which also I want to help with your abilies as well so…meet me out in the oourtyard in about 20 minutes, if you’re tardy you’ll be punished.” She gets up as she then looks at me. “Trust me, I rather you get there earlier than I do or we may never move forward.” She said, going to the door before I was about to say something but I didn’t say anything and I sat there, thinking about the options. “…..her eyes…they’re not like the others….” I whisper as some of the kids who walked by, the ones who was able to use their abilities weren’t all that nice to me, but here they come to my cage. “hey little white stain, how are you doing” one of them said to me, now I look on that offer I got up. “not today, I have somewhere to be.’ I said but one of them closed the cage I opened. “oh? And where are you going? You have no friends here.” She said as she was right about that. “I have a teacher who wants to see me in the courtyard, please move I don’t want to be late.” I said but one had strength and bent the lock. “then make us freak, use your powers to get you out!” a male student said as my door was surrounded by ongoers and staff, well they decided to watch some help they are so I tred to pull the door open to only get myself a burning sensation on my hand. “OW!!! FUCK WAS THAT!!” was howling in pain as it was now seeing it was searing hot to the touch, giving third degree burns all on my palm. “Hahahahaahah!! Oh god that’s rich! You don’t belong here, you’re nowhere near special and will no way in hell be able to reach your abilities, pathetic!” I heard more slander which drove me to my corner of the room before the laughter soon stopped. “…..” I wasn’t sure on who exactly was it but then her voice rung in my ears. “that’s why she’s late…..are you all seriously kidding me right now? Messing with a person, because they can’t use their abilities yet? What type of bullcrap is that? All of you shall feel shame for committing such heinous actions as for the staff…”

 

She walks to one of about ten? “WHY!” slapped that on in the face, “ARE!” slapped another one “YOU!” slapped another twice as hard. “ALLOWING!!” hit way harder on this one which the previous two can’t feel their faces, the one who got hit before the other one was suffering a minor concussion and possible memory loss. “THIS SHIT!!” hit another as hard, the student was honest to god shocked that anyone was able to do that to the staff. “IN!!!” slapped another three times as hard as the last one then used her stronger hand. “THE!!!’ that hit was a punch now, and my god the staff was on their knees, sobbing in pain. ‘how hard does she hit? No way in hell..’ I turned around seeing this happening I was so surprised. “ THE DAMN FIRST PLACE!!” hits the last three but then full on clocked the last two in the nose, both sprawling on the ground and didn’t dare to get up.she saw three more kids who were in the same boat as well, I never noticed it before but there were four students who hasn’t awaken their gifts, so I never thought about it but to make friends so she sighed as this was enough. However,the student eyed the kid who was making the cell door, hotter than I touched it once he does she placed her hand on the handle and pried it open with ease, then eyed them. “GET TO CLASS NOW OR ALL OF YOUR ASSES ARE NEXT!!!” she threaten and the rest of the students quickly as she done the same for the other three and they all were different as one of them was just in the cage watching the wall, she didn’t want to hear no more of what they had to say. “hey….come on,” she heard Leona’s voice and turned to her before she didn’t make a sound but she nodded at her then walks out then another one who was rattling her cage like a deranged child. “Whoa whoa calm down I’m not going to hurt you.” She said to the girl.

 

“Wait, why are you here? Are you gonna try and take my friend from me too?! I’ll fight you and I’ll beat your friend!!” she said which that brought a smile on the woman’s features “no nothing like that.” She simply opened the cage. “come on then, hurry up.”She said while she looked around as saw another girl in the same cage, which she thought, was rather odd till the female looked back at Leona. “…why do you care about us so much…you barely know us..” she said while I agreed with her but if it meant freedom, I wouldn’t mind. “well, I know you been through a lot so I thought why not help these kids? I can request you girls to leave this place? I have a place where I can train you girls at.” She said to us, which we were all shocked but she said. “But let’s get to the courtyard I want to test something, if you all would please?” she asked us and the first to go was the purple-haired girl who was the taller of us but one.

 

 

               “You know lady, I think you’re alright in my eyes.” She said walking as the red headed mute was following quietly and I wasn’t too far behind but the way tallest of the group was a bit hesitant but I turned to her. “she’s a good person, I don’t think she’ll harm us in anyway we don’t want her to.” I told us which she replied with a nod, walking over and out the door we went to the courtyard which it was rather spacious, never seen this before as I was always locked in hat cage or constantly while most of the other students went about their normal day.. “perfect.” She said looking around seeing a couple students here and there while the other three was looking around just as shocked like they never seen this before. “wow…I never knew there was a heaven to this hell hole.” The purple-hared said while the blonde and darker skinned nodded in agreement. “completely agreed”while the red-head mute just silently awed at the sight. ‘I wonder why she can’t talk?’ I thought to myself but decided that it was not the best time to ask as she seen a couple of trees, students staring confused. “why are they even out here?” was written all on their face which was unnerving but nothing fearful like the woman who was leading us.


	11. the experiment continues

*ikina’s POV*

We were looking around the area in surprise about how beautiful this place was or the courtyard which was surrounded by four walls off the school and three out of four of them are just riddled with windows of various classes, labs and gyms. ‘the whole time we were in hell they get luxuxry huh? That’s selective as all hell.’ I thoguth to myself while the others ahd their own thoughts on the subject. That aside, Leona turned to us and started to walk towards us while the students who occupied the space was looking with rather less than approving looks as they never was told to interact with the rejects of the school.  
“now that are here, let’s first get some questions out the way, first the question is this. Why are you in the reject cage? Do you want to go first?’ points to the red head but she shook her head rather muetely, was wondering on maybe she has some specch disability but those thoughts will come back to me as Leona smiled. “Alright, how about you Ms. Amazon?” she said shooting another indirect compliment to the tallest of the crew which we wondered but the purple haired girl. “I am in the cage because of not just of my power but my creative abilities to use many things like scrap and use it effectively as my power is not cooperating sometimes and I’m not even sure…” she said, which she nodded. “alright, and what is your name?” she asked her which she replied with. “Jiai Hageshii, in the clan of the Hageshii, ma’am.” Replied very respectfully towards her. “Interesting, I’d like to see what we can do to improve your skills, and control over your gift.” She said then the purple haired soon said. “I can create dreams and nightmares but that has a consequence where I’m affected greatly if prolonged for oo long….and it’s forbidden for use by my clan…though I broke it more than a couple of times.” She said which I probably wondered exactly did she o…these guys are just interesting I never thought to meet colorful people with such different powers and all. “you have a name young one?” she asked which she says happily. “Mujihi Hitokiri, and I’m a friend of Jiai since we were little kids! Well, she was a giant but still.” Which her friend kind of sighed at that. “well, it’s a pleasure to meet you both Jiai and Mujihi, alright since you can’t talk can you write?” she asked the mute which she nodded at her.

Her red hair bouncing with every move she made, though it was very little movement without even blinking she takes a board she was giving by Leona and she wrote on it which was a bit of time.  
“So, you’re Ikina aren’t you? The white hair and all I recognize it.” Mujihi said to me while her friend shrugged at me not knowing her angle or what she was getting at but I just nodded. “Why don’t you fight those guys? I would if I wasn’t restrained.” She said while I shrugged “never fought in my life and I wish I never have to.” I somewhat lied about that part, being it was a past I didn’t want to remember anything of such atrocious thing. “Well, now you’re gonna learn to fight and the right way, and she’s ready now took her awhile to write all of this down.” She said then she reads it aloud. “I am Kougou Kurushimi, and I am the empress of pain now the question on your minds, which I’m sure it is which is why can’t I talk like a normal person? The answer is simple, I am cursed in order to use my power which is the ability to fuse blood with fire and ice for added effects, power and beautiful as well…..as for my problem I can’t really keep the blood from taking over and it makes it unstable and overtakes it.’ She read to us which was probably the reason why she was the way she was but damn that’s crazy to hear about.

  
Maybe I should give some description about the rest because I’m sure there’s more questions on who are these girls. So, Jiai Hageshi…I think as said she’s the tallest of the group at a whopping 6’8” last I checked but that could be different now for I haven’t seen her in a long time. She is a tannish-dark-skinned blonde with ocean blue eyes, body type is more like what an amazon’s would be beautiful, strong, and oh my god sexy with her breasts only a size E as her personality seems to be calm, laid-back and probably the type you do not want to see angry. As for her clingy friend, Mujihi is around 5’7" and is more energetic, alert, and easily excited about most things. She has purple hair, royal purple eyes and pale skin. Her hair it’s somewhat covers her right side of her face and stopped at her nape, unlike Jouai she was bit on the thinner side as well as only a side D and all. if I didn't know any better I say those two might or might not be dating one another if not....they totally should. Now, next is the mute known as Kougou, who was a scarlet-pink kind of hair going on with blue eyes and pale skin like my own. 'I really love how she looks....' I thought to myself despite her being shorter than I am at 5'3" her presence is well received despite being a mute and all. rather endowed as well at a DDD stat. I whistled at that for a moment which, probably leaves me right, well aside the obvioius white hair and all, i'm the thinnest and the palest of the team at only about a 5'8" and was the smallest at a C sizem and my eyes are what a ghoul's is, black with red pupils. if you're thinking if I am a ghoul....the answer is...maybe?  
  
With the introductions out the way and all she has told us that we must gauge our strengths and weaknesses by taking her on. "all four of us at once? i'm not even sure you can take us all on your own ma'am." Jouai said respectfully which she smiled. "thanks for being concerned but I can handle what you guys can or can't do." she puts that rather bluntly. "So....you're just askin' for a bruisin' huh?" Mujihi said before jumping at her. "it'll take us 5 seconds to knock you flat!" she went to kick her in the face which she actually managed to and kicked her to the wall to the right, knocking her against it. 'wow....is she that strong?' I took a look at the woman who kicked Leona like it was nothing. "see not so....what?" she was about to call an early victory but nope...Leona just got right on up. "that wasn't too bad." cricked her neck then walks back to her spot. "no more free hits now you must earn them." Jouai decides to run at her and went to swing at her but that resulted in her hand being caught and was pulled forward then Mujihi went for leg sweep which only in turn Leona jumped and rolled in the air tossing Jouai to the side then lands onto Mujihi's side which the girl gasp out a bit before Leona jumps back. "i said all four of you." she turned to both of us as Kougou was just obseriving a moment while I... didn't know how to fight but I just ran with my fist up

 little did we know about Leona's speed to her strength she just ducked it which normally it wouldn't be a problem but at the same time I went to punch her Jouai was launching up from the ground in a sprung up donkey kick attack and clearly kicked me in the face which both Kougou and Mujihi just flinched from that. "oooh....." Leona said not expecting that to happen while I was sprawled on the floor clearly knocked out.....the world went black for a moment while overriding in somuch pain. "oww....." was all thay was said and laid on in the dirt.

 *around 2 hours later*  
  
was in a bed...rather softer than normal as I soon wake up seeing I was in some medical..nope not medical room more like it was a normal room....I mean like not a cell kind of room as the other three walk up to me. " oh my god..are you ok?" Jouai was the first to ask me, since she was the one who knocked me out. "I..i think so.." itried to get up but a hand was on my shoulder. "no, lay there for a minute or.." but the pain from my head was rushing in like crazy, as instructed earlier I lay myself back down. "yea...on second thought, I might lay here a bit..but you really pack a serious punch." I said to her which she kind of chuckled embarrassed. "yea...I guess you're right about that." as Kougou somewhat just gave me a hug to comfort me. "aww..that's adorable." Mujihi said which Leona laughs. "looks like you got yourself a new friend then."

"what, so are we! I want to know more about this team...or whatever." Mujihi said as I look at her. "teams? what does she mean Leona?" I asked her which she answered me with a nod. "well, since you four are worth my time to actually try and help than the rest of the spoiled rich kids, I thought might as well make you guys a team and get us all out of here as fast as we actually can." She said which I saw that made sense actually as Kougou just sits on the bed with me. "I guess we should know why are we al in here in the first place? I mean we're not thrown in here for no reason right? I mean to unlock your powers sure is nice but being tortured isn't the way to go...it's just not right." Joai said as Leona knows the answer to that. "if I had to guess...they have no idea what they are doing but they do know this that in order to continue getting money you guys must do a terrible job at your powers it's the only way since the government funds for that and your families as well, if they shown that how they were treating you...they'll be shut down." she said while we were in disgusted shock. "so they're using us as cash cows?! I wanna oooohhhh!!!!" Mujihi wasn't the one enraged it was Jouai who was in rage. "yes, and give no absolute care if you do make it or not..that's why i'm gonna helpy ou guys but first...Jiai I know yiu're angry but try to keep yourself calm to not give them any indication you know what where they planning and why….there’s probably something more sinister at work here….best to keep it on a low that way no one will panic…not yet anyways.” She sakid rather calmly abour ir bur Jiai complied with Mujhi pattig her back to calm her down. “now….this is officakly Team HHHIK (Hike) and let’s first get to know each other to be a team offcially actually.” She said to us and that day wasthe day I was a part of a team…a group of friends to love and trust…but will it last…it was the thought I had in my mind.

 

With all of sitting up but me, who was still in the bed letting my body recover naturally. “Alright, Sensei! Are you married?!” Mujihi asked right out the gate as both Jiai and I look at her. “That’s a rude question.” I start tosay. “no no it’s fine, i'm not married but lets say I am with someone.” She said as a soft smile appeared on her face. “oooh, who’s he lucky man? He gotta be worth it if he’s dating a such a wonderful woman.” Jiai turned to ask. “and you talk about me being rude…” Mujihi pouts as Jiai just pats the girl on her head. “that was before she said it was ok to ask her.” She chuckled while I laugh quietly. “Hm, not a guy, I’m not into them.” She told us with a straight face. “WHAT?!” all three of us said as Kougou wrote it down on a board. “Yeah, I’m lesbian.” She said as we was a bit shocked still. “didn’t know she was that way as well.” Jiai said softly. “I’m guessing you all are in the same boat.” She said pretty much guessing we all were lesbian too, and we were rather proud about that. “Yep, that’s a bit surprising to have a team full of them.” Mujihi said then had a grin. “No, were not having a pillow fight.” Jiai immediately shot down her idea. “Eeeeee, Meanine!” she practically squealed 

as Jiai points to me. “Besides I highly doubt Ikina can take another hit like that.” Which I took slight offense to that. “Spare me, please!” I reply as Kougou was laughing, well you can’t hear her but she was laughing by how she couldn’t sit still.  “Hahaha alright, what about you two? The whole time Mujihi been clinging onto you.” Leona said which Jiai gasps. “Wha- no she’s not my girlfriend.” As Mujihi smiled. “Yea! I’m just a clingy girl and since I hang out with her almost every day we’re inseparable.” She said which that didn’t help in their favor as Kougou pull up on the poster board. “Wow, you both sound more lovey dovey than anything I heard before.” As that was said they had nothing else to defend themselves despite that they were right about they weren’t dating they hung their heads in silent defeat. ‘these two are hilarious.’ I thought up in my mind at which then the focus turned to me. “what?” I asked them as Mujihi points. “You and Kougou makes a better pair Silent Night.” She grinned rather proudly at that while we both look at each other them back at them. “now….are you sure you didn’t hit your head?” I asked which they smile. “oh, my brain is perfectly fine thank you.” Mujihi said pointing to her head with a gun like gesture to her head while Jiai only laughs. “so cute the way you deny it.” While Leona was laughing. “Alright, alright let’s not jump into detail about relationships ok? Though I wonder how do you row know so much about each other anyway?” which they weren’t too shocked at this question before looking at each other. “she’s been a pain in my butt for about I say roughly 20 or so years.” Which Kougou and I were surprised. ‘wow, and you both is friends for that long? And not done anything? Seriously what the hell you are waiting for?’ she pulls out a board with marker writing on it.

 

Mujihi shrugged. “we figure maybe to keep our relationship as just friends.” She answered rather quickly but I wondered if that was really the case……maybe she’s just too shy to say anything and Jiai was too oblivious to the signs….like a certain ninja huntsman who didn’t take the hint….oops didn’t mean to break the wall like that…back to the story at hand before someone just deletes my files somehow…  “It’s for the best at the moment but once we grow up a bit more then we moght know what to actually to do.” Jiai answered a logical one, as I agreed to that. “alright…how did you both meet up in the first place? It can’t be coincidnece you both just happen to meet up randomly right?” I asked to Mujihi smiled. “ohhhh I can tell how it all began!” while Jiai lets out a sigh of misery. “tell it right this time please….last time we did we had to call our parents to confirm it..” She said. “I will, I will no problem.” She said with her tongue sticking out. “alright kiddies, and young lady, it’s story time!” she laughs as she did a knock was at the door before she began and groaned. “ugh…I barely got started…”

*Leona’s POV*

I got up from where I was and headed over to the door. “you continue I’ll answer it.” Once I do I see it was the headmaster who was holding a not so real smile, more it was very forced and I knew I messed up but the way these girls are they deserve way better than this treatment. ‘I need to ask you…what the hell do you think you are doing?” he asked me as he was pacing up and down the hall. “training them to use their powers, sir.” I reply in respect, as he was looking at me like I was an idiot. “Use their powers? The hell? You’re the snow cheetah’s counselor not a trainer…and your methods are too ineffective for such a task…I suggest you hand them to us so they can be trained properly.” He said.

Now, I took many insults and all but this was probably mild, compared to other things I have heard. “so…you don’t like the way I train because it’s proven faster results? Or it’s because once they learn it your profits will wash away with the tide?” I said, no real emotion evoked in it, mainly I had no reason to get upset…well yea but I wasn’t in a mood to kick someone’s ass right at that moment. “Ack! Absurd! Accusing me of such accusations, you’re trained military operative. I expected more maturity from you, honestly to think you would point fingers at the upper officials for calling you out on the wrong.” He spat out his words in a very haste pace. “Now, that’s the most childish thing I had heard…you say I am accusing such things, and all but my training I haven’t even started, I’m sorry sir but your ‘methods’ are not helping them anymore than the walls they are trapped in. If anything, I rather keep them under my watch because I also treat them as equal as anyone.” I said while he scoffed at that idea. ‘And learn what? To be pampered? In my school the weak must learn the hard way to become stronger.” H e said, this time I was so ready to kick the living hell out his ass but I had a song in my head to keep me calm.

 

“That’s just sad….that works for some but not everyone is the same each have individual goals, lives, family, and things that they cherish while looking for a safe place to do that…this place is far from it. Torturing, Neglecting, Abusing, and what not is not what helps anyone at all or even find their powers, rather it makes it worse for the individual and these groups of kids. The reason that is they fear something, they fear what would you do if they did achieve it under your teachings? Would they be let go, 

 would they be able to see the freedom and the dreams that they have burning inside of them for their lives? Would they be left out of this hell hole of prison you call a school for the gifted or would you use them for your own personal gain and monetary wealth? Calling me pathetic, I feel your charade to trick these kids into thinking you’re helping them to which you’re hurting them, lying to their parents, family, and any co-worker who might have a heart or brains to see this isn’t right…” I said, letting my mind speak which I heard various gasps from the nearby staff it seems no one really stood up to him but me.

“you’re a fool, what makes you think you know anything? If I recall on your record…weren’t you a murder of the 97’ tournament? By what was inside of you? And you telling me I’m wrong?” he said which I just facepalmed. “leave me and my 21 year old mistake out of this….compared to what I had done this is so much worse than that…and the difference is I can stop this but I cannot stop what might happen if I get triggered…I advise you to do one thing, leave their training to me and let no one bother them or you’ll have a case with in front of a judge or worse. These kids will be in my custody for the time being till I feel their fine and that will be a long time.” I said which he had nothing to say but went ahead and slapped me. “Hold your tongue woman! Know your place, I am the headmaster and you’re the substitute…don’t go high and mighty thinking you know bett-oof.” Was met with a punch in the face by Jiai. “…you asshole…” she uttered, I was sure I closed the door but they might have heard us. “geh…you worthless-Gah!” was kicked in the balls by Kougou which she was rather happy to have done that. “touch her again, I dare you!” Mujihi said then Ikina kind of walked by my side. All five of us look down at him, fire burning in them to which he cowers away being he had never seen such fierceness from his own students. “we had enough of this crap! Every day and Every night of bull and leads to nothing but nowhere! You treat us with shit, your students doesn’t give a damn about us! zWe haven’t seen our families in so long we had no idea if they’re alive or not!” Jiai said angrily, then picked him up. “You really drew the line, you all will be punished by dea-!!OW!!” soon Ikina kicked his side. “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!!!” kicked his side repeatedly.  
  
Jiai lets it happened and so do I, she’s been here the longest from her record she was here since it opened about 20 or so years ago. “You kept me here for the longest time! You never helped me! No one helped me, no one cared, and no one tried! And when I try to call out for help, YOU SIT ON YOUR LAZY FAT ASS!!!” if you’re wondering what this guy looked like…imagine Ganondorf but put on some pounds, white hair with grey streaks, more wrinkles than crinkled paper and yea that’s this guy, now back to her rant. “Why? Why did you just watch them? Why didn’t you save me like you do every other student? When I get into a fight when someone start it you blame me all the time? Was it to make me tough? Was it to break me? Then when I had a teacher, she mysteriously just stopped coming here?! Why do you hate me, no us! Why do you hate us so much?!” 

She uttered with every kick by that point he couldn’t even move from how hard she kicked. “….b-because….y-you make me….money…..”” he said still the fool he was. “Well, fuck you and your school! I want out of here!!!” Mujihi roared which I smile letting this happen. ‘this went a lot better than I had thought.’ I cross my arms. “see, they are sick of this as should all the rest of your students…but they’ll see the same thing eventually….as request to them I suggest you do so or you’ll be dead before you see the money rolling in your hands.” I said then he just sneer. “Fuck you…if they want to leave fine…but I’ll kill all of you! I swear I will!!” He said but then Kougou pulls up a sword which was made of pure fire and blood, a look with said. ‘not if you die first…’ went to swing at him but I stopped her. “no, he needs to suffer…death is way too good for him, just get your things and meet me in the courtyard.” I told them and all excited like they were out of school forever (literally they are) I soon head to the courtyard. “you…you’re the worst…” he said before I sighed once he grabbed my ankle. “hell with you..” stomp on his hand three times then walks away to get my things.

Once I do, I head off towards the courtyard once more while they were packing up what they had and didn’t have then less than 30 minutes later they come out and all were excited to leave. “finally…we can go home…” Jiai said as Mujihi and Kougou agreed but Ikina frowned at that. Kougou noticed and pulled her shirt so she can speak to her which she turned to Kougou which pulls out a sign with very small letters and Ikina nodded 

then she wrote down some more and with that Ikina smiled which I wondered what was on the board but I didn’t question. “not yet, we have some training to do actually.” I said with that now it’s time for things to get interesting.

 

*back to the present*

 

 

 

 I couldn’t believe it, she found me after so many months…which i wondered if she followed me all the way here or rather what happened to the other three. "Ikina....." i come in the room she was at but I found her in the kitchen already, trying to cook but was having some difficulty, so I shrugged and walked over to try and help her out. "i guess it's nice to start off with breakfast." i said as she looks at me. "so, that's the one you're dating isn't that right?" she asked me which i nodded. "yes, that's the one." taking out eggs and milk as she smiled. "Total keeper, sensei."  She said with a thumbs up. “does that surprise you?” I asked her which she shook her head with a soft smile. “well, good. I do have a question my child.” If you wonder why I said that cause, the team we assembled was like family….and still is just wondering what happened to them. “I’m guessing you want to know where the others is. After you left to go back to your mission, we were traveling awhile or rather trying to find out where exactly are you but that didn’t end up really well.” She said as she chose her words wisely but something about that didn’t add up. “oh? What happened?” I asked as she then remembered something. “Oh crap, I forgot to bring Kougou in. She’s at the library down the street.” She said to me while I held my hand up. “let’s keep things one step at a time, I’m a super soldier but I’m not superwoman.” I told her which she understood what I meant, so sheturnes to me as she waws still making her food with my help then decides to make some for Iori being it was her house after all. “well, let’s say that they followed us somehow and we had to split up into teams, eventually we said to meet at your place if we ever make it to the city being you telling us where to go and all.” She said which I nodded as I did give that information to them in case something like this go down, how did I forget so easily? Maybe this craziness was getting to me, but I will brace it like I always have, with that said Iori was up and hugged me from behind. “morning leona..” she said rather tiredly as her voice was softer and sweeter than before which was a nice change in my opinion. “Morning, Iori. I’m glad you’re up in time to eat, I’m sure you’re hungry’ she nodded before looking over at Ikina who was minding her own business. “so, she’s still here huh? Do you know her?” she asked me and I nodded. “Yeah, I know her rather well. This is Ikina and she’s one of my students from when I went on that mission a couple months back.” I said which she was surprised when she said student. “one of?” turned to ask me and I nodded. “I have three others who trained with her and basically we’re like family.” I said then she smiled. “Well, whoever is family to you is family to me.” She kissed my cheek before heading to the bathroom with a soft smile on her face was wondering what she was thinking about, however I turn my attention towards Ikina who handed me a plate of eggs, something to eat at least when it’s not burnt….by the way she’s a horrible cook being how she burns it because she couldn’t taste the food so...burnt was always good to her. I just eat them without complaint though Mujihi would give a piece of her mind.

 

As of now, I’m going to reunite with my family which yes I mean the other three girls to add them to it. I look at the clock as I eat while she then gets up. “I have to get her before she gets in trouble or gets mad at me.” I said, and like that she took the plate from her side and kind of eat it along the way out, “Oh, I need to check up on her.” I then walk in the bathroom to see what was holding her up anyways…she’s been in that bathroom for about the whole time we have been talking and that was a long while.   
  
“Iori?” I soon hear her puking in the toilet and with that alarm I went to her and knelt down to rub her back. “what happened?” I asked not knowing if it was something from last night or whatever but she coughs a bit before she finally speaking to me rather softly. “I-I think…I think I am pregnant.” She said while I took about 20 long seconds to literally process that information then I look at her…WHHAAAAAAAA????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I’m A MOM DAMN IT! I THINK THIS IS A HAPPY MOMENT…oh I think we should end the chapter here…I don’t wanna get too intense right now.  
  
*End Chapter 11*

 

 


	12. Can Curses be Lifted? Or is it forever bonded with you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dark and sad turn in this chapter here as for the sexual scenes will be in some later chapters not sure when

I was so shocked, happy and again shocked to hear these news and I held her close to me. “I think that’s wonderful to hear…I get to be a mother with you, Iori it’s the best gift I can ever receive.” I said as she was somewhat whimpering about something about a curse then I remembered. ‘no…I forgot…’ I thought now remembering that she was cursed to die because of this and so will I…or well so it says.

 

I’m guessing you’re wondering what curse is this. Why is it so bad? Well here’s the thing is that aside that it drives us to our insane form or riot of the blood form which aside from driving us crazy and all but for the Yagami there’s an extra side effect of this. Being that the Yasakani (Before the Yagami were what they were), Kusanagi and Yata clan was in a feud with one another in a war to best one or the other. As they all the same color flames and different abilities until the Yata came together with the Kusanagi to best the Yasakani who was a major threat to the both..and thus they were killing their members where they soon seek for a power higher than their own which is the Orochi….which hasn’t awoken since the tournament but more on this history later let’s get to the main reason of the worry.

 

“I-I…I think I wanna abort her…” she said thinking about it which I understood why because if the mother give birth she will die upon childbirth…it sucks. “Iori…there’s got to be a way to turn this all around…I’m sure of it…” I said as she was shaking her head. “…y-you’re right but if I don’t live…” she was starting to meltdown which was understanble why but I held an arm around her. “you will live, you will not die yet…we both agreed on this term 

I will do all I can to beat this.” I held her closely, with my hope that I do…I don’t want to lose another. I want to do this but I don’t even know if I can the best thing I’m doing is giving a near false promise but she knew. “You don’t have to lie, Leona because I know that you have no idea…as do i. I want to spend as much time with you both as I can though I may not be around to see her grow.” She rubbed her stomach.

 

“I-Iori..we have nine months…nine damn months to stop him…please don’t say that…” I said but she refused to. “it’s the truth, i-“ before she finished I was just holding her rather closely with tears that were formed from my eyes, which was the first time I was legitimately scared. “P-Please! Don’t give up!” I said trying my best not to wail so loud which are soft sobs, shaking and shivering as I coulnd’t hold it together while she just held me. She doesn’t know how to react to me crying like this being this is the first time at all she seen me cry. “…if only…i wasn’t…” she was about to say a sentence I didn’t like so she kept herself quiet as to not make this worse.

 

Among that, Ikina and Kougou were back in the house but they were listening in on what was happening and to see me crying alarmed the both of them. “this…this isn’t good.” Ikina said to Kougou rather discretely which she nodded then signs. ‘we should help her, we need the other two.’ She signed which she nodded then signs back. ‘but…we don’t know where they might be, or rather if they followed us.’ Which she nodded and grabbed her phone and texts them. ‘come to this location please. It’s an emergency…operation: Leona-Sensei is crying.’ She sent them then told them both to sit down and wait.

 

I on the other hand was still 

on the floor with her in shambles because of the hurtful truth and the shocking revelation that I cannot save her, or well not yet either. I was losing confidence but then a knock was heard, a soft knock out the door from the bathroom. I forgot they were here now and they saw me cry and saw me down at my weakest moment but they didn’t seem shocked more ready to help me. “…Leona…we will help you win this...and fight against this deity, this energy or curse that stops your happiness, you helped us in so many ways there’s nothing to stop us from helping you, you take care of her while we…we will handle it.” Ikina said but I shook my head worried at them. “N-No, you guys..you can’t just put yourself in a danger you don’t understand…I don’t want you to get involved…i-I can do this myself…’ I said but they were rather reluctant and shook their head at me. “No, we will help you. I don’t care what kind of 

danger this might get us in or what kind of monster he may or may not be, we want you both to be happy and that’s what we are going to do, I’m not letting this happen, Kougou isn’t and damn sure Jiai and Mujihi will not either.” She said me boldly which was the boldest I seen of her with her arms crossed and her face was completely serious as Kougou goes to the door in the front hearing a soft knock seeing it was Jiai and Mujihi but then she sees a taller figure she never met and well they both soon explain.

“this is my sister Jouai, and she's here to help after we took a visit to her and she said she's more than willing to help." Jiai said as she smiled with a nod before coming in the door, somewhat has a habit to do that. "Wait, you didn-...too late." she sighed as she was already walking around liking the place. "So, who's Leona?" She asked her voice was deeper just a slight octave of Jiai's which hers was like....maybe if you heard of Leone from AGK just slightly higher than that and Jouai just a bit more then yes. 

I come out of the bathroom, hearing a new voice I never heard before while holding onto Iori while we look and if we weren't somewhat or still sadden by the previous fact we would be in shock. 

 

this girl was bigger than anyone i had seen, or at least of the female side of things. She was a 7'2" of muscle and toned skin as it was a near golden-tan skin with a bust with a size of looks like a G size or bigger and being she was muscled but she was just as curvy as well. I look up at her with her hair in a blonde, spike that goes to the right with more spikes such as Jiai also, has eyes of golden-yellow eyes and with a soft smile naturally placed on her face. "i am yes...who are you and why are you here?" i asked bit protectively. "I'm Jouai, i'm here to help out with your problem. This has to be done quickly so..." i said which i nodded. "i can't go with you guys but i think i know someone who can help you guys or well...maybe a couple of people who will help...if this works hopefully." 

." I still wasn’t too sure about the fact they might just die or even get cursed from this. “Don’t worry about it, we’ll help with the help of both your friends and us this creature will finally go down and get beaten.” Jouai said pumping her fist in the air with a smile “you’re definitely a bright one huh?” I said as Iori was just silent still.

 

She was taking in the fact that so many are here to help with the same goal but like me, has a look of doubt being that they were even able to beat him, Orochi. “well, Leona start being careful with her and all, you have about 9 months to take get this taken care of and we will succeed with this do not worry.” Jiai said before I looked around a moment before nodding. “Alright…give us a moment.” I take her in the room as she was becoming from surprised to worry as I was too.

“t-they’re taking a big…risk…I don’t want them involved…” She said cautiously which I understood her completely and why but I just sighed. “there’s nothing we can do to stop them…if we told them no, they’d do it anyways and not know what they’re doing…” I said as she looks at me then the door as if looking at them then back to me. “this is all scary, if I didn’t…” she was about to blame herself but I stopper her right there with a small little kiss on my own. “Shh, it’ll be ok, it’ll be ok…I promise you it will because I will not stop until we see our family before they’re born.” I told her as she was hesistant but she agreed finally.

I was now thinking who would help us, or give us assistance we both weren’t very popular with people until recently…I then thought of three people automatically but wasn’t too sure about that

 

*K’s POV* (Finally!!!)  
  
I was sighing, walking around the city of South Town in the last activity of Nests, the organization who was out for world and possible universal domination, but they have been foiled more than once by the Heroes per say being they were quiet for a while, although that was true I on the other hand had changed and I refuse to let Kula see it either…

I was turned into a female as well, like the others above but it was because of nests before they were defeated they embedded something in us to turn us female at random times and well…I was the first one who changed as this was roughly 3 or so years ago. 

I was about a sporting 5’10” with my usual leather black jacket to cover my modest size D, short grey hair cut that was slightly spiky but mostly smooth, much wider hips and shorter torso while still complimenting my long legs. I still walk around with my sour attitude and shades like the total badass I am but anyway.

I was walking around, looking at the people who passed me by, while I minded my own business till I saw something rather…familiar or more it was something I knew of the top of my head. “Oh no…” I said under my breath, I went behind a wall as a very noticeable ice-blue haired girl, long which is up to her back and was thinner than I was but didn’t make her all the more dangerous before she skates up a bit faster. I was still hiding in hope she doesn’t notice me, I was staying there behind a trash bin while she stopped and looked around a moment to confirm that she wasn’t seeing things; however, when she does she turned to walk away when she does I was starting to stand up but once I do the bin scraped on the wall a little causing it to make a noise once it did she turned around and I was about to jump but not smart on my part and like that she was throwing Ice at me…not the thing I was expecting.

I only backflip then rolled out the way then I thought she probably didn’t know who I was. “why do you wear his clothes woman?” she asked rather pissed and you do not want this girl mad at you. I was deciding to either both lie and try to live this through or tell her and live anyway? Well if you were me in this situation I done what any sane person would…I fought back damn it!

I then tossed a fireball at her then ran to jump up and kick her though it seem I hit the wall of ice she makes before jumping up and uppercuts me with ice. “Imposter!” she was shouting at me which I’m wondering how she not got the hint yet. I was hit with it but retaliated with a kick down to the ground the ground as I land on my feet. “Even your style is the same…you’re an amazing copycat…but you’re nothing like K’!” she yelled as I was like. ‘uh…that’s hurtful…it is me…’ I thought as I decided to end this and just tell her. “I am K’, dunce…” I said but of course I choose poor choice of words. ‘well…that was gah!’ my thoughts thwarted by her when she kicked me in the stomach and unleashed her fury on me. I mean seriously this girl was kicking my ass.

After her flurry of kicks,punch and elbows before sending me flying with a high kick I flip in the air and lands on the ground then as before I send a kick, she deflects as we both have similar styles to one another it was a back and forth battle so I went to kick her leg but she answered with one of her own then I stepped back a minute to feign a kick then brought one to her gut causing her to feel that one. She stumbled and looked at me before punching me again then extended her reach with an Ice-like dagger from her arm. “Kula! Calm down jeez!”I was able to counter that with a fire kick which I rounded up some fire and kicked up which got her in the air. I was then  able to say while I back up again. “…”after a minute she stopped. “w-wait K’?” she was surprised then looked me up and down as I roll my eyes. “seriously, I thought the hints was obvious.” I said while I was surprised to have my shades on the whole time without it ever falling off.

 

I was soon met with her arms around me and held me close, seeing she was happy to see me I didn’t care so I just let her hug me this deathly close. “K-K? how come you…you’re you know and where did you go?” she asked which she had the right to know so I told her what I mentioned previously said above and understand it. “wow…you know…you know I’d love you still right?” she said which to be honest that was one thing I didn’t think of because I’m like a rock of a human being you can ask anyone but I’m more of the blunt type and will always will be. “Right…I didn’t really think you’d love me like that you know?” I said as I wasn’t sure of her orientation, whereas we been dating since the tournament in ’01, yea I know right? 18 years and I haven’t noticed she was bi, at least ambiguous or the fact we are not even married in the first place is a couple of questions I too had in mind.

 

Before we can continue any further we had a call from someone, well more Kula since she has her phone right now and looked at the text in what she seemed to be in shocked though I was sure to be her exaggerating her expressions as always. “K…look who sent me a message.” She said as I look over her shoulder to see it wasn’t the person I expected to be and rightfully so. “Leona? She’s in trouble?” I asked wondering what it might be. “I’m not sure, all she left was an address and a text saying, “‘help is needed, please come, it’s urgent.” As I shrugged with a sigh at the possibility of another fight with evil bad guys. “aaaghhhh…come on…” I whined but Kula looked at me. “Look, if Leona asked for help this has to be bad come on and stop whining, she gave me a warning which I understood completely then followed her to the address, wondering what’s going to happen now that we have a new problem to face, this may be my most annoying yet.

 

After we walked around a bit, we had no mode of transportation and we had no money for bus fare so we were walking and as we do we caught each other up. Apparently, she too is a futanari surprise surprise but, I was one as well. Now how’s that for a shocker? Aaaannnyyway, we were talking the possible things we both can and may do which we may do sometime later but as well we were talking about that she then wondered. “I always wondered, are you going to be this grouchy all the time?” she asked which I rose an eyebrow, wondering what she meant while I shrugged. “I have my happy days.” I said walking next to her as she smiled. “I’m guessing I know when those are huh?” she teased and it was working so well. “Kula…” before I could she poked my nose. “Boop.” Soon humming rather happily, taking the victory of booping my nose as the fight was a clear draw at best, I’m making more mental notes to never get on her bad side.

 

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, then stopping a restaurant for a quick bite to eat being in a fight would work up an appetite, made it to their place which I whistled. “Wow, Leona sure lives the high life for someone who’s not into the high-end things…” I said but Kula smiled. “It’s another side she’s probably trying to test, she had ask me before how to smile since she doesn’t know how to. She might be trying to let herself live a bit more than on the battlefield. “Let’s hurry in, it’s getting somewhat cold out here.” I said as she smiled, not minding the cooler temperature (mind you it’s December now) out here. No more delay, we head on in and walks up to the apartment number as the flight of steps were somewhat long. “How big are these places? Maybe we should…” before she could there she was on the top of the steps. “I’m glad you two can make it, it also seems you’ve gone under the same thing?” asking me which I nodded. “Yea, I had a change alright, so why is it you called us down here?” I asked her as we both understood that we weren’t the round and about type, well at least me. “I have a problem to be dealt with, you see Iori and I are dating one another and such, I gotten her pregnant or something of that sort..” as she was starting to explain, I heard some keywords like ‘pregnant’, ‘Iori and I’ and so forth. I stopped her a moment. “wait, wait hold on a second, did you say pregnant, you and Iori in the same sentence?” I asked to be clarified and she nodded. “Yes I did.” As I then heard her saying that she was the one who got him pregnant?? Hold up, that means he went through it too but how did…holy crap I’ll be damned. “Wow…you kids be getting busy.”

 

I said as I walk up to her then Kula follows. “What is it you need help with delivering the baby? If so, don’t trust K’ she’ll drop them.” I gasp taking a minor offense to that one. “Hey! I’m careful around kids!” I said in my defense, but she shook her head. “Nope, you dropped kids before.” She said now I’m wondering when this even occurred but now I was remembering. “I freaking tripped on the kid’s toy! Don’t blame me.” As she sighed to her dismay. “No, not delivering I can figure that out with the help I have already.” She said which then I was confused. “if you have help then why are we here?” I asked wasn’t sure why then she said. “Do you remember the curse of the blood?” as I kind of just did now as I nodded. “Yea…I remember it.” I said as she then said. “..Well iori has it worse, because due to making a pact with the Orochi by his clan’s decision to do so and well, being she’s pregnant…” she continues and that was all I needed to know. “…damn…let’s head inside to see the damage control.” I said and Kula sadden by all o this as she wasn’t expecting this kind of problem to happen and to Iori no less.

 

‘for once , he has something to go for and now it’s being taken away from him…Orochi…you’re a complete disgusting being…I wish I could end you with my bare hands if I could…’ I thought rather dangerously as soon as we come inside there were five other people who was in there as well but they all looked younger than my age at the very least.

 

“Is this the reinforcements? If so we may be able to do this.” I heard one of them said which once I turned to the voice I stopped a second to look up at the woman whio was standing up with her arms crossed, hair of blonde and spiky. “Who are you?” I asked her since she was the first one to speak as she nodded then walks a bit closer, once she did that I saw how tall this woman was, as she spoke her name. “My name is Jouai Hageshii, this is my younger sister Jiai Hageshii, the red head in Kougou Kurushimi.” Which she waves. “She’s a mute by the way, so she can’t talk.” Which the mute smiled rather sadly, I wondered why she seemed sad which will be a question for a later time. “The purple haired is Mujihi Hitokiri, who is my future sister in-law.” She said with a smile on her face.

 

“H-HOW’D YOU KNOW THAT?!” she was blushing like an idiot but so was Jiai was also. “Jiai, she tells everything about everything.” She said while Jiai was just looking away blushing. “she…she wouldn’t stop poking about it once I said I was dating someone now…” she said as for I couldn’t help but chuckle while Kula had to input. “aww, you both seem really cute together.” She said while the both of them look at her like this is a first they heard of this. “And lastly, the tsundere of the group, Ikina.” She points to a white haired kid, long hair with and expression on her face that mirrors mine. ‘she looks like the combination of both Kula and i…may be a coincidence.’ I had thought while Kula also had the same idea as we both kind of just stared for a moment too long before her eyes narrowed. “Can you both stop staring at me like that…” she said which we both realize we were staring. “Oh, sorry about that.” I said while Kula smiled sweetly 

“We’re just not really used to people…I mean we don’t even like strangers so it’s sort of new to us.” She lied rather well which the other agrees with that bit. “So…I’m guessing you’re here because?” I went to ask but Mujihi spoke up to get pass what was just revealed about her. “TO KICK THAT SNAKE’S ASS!!” she yelled loud enough to annoy the neighbor’s dogs enough to whine and bark. “Damn it, I said not to yell so loud.” Leona said with a sigh while Jiai nodded. “Whoever this demon is, we will convince them to lift this curse over their heads so they can live a happier life they started.” She said then Ikina’s turn to talk. “She saved our lives to be free, we must now return the favor to help her.” Another couple of keywords we heard was ‘save our lives’ then nodded now understanding their reason.

 After about a couple of minutes of knowing each other we now come to the conversation topic of, how will we do this? All we thought of ways then before someone said. “How about we find the other heads? Maybe they might know where Orochi is.” Which the suggestion came from Mujihi who seemed to be the most talkative one. “well, that would be a smart idea…but we don’t know if Chris, Shermie and Yashiro is around and Yamazaki…might be locked up and as for Magaki and Mukai are dead and Goenitz as well…which may leave Mature and Vice.” I said while then Jouai spoke up. “Goenitz? That some reason sounds familiar…” she said as Leona turned to her. “what do you mean?” she asked and without much hesistation just a small thought process for how should she relay this information.   
  
“I ran into a girl named…Goeniko? She had blonde hair, blue eyes and sort of a non-human air about her but she was kind, thoughtful and all with the power of wind/” she said as Iori, Kula, Leona, and I was looking at her in shock. “How long ago was this?” Kula asked as she thought. “About….yesterday?” she said as we look at each other. “…wait hold on a second…how you know about the wind and her kindness?” Leona questioned again with her teeth gritting, understanding why she’s a bit enraged although, Iori had to calm her from going off the rails. “Well, she stopped by my shop where I work to get a car repaired and while that happened she got attack but with ease and a flick of her wrist, wind was produced from her arm and tossed the attackers away like leafs in a stotm.” She described which we all confirmed it. “Goeniko? Maybe we should track her down if she’s alive again.” I said while Kula who was silent a bit. “well, we should also try Yamazaki too, he may be crazy but he’s a lead nonetheless.” She suggested while Ikina then gets up. “then it’s settled and the best way to split it up. Kula, Jouai, and Kougou deal with Goeniko as for K’, Mujihi and I will deal with Yamazaki, being he’s insane or criminally dangerous, I wouldn’t want to see Kula or Kougou hurt and plus…Jouai already met her so she may come with us a bit easier.” She said while I thought. ‘Maybe, I can get more out of her? I mean she didn’t give much about her that much either…’ I thought and soon we assembled out the door. 

  



	13. Changing Winds and Infinite Insanity

*Jouai’s POV*

“Guess it’s time to look for her,” I said while the other two nodded at me in agreement, to what I said then once I get out of the house and the building, it was slightly darker than when we came in but that wasn’t what I was worried about I ran up to where I parked my car a couple hours ago. “What the?” I said looking at the tire tracks on the ground. “NOOOOOO!!!!” I yell in defeat once I see my car was missing while both Kula and Kougou was rather confused then realized the situation at hand. “Someone stole your car?” Kula asked which I nodded in a rather saddened way. “They took my Aoi…” I said, almost in tears while Kougou was confused and kind of had the ‘what’s so great about a car?’ look on my face then Jiai come out the house and saw the look on her face and mine then answered. “Well, cars are important for both Jouai and me, we have a slight obsession with them but when it’s something we have built from the ground up…it’s heartbreaking because it’s like our own child but way more expensive.” She said understanding me so much.

“Now I think about it…she may have driven off on her own.” She said which I sprung up. “Wait! She did this before!” I said as yes, I am smart but it didn’t mean I have my moments of slowness while they were just confused. “This car is pretty much a person can think, drive, feel, and even fight.” She said which they both whistled. “That’s impressive; I didn’t realize you had that kind of talent,” Kula said rather surprised after a good while of calming down. We tracked Aoi who was at a gas station. “Aoi…” I walk up to her and she sounded surprised which came through as a female voice which was probably either British or Australian then again she can pull her voice from the internet so she can change it to how she wants.

Now, her model car is that of the Ford Mustang ’67 but of course, it’s different the engine is a powerful V8 with 5.0L her suspension is that of what NASCAR’s would be. Soon then has tires perfectly made for both off-road and on-road place and great traction on most terrains, the design of the car is a midnight black with neon blue lighting around the trims and under the car and in the grill with dark blue tinted windows and rims. Its body isn’t the traditional steel or plastic, its titanium so it’s practically bulletproof and fireproof as well while it has it’s own defenses but more on those later. Then there’s the interior, it’s rather normal looking until the driver or in this case, I hit a button to activate features within Aoi that could aid you in your driving, aid you in other ways, keep you company or even entertained as well for the long trips.

Anyways back to the subject at hand, I unlock the door and the other two come in the car too, looks around seeing it was slightly more spacious that they would have thought. I started the car and with the roar of the engine that was echoing throughout the street, we rode off and fast we went. “Wow, you’re fast Aoi,” Kula said while she rather giggled. “Why thank you, I’m always at my best performance no matter what.” She said while I rose an eyebrow at that but I kept myself quiet as those two were having a nice getting to know you conversation and Kougou was playing a game as I was thinking to myself about her. ‘Why is she stuck in my head?’ I thought as I applied as much pressure on the gas as none being I need very little to actually go anywhere and follows the way my brain goes. As if it was like something was leading me to her for some odd reason to which was something I couldn’t even explain itself then I heard Aoi whine, so I sighed and asked. “What’s wrong now?” I asked then she said. “I want a pedicure already…” she said as I squint my eyes, with much disbelief, before returning to the road in front of me. “Why? You’re a car still; you shouldn’t worry about those things.” I said but she started to rebuke that whole sentence. “Damn it, I’ll just drive up and ask them then! You can’t do it for me, I’m a car with a freaking brain don’t treat me like some other hunk of junk on the damn road.” She said which she sounded angry…this isn’t the first time she had to ask me this sort of question, in fact, this is a common argument between us two.  
Yes, I argue with my car and she has a lot of smart points to say at times so I do hear her out sometimes for that purpose she was made but one day maybe…she’ll be more than an intelligent AI perhaps but nevertheless, I just sighed. “I’m not treating you like a hunk of junk…think about this for a moment. If you did ask someone to give you a pedicure or manicure in this world what would people think? Not, ‘oh, sure we’ll gladly do it’ but they’ll first ask how is a car talking in the first place. If you explain they won’t understand then you start showing a personality to them that’ll set an alarm to call someone…more likely the government to have you experimented...tested and then eventually be used more of a weapon than an actual person and they don’t have car-sized nails.” I told her which she gasped. “Are people really that cruel?” she said as I shrugged before Kula said. “Well…that’s all on perspective but yes there are people that cruel and some just have an irrational fear that sometimes gets in the way of their thinking. On the contrary, they never have seen anything out of the norm and there is us, those who have seen anything like that and still manage to keep a cool head because we expect it and either choose to accept or fight against it.” She looks back at Kougou who was rather silent the whole time (uh duh...) “You ok back there?” Kula asked which she nodded before using the car to text her words. “Just listening to what you guys are saying but I agree with you guys.” It read as I smiled. “How about we finish this so we can all have a happy ending huh?” I said and soon enough we were off to what we see a woman…a familiar woman actually.

“Goeniko...” I said softly as we stopped and she smiled with what seems dark. “….you’re in search of the Orochi…aren’t you mortals?” She smiles and walks over while we stopped a good distance from her and got out the car. “Yes, do you know where it is?” I asked, as polite as I could but seem my politeness reach the raging winds that were Goeniko as she rose her arm. “…I, Goeniko of Gale…will show you to your graves in the name of Orochi…you dare to defile him…” she said with a growl in her voice while I was shocked to see such a thing as Kula and Kougou looked at her cold glares. “oh my…heheh~it’s Kula and the Mute-Empress…this will be great…” she was behind us now and blast us with a strong wind as Aoi started to hit reverse and ran her over then turned to camouflaged mode.

The area was just an empty road with nothing but hills and grasslands about as for the nearest civilization was probably about 17 miles or less from here. She got up from the hit and swiped her hand across her to knock us all back which we all flew back. I flip and landed on my feet and used my arms to block the winds from coming too fast but before I could take another step, she elbows me in the solar plexus, causing me to go still for a moment. “Oh…you honestly thought you could just talk to me…you’re more foolish than I had thought.” I grab her shoulder weakly as I went to slam her on her back but with her use of the wind, it was cushioned and sprung her back up and pushed me back. “You are so weak…it’s rather sad that it had to be this wa-huh?!” an icicle was tossed at her which was the size of her arm through it was dodged as she stepped to the side. Soon enough, Kougou comes up to her side, kicked her, which caused her to stumble a bit but caught her leg, and slammed her down on the ground too. “What a joke all of you are…” I ran up to her full speed. “….” Punched her far to a tree, which she hit hard. “Wow…” she got up. “Is that the best you can do?!” She laughed as she cracks her neck with an evil grin on her face and teleports to Kula holding her by the head and trapped her in a tornado but that resulted in her getting caught in ice by her then the same with Kougou. “hmph!” she comes down with an ice-like drill then kicked her before both Kougou and I ran towards her and punched her in the side that caused her to be stunned for a moment as she sees my fist turned blue. “What the…blue flames?” she stepped back…more stumbled back but stayed in stance. “How do you have blue flames?” she asked me which I held up my hand. “Born with it, and I will use it to relinquish all evil and burn out those who deserve to be burned…You deserve to be burned.” I said to her while Kula and Kougou were surprised as well. “No way, she’s the…” Kula said before having to block with an ice wall as suddenly another gust of wind came crashing near her. “I deserve to be burned?! You, mortals, are more twisted than I thought…Jouai Hageshii, yet you will learn that no one will be saved in the end…not even you.” She said while I get into my stance with a smirk. “This world will be destroyed but I’ll live my life as long as I can to be happy before I die…and it’s the same for all of us! We are not here for saving the world however…we’re here on a mission to save someone…I owe her protecting and caring for my sister while I was absent to do so.” I told her while she seemed a bit confused but she then step back.

“Heh…you’re fighting for someone else? That’s a ludicrous thing to do…” then slammed her fists to the ground somewhat laughing at that remark. “Now…blow away like the leaves in a storm!” She laughed as tornadoes as the size of maybe category 3s were surrounding us as I try to stand my ground from the heaving winds and electricity the other two weren’t faring so well being blown away rather easy that’s when I decided on the next course of action. I use my communication to call up Aoi and have her shoot at her, remember those defenses I was talking about earlier. She has what I call, the Big Blue Boom. (Horrible name, I know) which were two miniguns that spits about 2,000 rpm and the ammo is limited but it’s more than the recommended amount. “Ahhhhh!!!!” she shouts and shoots at her which the rounds were explosive interrupting her attack before she raised her hand at Aoi and went to blow her away too though she was far heavier than us, she stayed there shooting at her while I go for both of them in the air and ran towards her. “Aoi! Open up and drive off quick!” I told her which she went to say. “Wait what why?!” She shouts at me before I tossed them in and started her auto drive to the city and she was gone as well, her guns turn off as she drove off. “Oh no you don’t!” She went to go after it but I stopped her with my fists. “It’s just us! I’ll stop you and you will tell me where the hell Orochi is.” I said as she was skidding back from the hit. “Why? Why are you doing this for someone else? All because they took care of your sister? That’s laughable.” She chuckled as she got up. “It’s so that she can have her happiness with another…and seems Orochi is the one who’s in the way of it so I will take him down…but I need to know where that is.” I flick out my weapons, which were on my wrist as it turned into a bladed tonfa that are curved near the gun part to parry and disarm as well as the longer blades to strike and defend. “I will take you down!” I ran at her and swung near her head and then another to her neck that she deflected both while I just keep raining on attacks. “You’re a bigger fool than I realized! Then you will die for the Orochi’s re-awakening!!” She laughs as I was soon kicking her in the side and her chest. “If I die! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!” I shouted head butting her, which that cause her to be stunned. “But I will try my best to live to see her smile! Her smile will be the end of this, that’s why I must fight to get to him.” I shout while she was looking at me. “What reason…why is this person-“was hit in the face with my blade. “Her name is Leona, she’s having a child soon and being her bearer is Yagami Iori….they both are preparing for the inevitable but this is why we are here to stop you.” I told her while she was shocked. “You’re trying to help her?! Another Orochi blood? Is she insane?” She asked as I shook my head. “She’s doing it because she loves her and promised that they will go through this, you wouldn’t understand because of your narrow-minded ways!” I gripped her neck and slammed her to the ground. “Kof! Kof!” she was holding her neck as I place the blade near her eyes. “Is it…possible?” I heard her mumble as I was about to stab into her. “Is it possible to defect from the Orochi’s side?!” She screams as I stopped. “What are you even going on about?!” I was starting to get pissed before deciding to rush my blade in quickly before out of nowhere she shifted her body to tilt me a bit and had me rolling on my back before she pounced on me.

“If…I was ever to defect from his side…will things get better?” she asked me looking down at me, which I was struggling, but she just held me there. “Why are you even asking that?” I was trying to figure out this girl as she looks at me with a hurt look, which I was shocked to see. “There’s things I have seen in this world and things I have experienced as the head of the Orochi….but this is new to me.” She looked at me with her blonde hair was flowing in the wind, by nature herself. “I have no idea why…I just want you.” She said while I was now beyond confused to a little scare of this change. “why now….didn’t you want to kill me?” I asked her but she shook her head as she got up. “I did at first…but I just couldn’t bring myself to do so.” She looked at me, and then helps me up. “Your eyes tells me a lot and your devotion to helping her…is warmer and much more different than I have seen and to think it was for the one who may never forgive me. I want to join your side Jouai…please…” she was looking down as I was trying to figure if this was a ploy or she was serious but my thoughts were shattered once she wrapped her arms around me and planted a kiss on me, having to lean up a little bit to do so. “Mm” was my response to that but that same thing from earlier came back, the weird feeling I had a hard time to explain to myself. It was stronger and ran through me.

I just gave into it, and kissed her back with a much deeper kiss as our fingers were starting to interlock in it. I was scared to wonder what may happen to her but I was happy she had a change of heart which I was wondering how the others were faring.

*K’S POV*

I sigh walking around the streets to the facility with that guy locked up maybe while I was on the journey with Ikina, who was to herself the entire time as Mujihi was speaking with Jiai. “Hmm…” I wasn’t the best at conversational skills, you can ask anyone I’m like a brick wall. I just come up beside Ikina, and then I decided to ask. “Hey, I want to know something about you.” I asked as I said mentally. ‘Best way to start a conversation, right?’ (Nope) before she rose an eyebrow but she shrugged seeing, it wasn’t going to harm anyone. “What is it you want to know?” She said as I was kind of surprised that got a response but how cold her voice her sounded…my suspicions were getting a bit more on the target with her. “Hmm, my question is simple. Do you…know who your family might be?” I asked her which she had her eyes widen a little bit before turning to me. “Why do you care?” she probed as I recognized that might have made her a bit more uncomfortable. “Well, I’m just curious is all; you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” I told her which her kind of look, she might lie. “My family, I don’t know who they are….or well only thing I remember is…” she shook her head. “I don’t know…I was alone all my life.” She said while I rose an eyebrow. “Ok, not our kid.” I said glad to have that confirmation but then again…she doesn’t remember it clearly…huaaggh fuck…there could be one explanation but that will be later on.  
She looked at me with near confusion. “What do you mean by that?” She asked but I shook my head. “I was just speaking out of my mind; don’t mind me or what I just said alright?” I shook her off rather easy while Mujihi smiled. “Interesting, they seem so alike Jiai.” She said while she was looking at her with a questioning look. “What ae you getting at?” she asked her then whispered into her ear and giggled. “…stop making assumptions.” Jiai said in a stern voice. ‘These Hageshii chicks…are they all that tall?” I asked myself that question before we reach the entrance of the facility of where he or she was. They look up at it, and they just stood their frozen. “H-Here again…” Mujihi was quivering in horror of it. “What?” I asked her while Ikina just growled. “Hold yourself together, Ikina…just in and out…” She said while Jiai who appeared the most calm but even her demeanor changed from completely relaxed to slightly tense. “Come again?” I asked the only one confused as one of them said. “This is the place where we ran from.” Ikina grit her teeth, the first I seen an expression out of her as this was resentment towards this place. “This place was that bad huh? Well, we’re not here to be prisoners…we’ll have to fight our way through or even better we must sneak through.” I said which they agreed with that plan while fire was growing more into their rage before heading off in different directions out of sight while I sigh and walked through the gate, which it had lower level defense for patrols. Then, I knocked out both the guards with my elbows and ran behind a bush looking at the entrance “hm…now I think about it, this looks like some kind of school.” I said giving my own take of this place. “…why would they have this many guards for school brats?” I sigh as I then ran quickly towards the vents once I saw the coast was clear.

“I wonder how they’re doing maybe they made it in already being how quick they were to disappear.” I said crawling through the vent opening and crawl through it.

*Yamazaki’s POV*

I love this place, so many free bitches for me to make mine~ hehehe, I always had a blast being I never get bored of this place. Now, my reason for even being here in the first place is simply because I killed a couple people because the sight of blood is exhilarating and the screams of useless mercy is wasted away with every last, racking breath they exert before succumbing to their deaths. I kill for pleasure, it’s a turn on for me as well as I kill because I have no choice too. Oh, you still know who I am, I am Ryuji Yamazaki and I was a fighter in the King of Fighters Tournament and one of the heads of the Orochi. I am female but that’s something I don’t care about! I love this new body of mine…and here I am right now, well getting some free service in my cell. You want to see it, don’t you? Of course you do! That what you were here to see! Enjoy perverts! Oh, I guess you would need my looks to get a good image. I’m about….maybe 6’ or 5’11” thanks to the transformation but I was rather a busty DD, with a mesomorphic body type. Hair that is a medium length to the nape of my neck and slicked back with blond at the top of my hair and black for the rest of it. That’s about it with my style and all.

“Mmmm~ fuck,” I moaned eaten out by a raven-haired chick whose name I do not remember…I think it was Shinpi. I held her head down as she lapped away into my wet folds, dangling a shiv in my other hand. “Ahhh fuck that’s it~! Hehehehehaha~ lick my cunt bitch~” she wordlessly do so, only earning soft grunts and whimpers from her. “Why have I never been jail before~,” I was moaning like crazy as she was staring up at me with a look for letting her go but that made me grip her locks tighter. “No way~we barely started girly~ and I don’t mind making you cum as well~.” I smiled at her while she was having a mix of both relief and fear all in one expression. ‘holy crap~ her face is so priceless in fear!’ I gripped her hair feeling myself getting ready to cum as I grinded onto her tongue. “oohhhh~ that’s it~” I yell before gripping her head in a leg lock, pressing her lips and tongue all afainst her. “hnnn~!!!! YES!” I shout out with a howl and scream cumming like crazy, forcing her to drink down the strong, nearly sour tasting nectar. “hm~haah~ seriously~” I was taken aback by how well she was taking the taste that just flooded in her mouth. “mmmmphhh~” she tried to talk but was muffled by my fuck muscle still locked around her lips. “ngh~ being a woman is incredible~” I whisper to myself before finally releasing her from my grip then as promised I was gonna get her off soon enough.

She gets up and rubbed her neck while I saw her look, I was curious about it. She had an odd expression on her face which i may have triggered something, then again being who i am, triggering is my thing. "she grabbed my head and stood up, the scrawny bitch was handling my hair like she had a point to prove right when i was about to show her who's really on top, my arm didn't move nor my legs, only in the position she decides it to be in. 'holy crap, she's a different one.' i struggled to move but that only resulted in nothing as it couldn't "heh~ such foul taste, maybe you should know what a real pussy taste like before sharing your own" she said pushing me to her pussy as i felt an energy from her that i didn't have any control over this and soon enough i was forced to lick her cunt being that i had amazing tongue work in the past this was not much of a problem while she was busy gyrating her hips onmy mouth like a horny little bunny , her moans were geting me on more than i would like it to. "For a dominant psyhco~you sure eat like a bitch," he said which she hit me right at home...wait the only reason i'm like this because i got no reason too...don't press your luck kid. Only echoes of her moaning in pleasure was blocking out the sounds of alarms of this place *K's POV* I was running taking out a couple guards once I reach certain places, there were bodies literally everywhere. "These guys...what was this place and why do they hate it so much?" I soon stop seeing there were some kids caged in. I see that the door was bolted lock. "what happened here?" i look to see there were more people here in cages. "what the..." i was looking rather lost. "what happened?" I asked as one who was able to speak was a woman, who looked about 15 because of undernourishment evident in her grayish-pale skin and bony shoulders. "...this place...imprisons us." she said in a very soft voice, her hair looked fragile as well as her frame but this ws the same for the rest. "Do you have a name?" I asked her but she shook her head. "We are subjects, we are test subjects...we have no name, no right to live, nothing is ours and freedom is not in reach for us." She said empty as her stare. '...this isn't right..' i thought before kicking the lock off. "well, freedom is now. Don't let yourself stop from seeing it happen" I said to them as they looked rather confused. "I know a place on where you can stay, just run i have to take care of something real fast." I said to them before running off towards where her cell was which I sighed, 'ah god.....i ran to this? this is Yamazaki were talking about.' i took a deep breath and walks over towards the cage. "Yo, Yamazaki! In case you haven't' noticed it's time for you to try and get from out of there? the place in a shut down riot right about now." I said which she was still in the middle of eating another girl out to which i didn't want to know how it started either. "Well, I'll be damned, K'? Holy shit you look hot as hell." She had her tongue out in a lewd sort of fashion. "Whatever delusional idea you had in your head take them out. I'm not planning to be the center of any of your fantasies," I said before ripping the bars off. "Come on, get dressed and get moving," I said as she sighed before looking back at the scrawny, ravenette. "Not without her." She points which I groan. "can't you find some other whore off the street?" I voice but she gave me a scoff. "Some other bitch? wow, that's offensive even for you" she said as the she was getting herself dressed as well. "You know...there's many ways I can break your ass right." The gril said pissed which i sighed. "Fine, whatever let's go,  I got to help a couple of kids and maybe point us in the direction of the Orochi?" I asked which she laughs "Oh, you're looking for her? Well, why didn't you just go to Goenitz?" She asked me. "Well, i got a group hunting her down. "Wait, what? Her?" She was shocked to hear that but I nodded. "Yea, things have gotten crazier and crazier," I said which she wonders. "What's the reason for this?" Which i explained on the way towards the group of prisoner kids who were standing gthere waiting for me. 'damn, maybe i should've told them to start their own war, they destroyed every guard and any evidence of whatever this room once was. "SO, why haven't you guys done this before?" I asked the girl which she replies. "This place was always in a decent state of repair but due to the recent loss of fundings and some important assets wasn't as fancy but by the time that happened our will to fight back was sapped away." She answered me as i then remembered that i was with three other people. "DAMN IT! I gotta head back to them." 

." I said with a small grit on my teeth. “Yamazaki! Help them out.” I said as I go running off while she nodded. “not a problem.” She smiled as she held onto her girlfriend’s hand. “Let’s hurry out of here.” She said then lead them out

 

“I hope they didn’t run into any trouble or I swear Leona’s gonna wring my head on this.” I ran ducking down mty breasts swaying as I run. ‘I may need to start wearing other things….these babies just flop everywhere.’ I thought before I then see the three of them, looking down at three bodies which I was a bit skeptic for a moment. “Hey…what’s goin-“before I said anything, Jiai turned to me was looking at me. “Give them a moment…we just had the greatest day of our lives, so to speak.” Her voice wasn’t leaning to sarcastic nor serious. ‘the hell happened…’ I thought before they walk away towards the direction of the kids.   
  
*end of chapter, finally!


	14. Chapter 14

*Jouai’s Pov*

I was still very much skeptical about the events just happened as she was tugging on my arm as we walk to look for my car seeing she didn’t pick up the number or didn’t say a thing. “You look frustrated a bit.” She said softly, still hugging me which it made me slightly nervous and maybe some excitement in my lower regions mainly due to how she is dressed. “No, I’m fine.” I smile softly as well, I didn’t know what would happen if I brought her back where the others know her as an enemy.

“Have your energy been depleted? Can’t you just fly us back?” I said as we pass by several businesses as she didn’t really answer my question, yet. “Well, I would but I’m like super tired…I want to lay down and relax…” She said before eyeing a motel that we were walking up to. “Can we go there? After I’m fully rested then we can go in the morning.” She said with a smile which I shrugged being how easygoing I was. “I don’t see that as an issue,” I call up Aoi (car) and told her that I’ll be at a motel of these coordinates, head back to Leona’s place plus to stay there so I do not have to play search and rescue with my car.

 

While I was doing so, she had a slight smile. She wasn’t sure on how to feel about this, she’s Orochi’s loyal servant and never in my years I was thinking to betray him…and here I am about to do it…maybe she just tried to kill me in my sleep. I soon turn to her after I was done. “Alright let’s go in,” I said heading to one of the register windows while that was happening she was busy staring at my ass. I had to bend down a bit to be able to see the person without having them get an eyeful of breasts. She bit her lip having second thoughts of her plan but she thought she can through this she’ll just have to use my body afterward.  I smiled once we got an available room, grabbing the keys and told her to follow me which she wasted little time to follow me. She hums a bit while I look for the room we were supposed to be in. It wasn’t that big nor too small. Just an average sized room. “There we are.” After turning on the light we soon look to see there were also two beds, a small kitchen, bathroom, tv, a window and a lamp with the room number “888” which I sighed at the slight irony of that. “Well, looks like all we need to do is to take a shower and head to bed,” I said not really wanting to do anything else more than that. She nodded and started to undress, now if I was some normal person I’d been had a rocket-sized nosebleed but instead I felt the blood rush to another part of me. I bit my lip but I decided to ignore the growing pleasure and went to undress turning around doing so. Every so often, I look at her with amazing curves, slender legs, a big ass with some thickness, and breasts at a near maybe E? Her long, flowing blond hair that reaches her back the only thing wasn’t exposed was her breasts and pussy.   
  
I soon feel her looking at me, staring but I quickly turned away and hopped into bed, as for me I was in my bra only and underwear but after what I just saw, I was growing hard. “Hmm…” She was just a bit confused on my actions but shrugged and heads to bed which she was wearing only a blue bra and white panties. After several moments of silence, I had fallen asleep, was rather tired of our fight from earlier but as for Goeniko…she’s still up looking at me, quietly as I slept with the hard on that I rightfully ignored. I had control over it but eventually, it’ll get the better of me. I started to dream of a fantasy about Goeniko, her as a maid of some kind just giving me orders and letting me have my way with her. She was servicing me by giving me a great blowjob though I didn’t do anything, just twitch under the sheets after turning off the light.  I was smiling a bit in the dream little did I know, She was having a mini-argument in her head

 

*Goeniko’s POV*

I have to strike…right? This is my duty I can’t betray him for all he’s given me but…with her, I feel different…in a weird odd way I can’t put into any simple words other than that I’m very confused about myself.  I turn to her who she seem to be asleep with a smile on her face, I was seeing her face, bronzed and beautiful as the first I met her. ‘she’s a one of a kind…she’s warm, beautiful and kind…’ more thoughts pour in I was already confused mind before her head growing some pains..It grew till I just sighed and got out the bed and walked towards her, I grabbed a small knife from my hoodie pocket. “it’s time you….die…” I walk over autonomously, flipping the knife so I have the blade facing down before I straddle onto her lap and held her down by her neck.  She shot awake and struggled to get me off but I press down slowing her down as I look down. “I’m sorry….i have to kill you…no…no one break’s the Orochi’s will...” Soon enough I started to stab into her but she moved her head some only scrapping her cheek. She didn’t flinch or wince despite it being some close. ‘she’s…not afraid to die…” I look down at her before I pull it out the mattress and pillow to try and do it again but due to her being bigger than I was she went to roll us both of the bed, pinning me under her on the floor. “grrr….” I growl starting to claw at her then rolled on her back as I continued my tears were starting to flow down my cheeks, They hit her face and chest. “WHAT DO I DO?!” I cried out in pain before she stopped fighting me. “Am I supposed to defect…or am I supposed to follow…” I just cried letting my confusion get through me. “I don’t want to hurt you…but I don’t want to leave the Orochi’s side…I don’t understand this…why…” I was saying too many things at once to put anything coherent. “I think…you fell for me.” She said looking up at me which I just look angry whacking her in the face but it didn’t seem to faze her, in fact she felt only a bit hurt. “You did….your confusion I’ve been there before many of countless of times.” She soon started to sit up, her tip gently rub against my stomach a bit. “You have to choose…What you feel is right for you?” She asked me which I was just sitting there bawling a bit more. “I love you….i don’t want to hurt you anymore…I don’t..” I just hiccup as she cried. “But…Orochi…he’ll.” I said fearful about to say the dangers but she just lean up to me and gave me a kiss, it was deep, loving and methodical as she didn’t press any further then pulls back blushing as we both part from each other, “I will not let that happen, we’ll do all we can to stop him..” She told me outright, then sudden feeling came over me and plants my lips on her again, I just wanted her more than ever. Her caramel skin rubbing on my own porcelain white nothing more was said after moment but each time became more heated. Our breasts mashed together as our actions was turning wild as well as I then felt her hard cock poking me with endless want now. I was now just making soft noises as I wanted that thing inside of me. I was growing wet just by thought

I soon pull back once more and went down with my hands to feel hard cock, using my best to guess it which I widen my eyes while I was doing so she made moans as her cock was touched. “Y-You’re real…” I look down and see it was about a good 13” or maybe 16” and a nice 2” girth. “how…do you hide that?” I asked which she had no answer for that. “…” I felt myself blushing thanks to how dark the room was she couldn’t see it well. I knew I wanted inside of me but I wasn’t sure how much I could take. I’m still a virgin in this body, I have standards for myself and yet here I am about to break them or…was she the goal I was searching for all along? I just sigh softly looking at her, those eyes shine like the burning sun in the early morning. It was breath-taking and I just wanted to gaze into them to see what awaits on the other side. I shook my head and I softly said. “Jouai….can you….be my first?” I whisper to her “Y-Yiu don’t have to be if you don’t…” I was starting to back out but she lays me back down and softly speaks. ”It’s ok, I’ll be gentle with you ok?” She looks down at me, those eyes burning into me so well, and my own Sapphire eyes with that I arch my back once she pushed in the bulbous head within her wanting and waiting pussy.   She made a soft moan as continues spreading me open with her thick cock, I only made soft, high-pitched moans that were all I could let out. “nnnh~ I’m barely inside oh~” she soon felt my hymen tugging at it “hmm~ ahhh~!” She pushed it more which once it snapped I yell. “AHHHHH!!!!! FUCK! FUCK! OW!” That was the most amount of pain I had ever felt before, I grit my teeth as I was fighting through the pain which she only stopped, kissing my neck and cheek to keep me calm.

 

The blood was dripping down from my cunt, I pant softly as I felt it turn to pleasure after a couple more minutes. “Ah~ go ahead~,” I said feeling her only push about 5” in me. She smiled with a nod before thrusting “Nnh~ so this is what it feels like on the receiving end~” I said solely to myself but she caught wind of what I said and pushed in much deeper. “Haah~ that’s good ngh~” she moaned, hearing her grunt and moan in pleasure as she was pushing more inside of me, feeling myself twitching and was starting to drop more, making wet slapping sounds as her thighs and balls which were about as big as her fists hit under my thighs and pussy. “OH Jouai~! I think I feel I’m gonna ahh~!!” before my sentence was finished I came around her thickness which was now halfway inside of me, balls slapping against me harder as she was continuing her own pace. “Nnnh so tight~ so fucking good~” her tongue was hanging out as she was continuing to thrust inside of me. “hnn~ ah~ fuck~!!” I squeal in satisfaction, cumming around her once more. “You sure squirt a lot~” she smiled before leaning down a bit and with one final push in me, driving herself to my cervix once she did and just came without much of a warning. “Haaa~!!!” soon enough my pussy was flooded with the amount of cum she spewed. I arch myself up a bit, her cum was so warm, no it was really hot but it was so pleasurable at the same time. My pussy tingled and twitched before cumming a third time during this whole session. I was now on my sexual high letting the afterglow fade as she was pulling out of me, kissing along the while before I soon say. “I wanna taste it~” I said to her, which she responds. “are you sure?” I nodded. “I want to taste it, it felt so amazing~ so I wanna see if it taste as good as it feels.” I smiled more, blushing realizing what I said. “Well, long as you are sure about it ok.” She got up and then helped me up on my knees. I was looking up at her before she puts her cock in front of my face, making me kiss the tip. I taste the still dripping cum from her cock hole and the taste I just couldn’t get enough of. I don’t know what it was but it was just strong, the smell was addictive and the heat felt just right on my tongue and started to instinctively bob my head on her. She was moaning as I do, which her cock throbbed in response in my mouth and then throat with the occasional deepthroating. I was determined to get more cum out of her despite I was gagging to acclimate with her larger size. I was a virgin but I had my fair share of cock since this form by far she was bigger than Orochi ever was. She noticed this and pulled me off from my vacuum like sucking, causing a loud popping sound once I got off. “Slow down~ you’ll choke if you suck that much too quickly~” she told me, she was loving it though by her expression I could tell but I shook my head. “I want more~ please cum for me~” I uttered 

uttered for her to do so which she smiled soon after and started to cum inside my mouth and throat taking every taste of her cum, that strong, delicious taste spreads across my tongue like a heavy cream.

 

I gulp it down slowly, savoring the cum meal that I had received, more lust was starting to come rising from within myself. I look up at her and smiled before I got up and walks to the bed to bend over for her. “Please take me again~,” I said to her waving my hips, to entrance her a bit into continuing fucking me. “You really like this now~” She smiled before heading towards me, behind me now with a smile still. “Yes, fill me, take me with your coco once more plunge it in my pussy~,” I said to her which it seemed to be more than enough to push her and planted her cock firmly back in place. “Hnn~ yes~” I moaned in pleasure as that happened.

 

“Yes~ oh~ back to where it belong ngh~” she was slipping it back in as deep as it could before, with some ease. “Ohh~ so good~” I moan as I was pushing myself back against her hips, causing her thrusting with me, her hips slap with my butt, her balls against my thighs. “Nh~ byes keep hitting me from the back~” She held on my hips and slammed herself into me more. Didn’t slow down for a moment hearing her moans she was as much pleasure as I was in. I started to grow a sile on my face before she hit down deep. 

 

Slamming up against my cervix causing me to gasp and stick out my tongue while keeping a look of absolute pleasure. It was strong

er than many feelings I had even revenge.  I had soon hung my tongue out as she did so eyes rolls up as she kept on thrusting right into it. “Haaaaaahhhhhh~~~!!!!” I shriek from the top of my lungs, tightening around her cumming hard around her thick, juicy cock. “Oh~ you’re tighter~!! I can’t take it~! Fuck ahh!!!”  I heard her also scream in ecstasy with ropes of cum filling me up. “Hnn~ yea~” I moaned never known feeling like this would be so amazing, the opposite end of it. “I…feel a lot better now~,” I said with a smile on my face as she scooped me back up from off the floor and lays me back down onto the bed, with little time wasted she went back inside my body and slammed into me once again.  
  
“Mmmahh~!!” Let’s out a moan before slamming herself back into me once again, hammering like crazy. “Ahh, ~ didn’t you just HA~!!!” She bit my neck causing me to grow much tighter around her as she continued on thrusting into her

 

*No POV*  
  
Meanwhile, a figure was peeping into the windows, she was checking on the buildings to see if anything was being robbed or whatever. “Those two, are fucking so passionately~ and so hot~ just look at the both of them go~” she smirked as then walking away from the scene. “Maybe I can go with them and quit this horrible job~ I’m sure they wouldn’t mind an extra hand or two.” Walking away from the scene 

itself  

She was just smiling at this was something to behold, she walks back to her desk she was sitting in, had a small smirk and a blush written across her features slightly pale skin, with hair black with blonde in it, piercing at the lip as well. Sexy in creation as well, wearing black mascara around the eyes and thick eyelashes as well. Her body wasn’t too lithe nor too thick just right in the middle, with the height of roughly 5’6” with a decent breasts size of B’s, She also had some muscle on her especially under the waist of course. She was oozing with libido but it was contained well enough to not drive her insane.

 

It’s amazing on how this woman exist but who is the real question, we’ll figure that out soon enough but let’s go back to the couple at hand

 

*Jouai’s POV*  

After having an amazing sex session, well one of many being I was now deep inside her ass, feeling the thick muscle slapping against my balls and hips. Her moaning out loud as my cock was spreading her hole open once more. She was loving this the most out of all of what we had done. “Yes~ that’s it keep on going~ I wanna feel every bit of you inside me~” She moaned loud, pressing on me to go even further as she rode herself on my cock. “Please Jouai~ fil me~” She begged for me to fill her up

 


End file.
